Wheels of Destiny
by Priestess Saphire
Summary: SECOND PART OF BELONGING TO YOU... Kagome returns with no memory to her own time and meets everyone's reincarnations and Sesshomaru's spirit! Will she be able to fulfill her destiny and kill Naraku? SessKag MirSan & others Lemons in later chappies
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... NOR THE MANGA NOR THE ANIME

SunMoon1285: Hello readers! Here I am... trying to start with another story... (sighs) I hope it's as good as the one that I sooo loved doing

Sesshomaru: Don't worry I'm sure they'll like it... If they don't... (sharpens claws)

SunMoon1285: Don't get psycho Sesshy... Anyways... please enjoy, please review and please... no flames (begs)

CHAPTER 1: The Journey is Only Beginning

A young girl with dark hair and kind brown eyes looked up from her journal and sighed to herself. "Even now I don't have the courage to write," she thought to herself, "If this keeps up, I will not be able to pass any of my classes." She looked at her trembling hands and she noticed the ring that a friend gave her a long time ago."It's strange, I hardly remember anything about my social life in high school and I don't know who gave me this ring. I woke up in a hospital and everyone was worried, they said they found me in a well. Of all places... why would I be doing in a well? I know now that I am afraid, of falling in love again. I don't know why."

_Kagome. Don't be afraid. I will be here. Always_

"Why do I always remember that?" she whispered. Kagome looked around the café she was in. She was outside sitting at the coffee table looking at the people around her. Most of the people looked happy and innocent. But still she couldn't find courage to go on. She looked down with her auburn eyes at her paper as she tugged one of her pigtails with her hand. She was suddenly brought back to reality when a blond boy dropped his belongings.

Slam! He dropped his books and materials from his table and was now picking it up. Kagome decided to help the boy. She handed him a couple of books and pens.

"Thank you," he said without looking. As he collected his things Kagome saw an acrylic picture of the sea.

"Excuse me, but do you have a flair for drawing?" she asked nervously.

"Oh. This is... homework," he said laughing, "Actually I want to become a professional athlete. Do you have a flair for drawing?"

"I draw and write for a hobby. I want to study history." Kagome said bluntly.

"You don't really like talking to other people do you?" the boy said with his purple eyes sparkling.

"I don't talk to people whom I don't know their names for the least." Kagome said sheepishly.

"Ouch girl! Okay! Try me! My name is Inu Kazuma. I like pizza, writing and driving around in my white Ford Mustang! I hate snobbish people and I am single" the boy said rather arrogantly, "and you?"

Kagome was about to respond when she heard two boys coming over which she thought were Inu's friends. One of them, wore a plaid blue buttoned shirt with jeans and the other wore a yellow T-Shirt with jeans and a sweater tied around his waist.

"I am sorry but I must go" she said, "I hope to see you again"

"You will, Kagome Higurashi." Inu responded as he hoisted himself from his position as she left the café.

Kagome was left with shiver running down her spine. "How does he know my name?" The wind rustled her wild ebony hair. Her thoughts were interrupted by a rushing memory.

"_Kagome. I. I'm sorry but you have to go..." Sango told her, "Miroku is right...you cannot bear to see him again" _

"_Why? You said you'd need me here always! Why?" she heard herself cry._

"_Because, you cannot stay... I'm so sorry. Lady Kagome" Miroku answered her_

As Kagome walked away from him, Inu Kazuma observed Kagome intently.

"She really is something, isn't she? Well, I guess it is better that way. It makes things for for me more interesting. Maybe I could have some fun- UGH!" Inu stopped short when his two friends Koga and Shippo jumped on his back and almost fell face first on the sidewalk.

"Dude! We're late for practice! You know that, don't you? You ARE the captain of the team and all." said Koga brushing away his long dark hair from his tanned face.

"Maybe you've been flirting with some girl again!" Shippo said exasperately. Unlike Inu and Koga, Shippo thought that he should wait for someone special to start bantering and develop a relationship.

"SHOTGUN!" Koga called as he fought with Shippo fumbling over the handle of the passenger door.

Finally Shippo gave up and slipped in the back seat. Koga, proudly, sat on the passenger seat.

"You guys are pathetic." Inu said as he got on his white Ford Mustang.

When Inu, Shippo, and Koga arrived at the soccer field, they quickly changed into their team uniforms, regardless of the women that were staring at their well-developed bodies. They called all the freshmen over to the bleachers in order to begin their tryouts.

"Look at these! All scrawny and stupid!" yelled Inu with a smirk on his face.

"You guys really are something..." Shippo said to himself, already used to their taunts and common insults to scare the freshmen.

The boys were hurt by that remark. Koga and Inu continued laughing at them as they both laid bad comments on them.

"Stop it. They don't like that," a stern voice called out coolly from behind them.

"Who said that?" yelled Shippo while taking off his cap revealing his reddish brown hair.

A young man walked towards the bleachers. His blonde hair was stroked gently by the wind. His eyes were covered by his soft bangs.

"Well," said Inu, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," the boy said with a sarcastic grin, "nothing at all"

Inu felt rage flowing through his body. "This punk is making a fool out of me" he thought. Inu started to think of a comeback but unfortunately the 'punk' had already left him to his thoughts, walking away from him.

"You stupid son of a bitch! Suck on this!" Inu said as he kicked the soccer ball straight to that man's head. But suddenly, the handsome outsider turned around, deftly detained the ball and gently laid it on the ground.

"Is that the best you can do?" the stranger laughed icily looking up at Inu revealing his amber eyes, "Please, don't comment on others if you are worse than them. It only makes you more foolish."

"I'll do what I want! I am Inu Kazuma! I am the best! You couldn't last a minute against me!" Inu yelled.

"Are you finished, or shall I withstand more of your bickering?" the stranger asked in a bored tone.

"Lighten up asshole!" said Koga, "He is the captain of the team!"

"And what a great captain he is." he said sardonically, "and if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment" The mysterious student headed to the exit.

Inu couldn't contain himself anymore. He began to curse around and hit everything in his way.

"Listen up, you bastard! How about a one-on-one? Then I could show you who Inu Kazuma really is!"

"I refuse," said the young man as he left the field, "only because I have an appointment to go to." He kicked the ball skillfully to the soccer net leaving the entire team, and the arriving coach, in awe. "Hmph, I need more practice, I have become rusty." he said to himself.

When the unfeeling person left, all of the team remained quiet.

"Hey Inu, what do you want us to do about him?" Koga asked.

"Nothin' just leave that asshole alone! I'll find a way to hurt him." Inu answered.

Inu swore that the poor fool would pay for what he did.

"_Please.. Don't leave" he heard himself say at the beautiful miko_

"I'm sorry but I have to... and I've been...Sesshomaru. I..." Kagome trailed off as the memory began to fade away.

"Don't worry Kagome. We will meet again. I shall be with you always" the Taiyoukai answered as suddenly, the world turned black, 'I realized it too late. That I did love her, that day.'

The mysterious stranger thought about that memory as he took his leave from the field. 'Poor fool... This memory may be perhaps from a dream... It must be' he thought as he continued onward, 'He must have loved her a lot... to sink himself to openly welcome a human no less... after all, he was a youkai'.

"Sessho Taishou?" a woman asked.

Sessho snapped out of his trance and realized he was already at the reception table. The woman had addressed him several times. "Yes?" Sessho answered stoically.

"This is your schedule and your keys to your apartment. But for now you should take a breath of fresh air around campus" the woman explained.

Sessho forced a smile and left the room. He began to wander around looking for his room. Suddenly, a pain shot through his chest. "Damn it. Why now of all times?" he managed to said out loud. He took out a pill from his pocket and swallowed it. After a few minutes of labored breathing, he could walk again. He sat down on a bench waiting for it to go away complettly.

"Hello, Sessho Taishou" a man said. He was around his mid-twenties as was he.

Sessho stood up and glanced at the silhouette emotionlessly. "How did you find me?" he asked.

"Please, sit down before you have another attack." the man said as he brushed away his charcoal hair from his face."I finally found you Sessho Taishou. I have been looking for you for a long time. You ARE my best friend you know..."

"You truly are a fool... Miroku Lee" Sessho managed to say, rolling his eyes at him.

"You knew you would see me sometime today. How could you forget? You know that destiny awaits all of us. You have those strange dreams as I do... of the girl who had stolen your heart in your past life."

Sessho found himself responding to him. Miroku's voice seemed soothing and yet... he felt as if he had met him before in another life... 'It can't be, it would be preposterous'.

"This pain... I've had it ever since I can remember... Even after all this time, doctors don't know what it is but gave me this pain reliever. It has been a life saver in many occasions" Sessho recalled.

Suddenly, he remembered a dream he once had of his past life. He was with a miko. He had gotten hurt from a great battle with a demon and was bleeding heavily. Kagome knelt down beside him and touched his wound and the bleeding stopped. But a person, he inferred as his brother pushed her away when he saw what she was doing.

"So you know that she hasn't yet fulfilled her destiny?" Miroku asked as Sessho looked at him blankly, but his mind amazed that he read his exact thoughts, "I can read your face like the palm of my hand. I was a monk in my past life."

"That was why... the miko was told to stay away... after the battle" Sessho blurted, 'From the Feudal Era".

"Not exactly. She was sent away from the Feudal Era to escape her fate, but something made her erase her memories. Perhaps she was not supposed to be with you. I mean your past incarnation. She was supposed to be with someone else," Miroku added as he stood up and walked ten paces away from Sessho.

Sessho's hand began to shake his eyes began to glow, "NO. This isn't true. I can't be..."

"Do not hold back. You have to let it out sometime" Miroku teased, "Just like I had to with my holy powers"

"I'd rather not." Sessho whispered, "I haven't found a way to control them... not without it taking over me"

Little did Sessho realize that a stone was cast to him and he caught it effortlessly.

"Good. But how about this?" Miroku said as he launched two rocks simultaneously towards him.

Sessho barely flinched and opened his eyes only to cause a red glow in them and freeze the rocks just mere centimeters from his face. The rocks pulverized to blowing dust and Sessho dropped to the ground exhausted.

"Sorry, my friend... it was the only way I could help you release it" Miroku said as he hoisted Sessho over his shoulder and carried them back to the bench.

Unknown to them both, a looming figure was watching them from his window.

"Well. I guess I found you and your friend, monk" the voice muttered, "only three more to go".

He gathered his things and said: "I'll see you all at my class... especially you, Sesshomaru..."

"That memory..", Kagome thought to herself, "was that a dream or was it real?"

She walked around aimlessly throughout the campus. Suddenly, someone put his hand over her shoulder. She got surprised and hit that person on the gut before pining him to the ground. She got red of embarrasment when she noticed who it was.

"Inu!" she called out.

"MAN you have some good techniques! Where did you learn that?" he asked.

"Well. I don't remember- but... you can't be too careless you know" Kagome added nervously with a smile.

"Yeah," Inu said with a sad tone. "She really doesn't remember?" he thought to himself.

As he thought about that he sensed something and looked up at the punk who embarrassed him at practice looking at them from a bench. He kept staring at Kagome instead of him.

"Hey Kagome! Wanna to go get something to eat and talk more about each other?" Inu offered.

"All right!" she replied with a smile on her face.

Sessho watched from the bench as Inu escorted Kagome somewhere. His eyes held confusion before his mask was put into place.

"Why? Why I am I captivated her?" he asked as emotionless as he could.

"Because it isn't your destiny," responded Miroku.

"Not the miko... her... that girl over there" Sessho signaled the raven haired girl walking with Inu, "Forget I said anything... What is my destiny Miroku?"

Miroku browsed through his bookbag and took out an ancient book.

"These belonged to my ancestor... My family believed that he fought a fierce hannyou to remove himself of a curse called 'The Wind Tunnel'... maybe his writings can help us know your destiny..." Miroku answered as he browsed through the worn pages.

"Heh... your family believes so much in that grovel that they named you after him" Sessho said nonchalantly.

"I am going to tell you of a legend. A tale you might call it, but it is true, at least to me," Miroku said ignoring Sessho's remark, "Once upon a time there was four beings chosen by destiny. Each of them possessed great power and their souls were meant to fulfill a mission. Firstly was Sesshomaru the Lord of the West, he possessed the power of the Tenseiga and Toukijin. Secondly, Kagome, a miko from another dimension who possessed the power of magic and healing. Thirdly, Naraku, an evil being who desired nothing more than to have all the power to himself. And lastly, Inuyasha a hannyou who had the power of Tetsusaiga and... chaos. Well, the main matter is that Inuyasha fell in love with Kagome and was willing to do anything for her, but Sesshomaru also loved her with all his heart. They engaged in an everlasting war between them for her love unbeknowest to her."

"Weren't they in a rivalry before meeting this girl?" Sessho asked his friend.

"Yeah... but at that moment their hatred was more than before, but then, Inuayasha tried to coax Kagome into being his bride by forcing himself on her... but Kagome... she left the era... into her own dimension. But her memory was erased of unknown causes... Inuyasha in his rage of chaos... vanquished Naraku with the help of my ancestor. And Naraku with his dying breath chanted a spell to reincarnate history in hopes that maybe, in a distant future, he will gain the power of all Earth. What Naraku didn't expect was that THIS would still surface again."

Miroku took a deep breath and showed him a picture. Below it, there was an inscription that said: "The Taiyoukai of the West". He had long white hair and a stern face.

"You are the reincarnation of Sesshomaru, Sessho. As you can probably suspect... that girl whom you saw... she may be the Kagome in the legend..." Miroku said as he showed him the picture of a demon hunter. Strangely, it had doodles of hearts and flowers around it.

"Opps... Wrong one! That's my future wife who'll bear my loving children" Miroku stammered as he turned the page, "Here she is!"

"Gods... it looks just like her!" Sesshomaru said, but before Miroku could continue, shadow cast itself over them.

"Sessho Taishou... Miroku Lee... please come with me to my office" a professor in his thirties said. His ebony hair and ruthless eyes hid the real reason of their presence.

SunMoon1285: Another chapter done! Yay! (jumps up and down in happiness)

Sesshomaru: (comes by doing the moonwalk) Yeah! (chants in tune) I'm cool! I'm sexy! All my readers love me!

SunMoon1285: (staring at the dancing youkai praising himself) Why do I feel like he's a Narcissus look-alike? Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and please review without flames... (I couldn't take it... sobs)

Sesshomaru: Please review... arigato for your attention


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA... NOR THE MANGA NOR THE ANIME

SunMoon1285: Welcome fellow readers!!! Thanks for the reviews and bearing me for this drastic point of view... now to explain some things... First of all, Miroku, Sango, Sessho, Kouga, Shippo, Kagome, and Inu do NOT know that they had past reincarnations... only Miroku and Sessho has suspicions of it... and someone else knows for sure (I won't tell who). All of the other things will reveal themselves in due time... (looks around) where's Sesshomaru

(Sesshomaru arrives doing the moonwalk)

Sesshomaru: (chanting happily) I'm cool! I'm sexy! All the girls adore me!

(SunMoon1285 blinks and is SPEECHLESS)

SunMoon1285: Have you been reading your fics again?

Sesshomaru: (completely ignoring her) I'm one of the hottest characters!!! I even beat my stupid half-brother!

Inuyasha: Who are you calling stupid!

SunMoon1285: Please review!!! It helps me write and update faster (winks)... Here's the chapter... Enjoy!! Oh! and it's dedicated to: Tigress015, Love for this Heaven, Rose Petals (jade), Poptart, My secret's out, Pink Sakura, Mystic Hannyou, Sesshomarugrl, The Wild Wind, Sweets427, Lady Akina, Six-Nights, and all of you guys that have supported me in Belonging to You and are reading this!!! Chocolates to you all!!!

Chapter 2: A Meeting

Miroku and Sessho followed the professor back to his office. The passage was completely quiet. Their footsteps echoed through the long hallway, creating an uncomfortable sound.

"Psst... Sessho! What do you think he wants from us?" Miroku whispered as he nudged Sessho at his arm.

Sessho merely narrowed his eyes at the professor and gave a simple 'hmph', answering Miroku's question.

Finally, they arrived at the professor's office. On the door there was a sign that said: Professor Nara. Professor Nara opened the door and let himself in, leaving the door open for Miroku and Sessho.

"Please... close the door" Professor Nara ordered as he sat down on his leather chair.

His office was dark and reeked of an ominous aura. There were countless books with titles such as 'Youkais' and 'Shikon Jewel' piled around his polished black desk. The black velvet curtains were drawn almost completely only giving a faint light into the room. Strangely, there was a full length mirror on the side of the office. It seemed like an invaluable antique. Miroku closed the door and made his way to his seat next to Sessho, facing the professor.

"What is our purpose here?" Sessho demanded

"Very well... I have noticed that you two have begun a theory that you may be reincarnations of beings from the Feudal Era..." Professor Nara explained, "I wish to help you..."

"Why is that? And what makes you think that we'll comply?" Sessho countered bitterly.

"If I'm not mistaken Professor Nara, I think that you seek something in return..." Miroku stated.

"Only the information you've acquired so far..." Prof. Nara answered.

"But it's only theories... Why are you so interested in that?" Miroku asked.

"Very well... Then I'll say what I know... The miko loved the Taiyoukai and that wasn't her destiny. It was a mere accident that made them bound together! And she knew of this... so... she went away and, in the end, her memories were erased in order for her to continue on her journey to accomplish her destiny, to be with Inuyasha." Nara said.

"Tell us something we don't know" Sessho said coolly.

"I don't know why... but I believe that there's something missing... some facts... Her destiny wasn't chalked on a blackboard or anything... What if the destiny that was preordained for her wasn't meant for her at all? Every person is in charge of his own destiny... So perhaps the destiny with the Taiyoukai was hers after all..." Miroku stated.

"What if I said that it has already begun?" Prof. Nara asked, his eyes fixed on Sessho's. Strangely, at that last remark, Sessho's arms began shaking and his head hung low for a moment.  
  
"What?" Sessho said as composedly as he could. But his vision began blurring again and he massaged his temples inferring it was a headache.

"Sessho?" Miroku said worriedly, "Fight it... don't hold back". 'Why now? It seems that every day his control is wavering even more' he thought.

Suddenly, Sessho's head perked up and a blue crescent moon appeared on his forehead. Miroku gasped at the sight. His eyes were the same color but the light that shone from them seemed different. It was like was a whole other person, or spirit.

"Fool!!! The name's Lord Sesshomaru! Taiyoukai of the West! Where's my mate?" Sessho said at the trembling youth, "Where is she, monk?"

"I-I-'m not th-the monk... Sessho!!! Snap out of it!!" Miroku said fearfully at the stalking figure who was once his friend.

"If you don't answer me... then you will DIE!!!!" Sessho said as he flexed his human hands. As he did this, he caught sight of his hands. His eyes shone confusion as he stared down at them. "Why am I a wretched human? What magic is this?"

Miroku was speechless. He knew that Sessho had unleashed powers like him, but it never was enough to possess him. 'The spirit must have become desperate... maybe it means we are close to finding out our destinies' Miroku thought fearfully.

"I'm afraid it's too late. You can't make her remember! You don't have a chance! It has already begun!" Nara said as he rose from the chair, averting the Taiyoukai's attention, "And you Sessho or should I say Sesshomaru will watch as their destinies will be come true. And you won't be able to go against it!"  
  
Before Sesshomaru could react, Nara took Sessho's hand and put a prayer bracelet on his right hand. Sesshomaru felt his skin burning and yelled from the pain, and dropped to his knees. The crescent moon began to fade from his forehead.

"What the hell are you doing to him?" Miroku cried as he ran towards his friend.

"Taking matters into my own hands," the professor said as Sessho slumped forward and lost consciousness, "Do not worry... this will prevent any... resurfacings for the time being"

"Take him away... I'll contact with you in time," Nara said as he picked his briefcase, "My class starts soon"

Miroku raised an unconscious Sessho to his feet. He wrapped Sessho's arm around his neck and leaned his weight to his.

"Thanks Professor" Miroku bowed before leaving.

Professor Nara stood there quietly before his lips smirking evilly. It indeed had begun, but he didn't calculate the Taiyoukai's spirit to be so... strong willed. He was thankful that he had the bracelet at the moment. He found it along some 'other' remains at the remains of some village.

"Good... the Taiyoukai is now out of my way" he chuckled to himself as he locked his office.

Meanwhile, Sessho fell into the deep abyss of his mind. He had noticed during his meeting with Professor Nara that his pulse was rising rapidly and a voice, that sounded so much like his own, ordered him to 'release him'. After that he lost control and the world turned black.

When Sessho opened his eyes he found himself being dragged by his friend. When Miroku noticed it, he let go of him. Sessho wobbled to a nearby tree and rested his back on it.

"What happened?" Sessho asked as he looked towards Miroku.

Miroku chuckled, "You released something, all right... I had the pleasure of meeting your previous incarnation... a very rude one if you ask me"

"Indeed..." Sessho said coolly, "That fool is trying to take over my life for his own purposes... he had his own life in the past... he should just give up and let me live."

"Professor Nara put you a mystical bracelet... It made you return to normal" Miroku noted, trying to change the subject.

Sessho reached his left hand over the bracelet and tried to yank it out. As soon as he took it off he began to lose control of himself. 'Damn it' he thought as he put on his bracelet once again. Once he did, Sessho punched the ground until his knuckles were bruised and bleeding as he realized the turn of events. Before he could punch the ground again, his fist was stopped by a strong hand. 'What does that have to do with me, the fool!!' he thought angrily, 'I have no choice but to analyze that legend even deeper'

"What happened?" Miroku asked rather amazed at Sessho's strength, as he released the hold and shook off the numbness. 'He always seemed so collected'.

"Nothing... I will explain later. I need to walk around for a minute" Sessho said as he got up and walked again, mentally kicking himself of his emotional outburst.

As Kagome was led by Inu Kazuma, She couldn't help but notice how handsome he was. He looked exactly like a fallen angel. He was too good for her. He won't want a girl without memories of her past. Kagome stopped walking and became troubled. 'What if he asks about me? I won't know what to say? Then he'll lose interest and I'll be alone' she thought sadly.  
  
"The icecream shop is around the-" Inu stood frozen when he saw Kagome upset by something.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Are you all right?" Inu asked.  
  
Another memory came rushing into her head. She was in an elegant room, on a bed. She saw a blurred figure before her. She felt her heart skip at his presence. 'Was I in love with him or something?' she thought.

"_Don't... look... at me!!!" she said, "I'm dirty and ugly don't look at me!!" she said as she tried to fend him off, but he managed to catch her arms and held her tenderly against him. She shuddered violently as she cried and sobbed into his chest. She found comfort in his smell that soothed her immediately._

_She then noticed the person retreating._  
  
"_Where are you...going?" she asked weakly.  
  
"To take care of something" he answered in a deep voice as he quickly shut the door._

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome yelled still dazed in her memory.  
  
"For WHAT?? God you're weird! Are you in a trance or something?" Inu asked.  
  
"No. I'm sorry." Kagome said, insulting herself mentally for freaking the guy even more.  
  
"If I hear another apology I swear I'll go nuts!!!" Inu responded.  
  
"I'm-" Kagome stopped short and gave out a laugh, "How did you know my name?"  
  
"Uh... Well, it's a long story really." Inu said.  
  
"I can withstand it." Kagome bit back. 'If he knew me in the past, he could help remember my memories' she thought happily.

They entered the ice cream shop and he bought two ice cream cones.  
Inu and Kagome sat down at the ice cream parlor facing each other. He looked nervously at Kagome as he leaned closer to her.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Inu inquired with a smirk.  
  
"Yes..." Kagome whispered.

"I read it on your textbook on the table" he said smiling charmingly.

Kagome couldn't help but laugh. 'Of course... How silly of me!!! I did have my books on the table...' she contemplated bashfully.

Kagome felt Inu's hand caress her flushed cheek. She felt heat emanating from it.

"I like your smile..." he whispered at the blushing girl.

His head slowly bent down to hers as he fluttered his eyes close.  
  
"I can't, I'm sorry" Kagome whispered pulling away from his gentle grasp.  
  
"Don't worry it is my fault..." Inu said as he looked up at the window. 'It's too soon... What was I thinking' he thought.

When he glanced at the window he saw the jerkoff who was at his practice sitting on a bench nearby. He cracked his knuckles in aggravation. Kagome followed his gaze to the man there.  
  
"He looks so familiar" said Kagome as she stared at Sessho who noticed them looking at him and looked back indifferently.

"Maybe you know him from another life!"Inu joked cheerfully. 'I'm going to beat you down, jackass!!!' he thought with a smile on his face. "Excuse me but I have to go outside for a minute all right?"  
  
"Okay." replied Kagome.  
  
Inu went outside the ice cream shop and saw Sessho walking away.  
  
"You came for our one-on-one?" Inu asked selfishly  
  
"No... I was merely walking around... and saw her. Now, if you excuse me." Sessho said stoically before he turned away once again.

"May I have the pleasure of your name?" Inu asked sarcastically.

"Sessho Taishou... and I hope not to speak to you again" he answered coolly without glancing back

"You'll never have her, Taishou! You don't even know her the way I do!" Inu yelled at Sessho.  
  
Sessho continued to walk away as the words Inu said managed to reach to his heart. Inu turned around to see Kagome leaving the shop. "Uh, Kagome where are you going?"asked Inu as he walked towards Kagome.  
  
"Sorry, but I must go. I'll make it up to you, Inu!" Kagome said as she waved good-bye blowing a kiss at him making Inu blush deeply.

'He's the guy that I met that day on the shrine!' Kagome thought frantically, 'I felt like I met him before... I need to get to know him'.  
  
Kagome ran through the streets and into the campus looking for that mysterious young man. "I must find him. He sounded just like that figure in my memory. He can help me find out about my past," she said aloud.

She continued to search for him until she found him sitting at a gazebo watching the sky. Exhausted, she fell to her knees and Sessho acknowledged her presence. He looked amazed and almost smiled for a moment at her current position. He started forward but he felt a tiny jolt of pain coming from his heart.  
  
He ignored the pain as he walked slowly towards Kagome who remained exhausted on the ground.  
  
Professor Nara rose from his seat and glanced at the window from his office.  
  
"Foolish idiots. Little do they know the real truth of the legend. They never did ask about the reason their destinies were not yet fulfilled."  
  
Professor Naru glanced at the evening sky for a minute before closing the curtains, returning to his seat and reading more of a mysterious book.

SunMoon1285: (ditching stuff being thrown at her) I know the ending sucked... please... I swear I will make things better... I'm just trying to make a different plot

Sesshomaru: They are also confused by the storyline, love.

SunMoon1285: Okay to answer some questions... (takes out notepad)

Yes, Inu is Inuyasha's reincarnation.

Yes, Nara is Naraku's reincarnation.

No, Kikyo will not appear for Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation.

Yes, Sango and Rin will appear in the next chapters

Yes, the story will be very interesting afterwards

Sesshomaru: And funny

SunMoon1285: Please bear with me and I apologize for the strange turn of event in the story... I'm only making it more unique and less predictable

Please review and no flames (I'm on a verge on quitting... (cries))


	3. Chapter 3: What is Fate?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers!!! I'm here yet again to grant you with another chapter!!! I feel so happy for your reviews! You don't know how it cheers me up after-

Sesshomaru: Spit it out, woman! (nudges her)... They need to know a valuable reason for your sad ending and the weird names

SunMoon1285: If you noticed before a 'Hallie' and 'Robbie' (blushes)

Sesshomaru: Go on, ningen!!! (glares at her)

SunMoon1285: Don't be so angry about it Sesshomaru!!! (to readers) You know that when a person has a lot of things in her mind... you kinda daze off and show it in your work?

Sesshomaru: (glares at her) I can't believe you let yourself...

SunMoon1285: Well, my best friend is called Hallie and Robbie or Robert was my exboyfriend...

Sesshomaru: Ex-boyfriend for good reason! (sharpens claws), he ran off her!!! I should have been there to send him to oblivion!!

SunMoon1285: (becomes depressed again) I just can't get it out of my head... Strangely enough, their personalities are a lot like Inuyasha's and Kikyo's

Sesshomaru: Which is why you have me, my love! (takes out Toukijin) I'll hunt this 'Robbie' down and show him what a Demon Lord is capable of... (to readers) If you people need someone to take care of then call 1-800-SESISDAMAN

SunMoon1285: Sessho the Grim Reaper... Sorry for the details above (just some emotional release...) anyways, please enjoy the chapter and review!

Chapter 3: What is Fate?  
  
"Are you all right?" Sessho asked stoically as he knelt down beside her without looking at her straight to her brown eyes.  
  
"I'm fine... thanks for asking" Kagome said smiling, "Oh. I'm sorry. I'm Kagome Higurashi. I've seen you before at the shrine, remember?"

"Yes... I'm Sessho Taishou, a pleasure" he said with a slight smile on his face. 'This girl... how can she make me feel so... peaceful inside?'

Sessho's bracelet began to glow red. His pulse elevated proportionally, matching his quickening heartbeats. 'It seems the spirit within me recognizes her...' Sessho thought to himself.

"_Release me... Take the bracelet off, you ningen..." the voice called to him._

Kagome searched to look directly to his amber eyes but he avoided looking straight to her by looking to a tree nearby. It seemed like he was battling something within himself. 'I feel so comfortable by his presence, I feel... safe' she thought bashfully, 'just like that memory...'  
  
"Are you avoiding me? Why won't you look at me?" Kagome said as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

"I don't like to be... touched" Sessho answered plainly.

"I'm not contagious...." Kagome joked.

"But what if I am?" Sesshomaru smirked at her, fully aware that he was bantering with her, "Would you still...be able to touch me?"

Kagome simply smiled and continued reaching for him. Sessho leaned back away from her grasp until he fell backwards and fell on his back, hitting his head on a rock.  
  
"Damn" he cursed quietly as he rubbed his head in annoyance.  
  
-silence-  
  
"OH MY GOD! I'M SO SORRY!1! I NEVER MEANT TO DO THAT! I'M KIND OF SHY MYSELF IT'S JUST THAT I FEEL... so comfortable with you. I really hope that we might get to know each other a little better" Kagome said blushing furiously.  
  
"You don't have to apologize. I'd really appreciate your friendship Kagome Higurashi" Sessho said composedly.

'WHAT...THE...HELL... DID... I... JUST...SAY????' he thought mentally kicking himself. But it was too late to take back his words when he saw Kagome's joyous expression, making him feel all warm inside.  
  
"Thank you, Sessho," she said blushing even more by his manner of speaking,

She looked down trying to hide her face from him, which amused him greatly. As she did that she caught sight of Sessho's bracelet.

"That's a cool bracelet!! Can I try it on?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well. I really shouldn't. It's a family heirloom and all" he lied, "But you could look at it more closely"  
  
"Oh ok..." Kagome replied as she leaned closer to him. Her warm breath over his skin was making him lose control. Unnoticed by Sessho, the bracelet continued to glow, to keep a certain spirit at bay.

"It's really pretty though... and those stones seem to glow on their own." Kagome said as she stared at the bracelet.

Sessho quickly covered the bracelet with his sleeve from discomfiture when she said this. He didn't want her to learn his secret. He didn't want her to be scared of him and his spirit, because... he wanted to get to know her, quickly. With those thoughts in mind, Sessho stood up gracefully from the ground.  
  
"I'll see you soon, Higurashi. I really enjoyed your company even if it was only a couple of minutes" Sessho said politely, yet unfeeling as he walked away.  
  
"Good bye, Sessho!" Kagome said waving goodbye.  
  
'She's seems like a genuinely good person,' Sessho thought to himself, 'I need to get to know her... unlike others... she makes me feel at ease.'

_"You are on dangerous ground, ningen... This bracelet is not what it seems..." the voice told him._

"He seems so familiar somehow. But what sadness does he wield inside?" Kagome thought as she wrapped her arms around herself, "What is he hiding from me?"

"I'm back you guys!!!" Kagome called from the entrance of her room.

Suddenly two girls came prancing down the stairs.

"Kagome!!! You're back!" Rin cried as she latched herself to her friend, whom she looked up to like an older sister.

"Hey, Kagome! What took you so long?" Sango asked.

Sango Taiija and Rin Chan were her roommates here at college. They didn't care if Kagome had no memories of her past. They just told her that what counts is the present and their growing friendship. They had most of her classes together and were always worried for Kagome's wellbeing. Kagome didn't know what'd she do without them.

"Hey... Rin met someone..." Sango said as Rin's eyes widened.

"Oh..." Rin blushed furiously and disheveled Sango's hair in annoyance.

"Who's the guy?" Kagome asked Sango who took out a scrunchie from her pocket.

"His name is Shippo. It was so cute how they met up" Sango said as she fixed her dark hair into a high ponytail.

"Oh... tell me, Rin" Kagome said.

"Well... I had problems finding my class... and I continued looking upon my map when I bumped into someone. It was him. I quickly blushed and stammered apologies but he just smiled and asked me where was I headed. He not only showed me the classroom, he escorted me there and before I went in, he asked me for my number" Rin said timidly.

Kagome and Sango jumped in glee in excitement.

"I wish I would meet someone... with dark hair and gorgeous eyes" Sango said to herself.

"Oh that reminds me..." Kagome said before quickly shutting herself up.

Rin and Sango looked at her blushing face, inquiringly.

"You've met someone too?" Sango asked.

"Actually... two" Kagome said shyly averting her gaze.

"What!!! Tell me of them!" Sango and Rin asked simultaneously.

"Okay..." and Kagome trailed off telling her friends of her strange meetings with two handsome men.

Meanwhile....

Sessho opened the door to his apartment and saw Miroku sitting on the couch watching television. Miroku quickly acknowledged his presence and turned off the contraption.

"You're back" Miroku said knowingly, "How did it go?"

"I met her... the girl from the shrine... she seems nice" Sessho spoke nonchalantly as he sat next to Miroku and leaned his head back on the headrest.

"I brought something..." Miroku said as he took out a Ouija board making Sessho glare at him menacingly, "WAIT WAIT WAIT! Before you hit me... hear me out. We need to know more about your... spirit"

"For once agree with you... but will it work?" Sessho asked.

"It doesn't hurt to try..." Miroku said as he opened the board and made the preparations, "and with my ancestor's book I doubt we'll fail."

"Tell me how it goes afterwards," Sessho added in a bored tone.

"Okay... Sessho grab the key and let yourself go... let HIM guide it to the letters" Miroku ordered.

The bracelet began to glow as Sessho closed his eyes. Miroku then chanted a spell and looked at his friend.

"What is your name?" Miroku asked.

He saw Sessho's hand move from letter to letter.

_Lord Sesshomaru._

"What is your purpose here?" Miroku questioned

_To claim what is mine_

Miroku began to ask another question before he noticed that Sessho continued moving the key

_and to fulfill my promise to her... _

"What promise?" Miroku asked.

_..... what you should know, monk... is that something evil is in the air... if you don't release me-_

With that the connection the lost, for the bracelet gave an unearthly glow and Sessho was back to himself.

"Any progress?" Sessho asked Miroku.

"Barely... We can't let our guards down... especially you" Miroku said as he packed everything up, "We should go to rest... we have Professor Nara's class tomorrow"

Kagome clutched her books tightly as she went inside the classroom. This was the only class she took without Rin and Sango. Luckily, Rin had Shippo in World History, while Sango had Ethics. She looked around and found an empty seat in the middle of the large classroom. She sat down quietly waiting for the class to begin. She began to read when a hand brushed her shoulder and she took hold of it and began to twist it mercilessly.  
  
"DAMN IT!!! IT HURTS!!!" the boy cried out.  
  
"Koga, let go of her now!!!" Inu said as he entered the classroom. He wore a black shirt and loose jeans. He looked at Kagome dreamily, with a smile on his face.  
  
"I was only having a little fun. I heard she was great at-" Koga was cut short by Inu as he slammed Koga against the wall. The students looked on quietly, including Kagome.  
  
"I said to leave her alone," Inu said with a smirk. For a minute there, Inu's usual violet eyes held an amber hue that was quickly extinguished when he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry man," Inu whispered to Koga, "I just...don't want you messing with my thing."  
  
"Oh. Don't worry! Didn't realize she was already taken.." Koga said reassuringly.  
  
Inu sat with Koga at the back of the classroom, winking at Kagome as he brushed by. Kagome finally got the courage to open her book again and read on.  
  
"Good Morning," a low voice called out from the doorway to Kagome.

Sessho went inside the classroom. He wore a white buttoned shirt and jeans. He looked at Kagome with a ghost of a smile on his face. He was relieved that she was in one of his classes. Behind Sessho, Miroku entered glancing at her awkwardly.  
  
"Oh. Hello Sessho" she said with her voice faltering. 'Why... He seems so much more familiar when he wears white' she thought to herself. She was lost in her thoughts when a slam of the door brought her back to reality.  
  
"Hello! I am Mr. Nara! I will be your teacher from now on." he said sweetly to everyone. Too sweet. All the girls began to giggle and look in awe at his astonishing beauty. Only Kagome remained silent with indifference, Sessho inwardly smirked at that.  
  
"There's a strange aura around him." Kagome thought.  
  
"He's almost as good looking as Inu" a girl whispered.  
  
"Well," Prof. Nara said keeping his tone as serious as possible, "Let's go through the names."  
  
"Excuse me teach!!! Can you please go through the class quickly!!!" Koga called from the back of the class.  
  
"Yeah, some of us have lives you know, like practice." Inu called out.  
  
"Fools," Sessho said to himself. Kagome looked at Inu disbelievingly.  
  
"Very well. Koga and Inu..." Nara said collecting his papers and beginning to write on the board.  
  
"HOW DID YOU KNOW OUR NAMES?!?!"Koga called out.  
  
"It's a gift," Nara said in a mysterious tone. All the girls began to swoon, except Kagome who still remained unmoved by his antics. The class laughed at his 'joke' except Sessho, Miroku, Kagome, Inu, and Koga.  
  
"YOU ARE A PSYCHIC OR SOMETHING?" Inu asked.  
  
"Please. Don't be so stupid. I merely looked on your profiles, and some other things" Nara said, "Now.." The bell rung for a practice evacuation and the students began to collect their things.  
  
"Oh. Who in this class is Higurashi, Kagome?" Nara said to the class. Kagome who had her bookbag slung to her shoulder raised her hand.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome said quietly. Sessho and Miroku looked at Nara in confusion.  
  
"I hope to get to know you a lot better," Nara said, making Kagome shiver uncontrollably, "in your works".  
  
"Oh. All right" Kagome smiled and bowed curtly at her professor.  
  
'Soon you will find out about your past, Kagome Higurashi. And you will realize that death is the only way to soothe away your pain,' Nara thought as he waved goodbye to all the students.

SunMoon1285: Here's the end of the chapter! Don't you guys just hate Nara?

Sesshomaru: Who doesn't? When will I come out?

SunMoon1285: In a while... don't you realize that you have a bracelet that keeps you at bay?

Sesshomaru: I am not one to be 'kept at bay'... I still have my pride you know...

SunMoon1285: (waves Toukijin in the air) Here Sessho! (Sesshomaru jumps vainly, trying to catch to sword as SunMoon1285 goes up to higher ground)

Sesshomaru: You asked for it (turns into his true form)

SunMoon1285: Yipes!!! Please review and no flames please! (runs away with Toukijin with a giant white dog in pursuit)


	4. Chapter 4: Why Now?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME**

**Q's & A's of past reviews:**

**Why does Naraku get to reincarnate again if he got killed?**

Well Kikyo got killed and Kagome is her reincarnation... why not Naraku as well? 'Sides, it makes the story more interesting, ne?

**Does Sessho remember about his past life? What about the others?**

I was going to save that for the next chapters, but, no, he doesn't remember. He knows what Miroku told him from the book: 1) That something is within him 2)He may be the reincarnation of the Taiyoukai 3) His previous incarnation was in love with Kagome... BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW THE PAST DIRECTLY BECAUSE HE IS **NOT **SESSHOMARU

The others (a.k.a. Sango, Miroku, and Nara) are the same deal, even Prof. Nara (he just has more information than Miroku does you'll see in later chapters)

But Inu, Koga, Rin, Shippo have no idea of what is going on (for now...)

**What's with the dreams and memories?**

Okay... To make things more interesting, I made everyone have certain dreams of their previous lives (except Kagome who is merely remembering). Some are scenes from Belonging to You, and others were answers to unanswered questions from it, and some, were um... invented with good intention.

**Will Sessho let out Sesshomaru soon?**

Yes he will. (smirks)

**Chapter 4: Why now?**

"Kagome! C'mon let's go!" Sango cried as she stood on the doorway of her classroom.

Before Sango could reach Kagome, a dashing young man with short black hair stood in front of her. He blinked his eyes twice before realizing who she was.

"You're her!!!!" Miroku said as he grasped both of Sango's hands in his, "What's your name, princess?"

"Uh... Sango..." Sango answered while raising her brow at him.

"I am Miroku Lee... Will you bear my children please?" Miroku asked as he bent to his knees.

"What?" Sango yelled, obviously freaked out. 'He's crazy... but he's a good looking man. Wait, what the hell I'm thinking?' she thought frantically.

"Not today, Miroku Lee" Sessho said as he pried the houshi off Sango.

"Um... Sesshomaru? Will you join us for coffee or something?" Kagome asked timidly. She wanted to get to know Sessho better and wanted to prolong her moment with him.

Sesshomaru was about to deny her request, when he saw his friend's face. He sighed when Miroku motioned him over to talk alone.

"Go with her, and take me with you... I need to get to know Sango... She's the one for me!!! Please Sessho!" Miroku begged.

The girls saw as Miroku talked Sessho into going with them. Sango leaned close to Kagome to speak without them noticing.

"He's a very handsome man, Kagome" Sango said while sizing up Miroku, "his friend's cute too... and his antics are quite funny"

"If you say so" Kagome said with a smile.

After a while Sessho walked back with Miroku who had a smile from ear to ear. His purple eyes twinkled while Sessho's held no emotion whatsoever.

"We'll accept your request" Sessho said composedly as he and his friend followed the girls through the hall.

"Hey Kagome!" Inu called out from the other side of the hall. 

Kagome turned around and saw Inu coming to her. She waved back and got surprised when Inu put an arm around her shoulder. She kept herself calm and refrained from pulling away. Meanwhile, Sessho's eyes narrowed at the audacity of this fool.

"Now this is something interesting," Sango said to her escort.

"Yes, he may not show it, but Sessho is quite fond of your friend. And it seems the other guy does too" Miroku remarked.

"Tell your friend she's doing bad on Physics... that she needs tutoring..." Sango hinted Miroku.

"And do you any help with anything" Miroku told Sango with a grin on his face.

"No yet... but you'll be on the top of my list" Sango teased. But that moment was suddenly interrupted when Miroku groped Sango's bottom and got punched back to the lockers.

Kagome, Inu, and Sessho saw Miroku wobble from side to side.

"My dear Sango... you're so cruel" he said as he followed her.  
  
"Want to see my car?" Inu asked inquiringly, trying to change the subject.  
  
"Um... sure! Why not?" Kagome said with a gentle smile. Inu then took her hand and walked past the others into the parking lot. Everyone looked in awe at the cute couple, Inu with his golden blond hair and the serene looking Kagome. In the middle of the parking lot there was Inu's white Ford Mustang.  
  
"It's very nice." Kagome commented.  
  
"It's my baby!!!" Inu said with stary eyes.  
  
"It's amazing how silly and immature you are" a voice called from behind.  
  
"Oh. Hello Sessho! I didn't know you had followed us." Kagome said warmly, "You startled us."  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry. I couldn't help but overhear what he said" Sessho said ironically as he walked towards Kagome with a soft smile on his face. 'Two can play at this game' he thought.  
  
Inu remained on the same spot looking dreamily at his car as Sessho and Kagome made their way towards Inu's car for a closer look.  
  
"I like this color" Kagome said as she brushed her hand to the car's side panel.  
  
"Hm. It is" Sessho scoffed, then he had an idea, his smile turned into a smirk as his eyes narrowed at Inu. "OH MY! There's a scratch on this car!!!"  
  
"WHAT!!! OH NO!!!!!! MY CAR!!! MY BEAUTIFUL CAR!!! PLEASE MAKE WAY!!!" Inu yelled as he made his way through Sessho and Kagome and examined closely the car. He looked at a tiny black line on the bumper of his car.  
  
"This car was scratched" Inu said with his lips quivering.  
  
"No it isn't" Kagome said. She took out a napkin and cleaned the smudge away. "It's just dirt, see?" Kagome assured Inu as she showed him the blanket. Sessho was holding his laughter in the back.  
  
"You... saved my car" Inu said as began to hug her when he was knocked away by Sessho.  
  
"Keep your hands to yourself you fool..." Sessho said as he turned and left, "She doesn't like that."  
  
"But-" Kagome said, "You. Have we seen each other before?"  
  
Sessho turned around and faced her. The wind rustled between them. Sessho's amber eyes looked warmly over her. He studied her features and expression. 'She's so beautiful. I can't look away' he thought.

"_She is mine... do not take what is mine" the voice called within him._

"HEY STALKER!!!!!!! GO AWAY!!!!" Inu said to Sessho.  
  
"Inu, that wasn't nice." Kagome said to Inu.  
  
"I won't leave, for Kagome and I made plans to out go today..." Sessho said as he offered Kagome his hand. 

Inu fumed in the background as Kagome took tentatively Sessho's hand and he closed his palm.

"See you soon, Inu" Kagome said cheerfully.

"DAMN HIM!" Inu cried aloud, but not so loud that Kagome would hear him.

When Sessho and Kagome arrived at the coffee shop, they were greeted warmly by Miroku and Sango. They were sitting a booth table right next to a window.

"It seems like we interrupted a tender moment between them, Sessho" Kagome teased them. Sango's face blushed furiously and Miroku smiled at her reaction.

"Miroku, do you ever refrain from bantering?" Sessho said with a smirk at his friend as he sat beside Kagome on the other side of the table.

"Not as much as you do with Lady Kagome" Miroku spoke back as Sessho remained silent.

"Well... don't misconstrue what had happened with us... we have a friendship" Sessho commented as he glanced at Kagome.

Kagome felt a jolt of disappointment in her heart. 'Why do I feel that way? I mean, that IS what it is, isn't it?'

"Kagome... tell us about yourself" Miroku inquired.

"I wouldn't say... I can't remember" Kagome said rather bitterly. 'Damn me... why can't I have a normal life? I knew this would happen some time!!'

"I apologize..." Miroku said as he looked towards Sessho, who acknowledged him entirely. 'She has no memory of her past!!! Just like the end of the legend!!! It is her' he thought enthusiastically.

"It's okay..." Kagome said before she felt a hand encircle her own. She looked up to see Sessho look down at her.

"I'm sorry..." he mouthed.

She smiled back in acknowledgement, making the handsome youth's heart beat faster by the second. 'I've taken a liking to this girl...' he thought.

"What do you know from your parents?" Miroku asked, "about your past?"

"Well... they said that I attended High School, that one day I was walking into the shrine and I fell into the well... and erased my memory. Strangely I do not think it's true for I have new memories... glimpses of it though... of an angel. I call him Angel because he makes me feel so safe..." Kagome trailed off.

"Have you seen him? In your dreams, I mean?" Sango asked.

"I only know that he has long silver hair, and golden eyes" Kagome blushed furiously.

Both Sessho and Miroku jumped at her remark.

"Kagome... Sango maybe it's time for you to know... of our past history..." Miroku said as he looked towards Sessho as if asking for permission. Sessho nodded.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked nervously.

Miroku took out a black book.

Kagome quickly remembered another memory.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't attend to your wedding, Miroku" she said to him._

_"It's okay, you'll be here in spirit" Miroku answered her._

_"Here's my gift... a book so you can write memories about it" she said to him._

_"Thank you, Kagome. We'll treasure it always" Sango said as she gave her a hug._

Kagome breathed heavily as she stared at the book. The book was worn out and it had to be at least four centuries old. She gasped when Miroku showed her a picture of what seemed to be himself, but with longer hair. Sango had somewhat of the same reaction, but then when she saw the picture of her previous incarnation she wasn't surprised.

"Kagome... I've had one dream... We were in a village... and you gave something to me and my husband-to-be... but I thought it was merely a dream" Sango admitted.

"I know... because I just remembered it" Kagome said as the others looked at her in question.

**At the Soccer Practice**

"Listen up you worthless pieces of shit! You will make through the mile in less than 6 minutes or else you'll be kicked off the team" yelled Koga at the team through gritted teeth.  
  
Koga was filling up for Inu by taking over the team on practice. They were on the soccer field training for the next game.  
  
As the team began to run the mile, one small boy tripped and fell on the floor.  
  
"What was the coach thinking when he chose you to be on the team?" asked Koga to the boy.  
  
"I... I..." the boy stammered.  
  
"Leave him alone!," a voice called out. Koga was amazed to see that it was Inu who said that.  
  
"Are you all right kid? Don't listen to that loser. He made the mile in 13 minutes!!!" he said laughing.  
  
"Inu! What made you change all of the sudden?"asked Koga.  
  
"Nothing. I just seem so. exhilirated. Why don't you leave the insults to yourself?" Inu said plainly as he helped the boy up.  
  
"Sorry, Inu. It's just that... you seem like you WENT TO SISSY LAND!!!" said Koga snickering.  
  
"Nonsense." replied Inu. 'It's just that,' he thought, 'whenever I think of Kagome, it makes me feel like a much better person.'

"Where's Shippo?" Koga asked.

"Here!! Sorry I'm late... I brought someone to watch me practice..." Shippo said with a blush on his cheeks.

"Who?" Koga asked.

"Me. I'm Rin, nice to meet you" Rin said curtly to both Inu and Koga, "I wish you well with Kagome, Inu". She instantly recognized the man from Kagome's description of how she met him.

"Oh thanks!! Well let's get this practice started" Inu yelled at the team.

**Meanwhile, at the coffee shop:**  
  
Miroku was about to turn the page that held the picture of Sesshomaru when Sessho motioned him to close the book. 

"Not yet" he mouthed Miroku.

Miroku looked him confused for a minute before closing the book. 'Why would he want to keep his identity a secret? Maybe... he wants to win her heart as Sessho, not Sesshomaru' he thought.

"If that memory is true, Kagome, perhaps the one of the angel is true as well" Sango said happily, "You will get together and live happily ever after!"

"Not only that but it may be possible to regain your past!" Miroku added.

Meanwhile, Sessho remained quiet deep in thought. 'It seems like Inu is not the only competition that I have to win Kagome's heart, but also myself'.

"Sessho! I'm so happy!" Kagome started before joy turned to sadness, "But why would my family keep this from me?"

"For protection, Higurashi, I don't think you would believe that you were in another dimension in the past" Sessho assured her.

"He's right!" Miroku said, "And now... we're now all here..."

"But why?" Sango asked.

"To fulfill the destiny that wasn't fulfilled before" Sessho answered calmly.

"Whose destiny?" Kagome asked.

"Everyone's" Miroku said as he explained the legend over again to the two women.

**Later that night...**

"_Sesshomaru?" a melodic voice called.  
  
"Yes?" Sesshomaru answered her calmly.  
  
"Here" the girl said nervously as she handed him a piece of paper.  
  
"What is this?" he asked..  
  
"This is a song. Our song. If we ever lose ourselves then we can sing this to each other" she replied lovingly.  
  
"All right. it seems that I haven't been able to deny you anything" Sesshomaru told her with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Maybe it is by how much we have begun to like each other. Sesshomaru, I don't know what I feel for you. I feel, different when I am with you." Kagome confided.  
_  
Change of memory  
  
_"Brujo!!!! Come out immediately!!!!!!" Sesshomaru called out as he reached a meadow._

_"So the miko is leaving, isn't she?" Kaiyan teased before Sesshomaru.._

_Sesshomaru wobbled for a moment lost in himself._

_"Heh... It is beginning to drain the life out of you as we speak" Kaiyan noted, "Take the potion... it will cure even your mark"_

_"I WANT HER!!!! I WANT TO MAKE HER STAY!!!" Sesshomaru cried as his eyes turned into a crimson color._

_"She doesn't belong here... my lord" Kaiyan said rather seriously._

_"Then... if she can't stay in my world... then I will go to hers" Sesshomaru promised._

_"You have to die... in order to do that my lord" Kaiyan warned._

_"I will part with her... then wait until my strength withers away and I die" Sesshomaru said more to himself as he flew towards the well to meet his mate._  
  
Change of Memory  
  
_Sesshomaru's body turned incredibly pale and sickly over the next few years. His eye color was dulled completely to a blank stare. _

_"MY LORD!!! WHAT WILL THIS JAKEN DO TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER?" Jaken asked tearfully to his master._

_"Take Rin... and take her to the monk and demon hunter... they'll take care of her" Sessho said between wheezing breaths._

_"BUT MY LORD-" Jaken was cut off when Sesshomaru mustered an icy look before his eyes returned to his plain, blank stare._

_He quickly remembered the dreadful choice he made when he pushed his mate inside the well. Instinctly, as if it were in the memory, he reached for her fading form. _

_"Kagome..." he whispered._

"No! Kagome!!!!" Sessho cried as he sat up instantly from his bed. It was a dream, no... a memory. 'The Taiyoukai has suffered more than I anticipated' he thought with a tug of pity towards him.  
  
He hoisted himself from his bed. He was sweating and he felt tears running down his cheeks. Sessho quickly snapped out of his trance and paced his room, as he wiped the tears away. He sat on a chair thinking of that sad memory.  
  
"They loved each other... yet they were not meant to be" Sessho said aloud. 

_"Release me... let me go to my mate" the voice called_.

Sessho looked down at his bracelet for a moment before trying to communicate  
with the demon.

"Only tonight... and you will put on this bracelet at dawn" Sessho called aloud, "If not... if someone else is forced to subdue you... I will never release you again".

_"Do not mock me, human... you have my word as a youkai that you will return to yourself at dawn..." the voice promised him. _

He stared at the bracelet until his eyes felt heavy and subconsciously removed it. Just then a white light engulfed him as his hair grew longer and silver, his ears elongated to pointed ends, crimson marks adorned his cheeks, and the blue crescent moon adorned his forehead. 

Sesshomaru flexed his hands, now clawed hands. 'Good... at least the transformation is complete... I do not have human hands' he thought with a smirk.

He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when Miroku opened the door to his room.

"Sessho... I heard you yell....what..." Miroku trailed off when he saw the fully transformed Taiyoukai before him.

Sesshomaru smirked at his scent of fear and walked towards him.

"Your puny friend will return soon..." he muttered as he brushed past Miroku and opened a window.

"Where are you going?" Miroku called to Sesshomaru.

"I have someone waiting for me..." Sesshomaru said as he jumped from the window.

Miroku waited until Sesshomaru was out of sight when he reached his cellphone and called someone. A sleepy voice answered the other line.

"Sango! The Taiyoukai is back! The one Kagome was talking about!" Miroku warned, "Stay out of his way... he's too strong for all of us"

"What about Kagome?" Sango cried.

"I doubt he'll hurt her... but I'm coming there as soon as I can" Miroku said as he grabbed his ancestor's book and some exorcism spells.

**Sesshomaru:** DAMN YOU and YOUR STUPID CLIFFIES WENCH!!!!

**SunMoon1285:** (ditches Sesshomaru's slashes from Toukijin) AT LEAST I LET YOU OUT!!!! And there's also the preview...

**Sesshomaru:** (sheathes Toukijin) You are really an unusual person... This preview better be worth it

**SunMoon1285**: It is!!! And I'm already half-way done with the next chapter

(Sesshomaru looks at her longily)

**Sesshomaru**: (deep sexy voice from the anime) I could kiss you right now...

**SunMoon1285**: YIPES... Please review and no flames (runs away from Sesshomaru)

Preview Chapter 5:

Sesshomaru made his way to his mate's window following her glorious scent. His eyes looked longily over her svelte body hidden underneath the thin covers. He raised the window and walked inside the room, quietly and steathlily. He felt like he was in a dream. He arrived at the bed of his lifetime mate before he knelt down beside her.

Kagome felt something move and saw the man that assaulted her dreams in front of her. Her eyes widened in realization as she grew speechless from his stunning beauty. His face was hidden quite from the darkness.

"My angel..." she managed to whisper, her mouth slightly parted from the shock.

"Hai... I finally found you..." Sesshomaru said as claimed her lips with his.


	5. Chapter 5: Sessho or Sesshomaru

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers!!!! Sorry for the delay! Lot's of stuff happened... my computer got short circuited for some reason.

Sesshomaru: Yeah... it's true... such a shame

(SunMoon1285 glances at him curiously)

SunMoon1285: Weird... you usually curse at the misfortune of it all (takes out videotape) Let's see what really happened

Sesshomaru: No please! (SunMoon1285 hands him a chocolate, shutting him up as she plays the video...)

(Sesshomaru enters the room, expecting a smack on his head for being late... he searches the room desperately for SunMoon1285)

Sesshomaru: (angrily) Where the hell is that wench!?!?!

(Sesshomaru finds a post-it on the screen of her computer and reads it silently)

Dear Sessho:

I have gone on a doctor's appointment... don't bother searching for me. Don't do anything silly and the cookies from my reviewers are OFF LIMITS!!

Sayonara fluffy! SunMoon1285

(Sesshomaru slashes at the post-it accidentally dripping poison on the CPU damaging the circuits)

Sesshomaru: (looking at his oozing claws) oopss.... Well... (takes the cookies and munches them down) I'm dead anyway...

(SunMoon1285 stops video and looks angrily at Sesshomaru's direction, to find a chocolate wrapper. She takes out her trusty baseball bat in search for the soon-to-be-dead-youkai)

**SunMoon1285**: Please review and no flames

**Chapter 5: Sessho or Sesshomaru?**

Miroku went down to the lobby and watched Sessho's yellow corvette parked outside the glass sliding doors. He shook nervously causing the keys to jingle in his hold. 'Sessho is going to kill me...' he thought as he deactivated the alarm and got in speeding off, following Sango's directions, towards Kagome's apartment.

"Sango... no matter what... do not enter Kagome's room! At least until I get there" Miroku warned.

"All right..." Sango replied nervously on the other line.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru made his way to his mate's window following her glorious scent. No matter how many centuries has it been since he last smelled it, he could never forget it. It only fueled his desire to see her again. He narrowed his eyes through the window as he floated in the air, trying to find her when he finally located her on the bed. His eyes looked longily over her svelte body hidden underneath the thin covers. He carefully, yet quickly raised the window and walked inside the room, quietly and stealthily. He felt like he was in a dream, no heaven. It felt so good just to feel her soothing presence near him. He finally stopped by the bed of his lifetime mate before he knelt down beside her.

Kagome felt something move and saw the man that assaulted her dreams in front of her. Her eyes widened in realization, as she grew speechless from his stunning beauty of his silhouette. His amber orbs seemed to have a glow of their own. His long silver hair fell around him, some of it caressing the skin of the young woman. But his face was hidden quite from the darkness.

"My angel..." she managed to whisper, her mouth slightly parted from the shock.

"Hai, my love... I finally found you..." Sesshomaru said as claimed her lips with his.

His kiss grew more urgently and maddening, demanding more contact with her. Kagome moaned as he brought her body close to his, embracing her tightly. It took all her being to gather the will to speak to the handsome stranger.

"Wait... how... do you... know... me?" Kagome managed to say in between kisses.

Sesshomaru quickly removed himself from her, scanning her over, trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"You are her, aren't you?" Sesshomaru said as he took her scent yet again, "No other human can bear the same scent as my mate's"

"Your mate?" Kagome asked quietly, "Have we met?"

Sesshomaru felt like a dozen knives stabbed him at once in his heart. His eyes widened as he shook her gently.

"I'm your mate... Sesshomaru... You bit me by accident but then we finished loving each other..." Sesshomaru said lovingly, "Do you not remember me at all?"

Kagome remained quiet as Sesshomaru removed his collar showing her a dark mark on it.

"Do you recognize this?" Sesshomaru said.

"I have one in that same place," Kagome said as she showed him hers, "I've had dreams of you... which you made me feel so... complete and safe... just like I am now" she admitted, "I lost my memories when I fell in the well"

"You may be her at body... but not at heart..." Sesshomaru said icily at her.

"Wait!" she cried as she reached for him. The word came so naturally, as if instinct made her cry for him. 'Am I really his mate?' she thought.

"Why? Why would you choose to forget? I DIED waiting for you... I promised" he said making Kagome feel sorry for him and anger towards herself.

"She didn't choose to forget... Lord Sesshomaru" Miroku said as he entered the room with Sango. Sesshomaru quickly put his mask of indifference at them.

"Monk..." Sesshomaru whispered calmly, "What are you doing in this dimension with the demon hunter?"

"I am not the monk you once knew, Sesshomaru... but his descendant, his reincarnation" Miroku explained, "So does my friend here... and you"

Sesshomaru for once remained quiet, trying to take it all in. But unfortunately, it was all in vain as he lost most of his physical and mental strength, due to lack of sleep from his human host. He wobbled a bit, before landing gracefully at Kagome's lap.

"Ka...go..me" he whispered at her taking her hand softly, "I... will help you... remember..."

"Quickly! Put the bracelet back on!!" Miroku said to Kagome.

"NO!" Kagome yelled at Miroku, surprising even herself from her outburst.

"But he's only a spirit! The real host in the body is Sessho!!" Sango cried to her friend, trying to make her snap out of it.

"Sesshomaru..." she said soothingly at the Taiyoukai caressing his face softly as he closed his eyes enjoying her touch, "Leave us!"

Sango and Miroku looked on for a moment before leaving the two of them alone.

"I made a bargain with your friend; I have until dawn... to be with you..." Sesshomaru said as he tried to sit up.

"Can you tell me of my past, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked politely.

"I think that is something you need to know by yourself... even if I so much long for you to know of our love we had for one another" Sesshomaru answered the girl.

Kagome glanced at the window, as the sky prepared itself for dawn, different swirling colors of orange, purple and blue mixing together in the heavens. Strangely, a tear fell through her cheek, from having to depart from her 'mate'.

"You may not know it, miko, but your body and subconsciousness still recognize me..." he said softly as he wiped the tear away with pad of his thumb.

"Dawn is approaching," Kagome whispered as she took out the bracelet from Sesshomaru's pocket, as he remained staring at her, marveling at her beauty, "Don't worry... we'll see each other again!"

"Before I go... can I kiss you once more?" Sesshomaru asked as his eyes glowed in desire.

Kagome nodded as he slowly laid his mouth upon hers, silently enjoying the heat emanating from her soft lips. Kagome's hand trembled as she put the bracelet back on the Taiyoukai, who allowed himself to be kept away from her again, for he couldn't deny anything from his mate. Sesshomaru pulled away as a blinding light engulfed him, and Sessho appeared before her.

Sessho quickly noticed his current position with Kagome and quickly removed himself from her, hiding his blushing face from her. He felt like every time Sesshomaru tried to take over, Sessho lost more of his soul. He feared that someday... Sesshomaru would take over completely. 'What could be the cause of this?' Sessho said as he glanced at his bracelet.

"I'm sorry for my intrusion" Sessho told her as he stood from his bed, "did he... hurt you?"

"No... he was kind to me..." Kagome admitted to Sessho.

"I see..." Sessho said to himself quietly. 'I feel like a puppet under his string... a shell in which he harbors his spirit...' he thought abhorrently.

"Sango and Miroku are outside..." Kagome told him trying to change the subject.

"Miroku? How he'd get here?" he said more to himself than to Kagome.

When Sessho and Kagome left the room, they saw Sango and Miroku having a deep conversation as Miroku held one of her hands. Kagome smiled at their growing relationship, while Sessho merely scoffed.

"Sessho... you're back, my friend" Miroku said as he walked over to him.

Accidentally, while Miroku walked towards him, Sessho's keys fell on the floor. Sessho glanced at the keys, then at his nervous friend. Miroku laughed nervously as he scratched his head.

"Sessho! I know this MAY look like your keys... but they aren't..." Miroku lied as he quickly delved for the keys, but was beaten by Sessho.

"You better not have scratched it... if you wish to see the next day" Sesshomaru warned at his trembling friend, as he made his way out. Sessho slammed the door shut, leaving them without words.

"He must be mad, about something" Miroku said as he sat down beside Sango, "There goes my ride back..."

"What do you mean? He always acts like that from what I've seen..." Sango replied.

"He's right... I mean, I think he may feel like he's being used... in some way by my- uh... the Taiyoukai" Kagome muttered.

"But I must admit, Kagome... you were quite forceful and protective of the Taiyoukai..." Miroku declared.

"I know... I don't know what came over me... I'm sorry" Kagome apologized.

The conversation was quickly interrupted when Rin came out of her room, followed by a sillouette.

"Rin?" Kagome called at the girl.

Rin jumped in surprise. She pushed the figure back to the room and quickly slammed it shut.

"Oh... you're awake a-a-t this t-t-time?" Rin asked, "A-a-all of you?"

"Who was that behind you?" Sango asked brazenly.

"Uh... That was a friend of mine... we were studying all night, but it got so late that I offered him to stay" Rin admitted.

"I think it went farther than that..." Miroku snickered before being poked by Sango.

"Is that Shippo?" Kagome asked curiously. By the flushed look on Rin's face, they took it as a yes.

"Well... we better leave the two lovers alone" Miroku teased before introducing himself, "I'm Miroku... Sango will bear my future children"

At that comment Sango slapped Miroku away. Miroku only smiled at her reaction.

"Pervert!" Sango cried angrily.

"Well well... It seems that Rin's not the only one who has met someone..." Rin teased, "And it's for sure that you guys have gone way farther than Shippo and I did"

"So you did do something!!!" they all cried in unison at Rin.

"Um... Rin, can you let me out of here?" Shippo called from the other side of the door, making Rin blush even more.

"Ask him for yourself," Rin said as she opened the door revealing the red-haired boy, "He's Inu Kazuma's friend... oh that reminds me... I saw Inu at practice yesterday."

Kagome remained quiet at his familiar appearance.

_"Kagome..." a little fox demon cried as she jumped to her._

_"Shippo... I'm back! I brought you some chocolates!" Kagome said to the cute demon as she showed him a bar of chocolotate._

_"Thanks a lot Kagome!" he cried as he took her chocolate, eating it gratefully._

"Who's Inu?" Miroku told Sango, awakening Kagome from her daze.

"That's the other guy Kagome met" Sango admitted.

"Boy Kagome you sure get around!" Miroku teased before being slapped by three angry girls.

"Um... this is awkward" Shippo said quietly as he made his way to Kagome, "You must be the girl Inu's after."

"Uh..." Kagome mumbled as she blushed from that comment.

"Well... Rin and I have to go and take the test we were studying for..." Shippo said as he collected his bookbag, "Let's go Rin"

"See ya guys" Rin cried as she left with Shippo.

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were left to themselves again. Kagome still held a little pinkish hue on her cheeks from Shippo's comment. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Strange..." Miroku finally said.

"What?" Sango and Kagome asked at the same time.

Miroku opened the book and showed them a picture of three people: a monk, a female demon hunter, and a little girl. He turned the book towards the girls and showed the picture. The little girl had long dark hair and cute brown eyes. She smiled a cute toothy grin that could melt even the heart coldest person on Earth.

"That looks like Rin!!! Is she our daughter?" Sango cried before blushing furiously, of the way it came out.

Miroku looked at her before laughing to himself.

"She was the Taiyoukai's adopted ward. Before he died... he gave her to them and asked them to raise her as a daughter. She then became a mate of –" Miroku was cut off by Kagome.

"Shippo... a fox demon" she said quietly.

"Did you remember?" Miroku asked the girl before him.

"A little bit... but on the other hand... it was a given," Kagome said before staring at some invisible spot in front of her.

"Hey! Are you okay? You have been dazing off rather frequently" asked Sango worriedly.

"No, it's just that strange things started to happen. I began to remember things that I didn't know. I'm sorry" replied Kagome shyly

"Don't worry! Hey, I have an idea" Miroku said as he fumbled with some of the papers he brought with him when he brought out a stack of cards, "Why don't we ask the cards for your future?"

"Will it work?" Sango asked Miroku.

"All right! Let's go!!" cried Kagome in excitement. Finally she could see at least some clues about her destiny.

"All right", said Miroku while shuffling the cards, "Join hands and close your eyes!"

Miroku smirked as the girls followed his bidding. Before he could even move a muscle Sango smacked him on his cheek.

"Don't even think about it" she warned.

'She's good' Miroku thought at his failed attempt to grope the ladies, "You may open your eyes" he ordered.

"Kagome, take out 5 cards and place them in the shape of the star. Then I will be able to tell you about your fate" explained Miroku.

Kagome did as she was told and one by one, Miroku flipped over the cards and analyzed them carefully.

"You will have to make a deadly choice. You have to choose between love and destiny. You will suffer but yet, you know that it was meant to happen, again." Miroku chanted.

Kagome and Sango remained frozen on the floor. They haven't seen that side of Miroku before. After a few seconds Miroku blinked and became his usual cheerful pervert self.

"Don't worry Kagome, chances of this happening is slim to none, right?" Miroku assured her.

"Sure" Kagome replied as she pondered at that last word: again.

Kagome arrived at the university and was instantly entranced by a melodic sound that came from the music room.

"What is that sound? It is so familiar!" said Kagome as she went into the music room. Inside there was Sessho playing the piano effortlessly. Strangely enough, he didn't notice her presence. His eyes were closed as he played the soft tune, laying gently his fingertips over the keys. When he finished, he opened his eyes in surprise as he was awarded by Kagome's applause.

_"Her scent...Kagome" Sesshomaru thought._

Sessho quickly made sure his bracelet was on, preventing Sesshomaru from coming out. He glanced at her as she neared him.

"That was beautiful!" Kagome said, "That song sounds so romantic doesn't it? But even if I don't remember some things, I know that song. Somehow it is special to me."

"I don't remember much about the origin of the song... I remembered the tune since before I can remember. When I took piano lessons, I decided to play it out" Sessho replied.

_"That song is the one she gave to me that day... so that if one day we were lost... we'd find each other again" the voice said within him. _

Sessho narrowed his eyes as he focused himself, trying to ignore the voice.

"I'm sorry, I'm interrupting you." Kagome whispered when she saw Sessho deep in thought.

"No, actually, your presence is soothing." Sessho blurted out.

Kagome felt her cheeks grow hot and warm, 'Am I blushing?' she thought.

_"Teach her... maybe that will recover some memories" Sesshomaru offered._

"Come here, I am going to teach you how to play this song" Sessho offered as he extended his hand.

"Okay!" Kagome said as she accepted his strong hand. He led her to the seat of the piano as he stood behind her.

"Okay, first of all, you press your fingers here," he tapped his index finger on the keys, "And then, you play them according to the note."

"Ok." Kagome said to herself out loud. She hit the first note correctly followed by a whole lot of discordant notes. "I'm so sorry! I'm awful!"

_"Let me out... I will teach her..." Sesshomaru called within, "I won't let her see me"_

"You don't know how to play piano, youkai" Sessho thought in annoyance.

_"But you do...at least now you'll be of some use to me..." Sesshomaru said intently._

He thought to himself for a moment before doing what he did.

"Close your eyes..." Sessho ordered her.

Kagome looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes. Sessho half-heartedly removed his bracelet, allowing the demon to take over. But strangely enough, Sesshomaru remained in Sessho's human form, not overtaking him completely, being rather like his mind and conscience.

He took Kagome's hand and placed her hand over the keys and then putting his hand over hers.

"All right..." Sesshomaru said, holding his desire to take her as much as he could, "you play like this."

He guided Kagome's fingers over the keys deftly, and he hummed along the rhythm of the song, enjoying this moment. Having to bear each other meant nothing in comparison to the happiness and warmth that Kagome gave them at that moment. Her soft skin and her smell, like sakura blossoms.

"Someone taught me a song that went along this rhythm" Sesshomaru said as he shifted Kagome's hand over the keys tenderly. Kagome felt drowsy as another memory flashed through her mind.

_ I will make a song for him. A song that will make him remember me and to acknowledge his feelings for me. I love him so much... I hope that he loves me as well. This rhythm and this song, it will be a sign of my undying love..._

Sesshomaru stiffened yet bit his lip in to keep himself at bay, as he felt her head leaning back against his shoulder. He couldn't take this anymore, he was about to take over completely when Kagome spoke to him.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said quickly breaking out of her trance.

"No need to apologize" he explained, "Did... you remember something?"

"Oh my God!!! I forgot that I'm supposed to meet with Inu for a tutoring lesson on science" Kagome said frantically as she looked to her watch.

"What!" Sesshomaru said slightly amazed. 'Surely... this Inu, couldn't be... Inuyasha...' he thought, 'I need to find this on my own...'

Sesshomaru relinquished the hold he had on Sessho, but not before saying something else.

"Can I come along?" Sessho blurted out before he could stop himself after he put on the bracelet. 'Listen... demon... I will NOT go to see that fool again!!!' Sessho said mentally to the spirit.

Kagome looked at him with a puzzled look on her face.

_"For once we share something in common, human... but this is something I need to know... or I could just take over you again..." Sesshomaru warned._

"I have a strong background of sciences" Sessho said calmly yet as if he were forced to say it.

"Great! The more the merrier right? And you'll finally be able to get along with Inu! I know we'll get something good out of this" Kagome said to a wincing Sessho.

"I hope so" said Sessho in a bored tone, "You owe me, demon!!!!" he thought angrily as he followed Kagome out of the music room.

SunMoon1285: (puts baseball bat away) yay! Another chapter good and done

(Sesshomaru limps next to her with bruises all over him)

Sesshomaru: You are one interesting wench... your moods fluctuate very much

SunMoon1285: Writing lets me let off some steam... AND YOU ATE MY COOKIES!!!!

Sesshomaru: Sheesh... those cookies go straight to your butt

SunMoon1285: (smirking) Well... At least I don't have flabby abs... (pokes at Sessho's belly Pillsbury-style)

Sesshomaru: So we're both quite out of shape... but I am simply hot!!!

SunMoon1285: I'm going to the gym now... Well readers please review and no flames... previews are right below... Bye!

Sesshomaru: Please don't go.... (runs after SunMoon1285)

**Preview Chapter 6:**

"You feel like you're disappearing aren't you, Sessho? I'm going to let you in for a little secret. Every time you remove the bracelet... a part of you vanishes, while the spirit within you gains more control within you. When he controls you completely, which is after the third removal... you will go to sleep... becoming what he once was... and Sesshomaru's powers will be mine," Nara warned the youth before him.

_"I warned you about this bracelet... that it was not what it seems... you're a fool for not listening... now RELEASE ME!!"_

_"You knew about me?" Sessho asked._

_"You are not JUST my reincarnation... but unlike the others... YOU ARE ME... I will overtake you completely... release me and you'll be free" the voice answered._

"Never... never again" Sessho spat out, realizing that it would me he would disappear forever.

"Fool... you're merely a shell, a carcass... who does not have a destiny. Your only role is to bring the Taiyoukai back to this time" Nara added, "You thought you we alive, didn't you?


	6. Chapter 6: First Battle

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

Sesshomaru comes in dragging SunMoon1285 in the frame

Sesshomaru: Write ningen write!

SunMoon1285: Okay okay! Now that all the college application's stuff is all good then I have time to finish this story

Sesshomaru: Stupid ningen… Please review and no flames… I will make sure she does her best (smirks menacingly at the shaken author)

SunMoon1285: It is an extra long chapter and I'll update the other as soon as I can by the end of the week! Thanks for your patience fellow readers! And I apologize for any inconvenience

**Chapter 6: First Battle**

"WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE" yelled Inu as Kagome and Sessho made their way to the bleachers of the soccer field.

"Um… He's going to help with my tutoring. Please let him stay so you guys can help me do better in this class" Kagome said as she opened the book and began to read the chapter.

"Oh ALL RIGHT" Inu said in a sigh"Just don't do anything that you will regret doing, jackass"

"Well, I already did something that I did regret which probably isn't what you want me to do" Sessho said calmly more to a certain youkai than to Inu.

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE CONFUSING ME" said Inu.

"Really? Then why a person as simpleminded as you ended up offering tutoring for Higurashi" asked Sessho.

"Well, I happened to be on the same class and I did a'ight in the first test" Inu said confidently.

"From what I've heard from my friend Miroku, you haven't been in that class over a week and in the first test you got a 71" Sessho replied icily.

"Excuse me. But I got a 73" Inu corrected.

"Higurashi got a 78 and she needs to get better! Not worse" Sessho said with a stern tone.

"WELL! WHO CARES! I CAME TO HELP IN ANY WAY THAT I CAN! AFTER ALL, I HAVE MY READING GLASSES ON" Inu replied confidently as he put on his glasses.

"You're an insult to anyone who wears glasses." Sessho said to himself.

_"Even this human has the same stupidity of my half-brother" Sesshomaru thought aloud, "No doubt… he is Inuyasha's reincarnation"_

"At least I HAVE a car. A Ford Mustang GT. YEAH" Inu boasted"What about you? Opps… sorry, I forgot that you don't have a car."

Sessho, smirking, took out a keychain a pressed a button. On the parking lot, a car blinked its lights, a yellow corvette.

_"For once… I would have done the same thing… just to shut him up" Sesshomaru said within Sessho._

"You were saying" Sessho replied coldly at Inu"Anyway it isn't technically my car, it's just a loaner" he added to Kagome who stared at the car with her mouth wide open.

"What is it with guys and cars" Kagome exclaimed but then she turned the page and continued reading. Inu cracked his knuckles in rising anger towards his competition.

"That's it, you bastard! YOU'RE PISSING ME OFF! WHO CARES IF YOU HAVE A MUSTANG THAT LOOKS LIKE A PIECE OF SHIT" Inu cried in his rage.

There was an awkward silence in the group. Kagome read quietly as Inu became angrier each second that Sessho stifled a laugh.

"_Idiot" Sesshomaru thought stoically.  
_  
"Yes. My thoughts exactly" Sessho said with a smile acknowledging the other boy's mistake. Kagome still wasn't paying attention to the argument and Inu still didn't get it.

"Oh shit..." Inu said as he finally realized his mistake, "GOD DAMN IT! YOUR PUNY SISSY BOY STUFF IS DRIVING ME INSANE" 

"Um, excuse me guys" Kagome said shyly"Can you explain to me this paragraph? It's really mind-boggling"

"Here. I'll explain it for you" Sessho said calmly as he took the book gently from her without touching her.

"NO! I'LL DO IT! I DID OFFER TO HELP HER DIDN'T I" yelled Inu as he pulled the other end in the book.

"She won't understand a word out of your foul mouth you bastard" Sessho said nonchalantly as he pulled back.

"OH. LOOKS LIKE LITTLE MISS SESSHO GOT MAD" Inu taunted as he pulled the book again.

"_If you don't silence that fool… I will" Sesshomaru thought sourly as the bracelet began to glow._

"Uh, guys" Kagome asked.

"After tutoring her, I'm going to shove this book so far up your ass that you might probably learn something from it" Sessho taunted back bitterly.

"Oh yeah! But be careful, you don't want to mess up your little dress" Inu said pulling the book with all his strength until it broke to a dozen pieces.

-silence-

"Now see what you did Miss Sessho" Inu asked angrily.

"What I did? You mean what you did you half-breed" Sessho responded without realizing the last word.

"Half-breed?" Inuyasha trailed off his eyes turning amber for the merest second then retaining his usual violet glow, "You jackass!"

"_I added that remark, human… I needed to see if he really was the hannyou" Sesshomaru said from within._

Kagome bent over a started to pick up all what was left of her book, trying her best to piece them back together.

"What's wrong? Have you finally lost your words? Heh… This was a waste of breath." Sessho taunted.

"Oh don't even get with that smart ass shit" Inu complained.

"My book" Kagome started.

"You truly are an idiot." Sessho said in a sigh.

"Come here! Let's settle this right here right now" Inu challenged as he stood up.

_Kagome. Come to me.. Don't be afraid.  
_  
'Who is that? That voice, it is very soothing. And so familiar' she thought as she fell into a trance.

Kagome stood up sluggishly and walked towards the forest. Her eyes were blank and emotionless as she brushed by the two quarreling boys. Both of them didn't notice her leaving the area. Suddenly, a jolt went through Sessho's chest, making him wince slightly.

"_Find my mate you ningen!" Sesshomaru ordered icily at his reincarnation._

"I'm busy, demon… I won't let this puny fool win this spat" Sessho replied mentally to the spirit.

The bracelet pulsed heavily around Sessho's wrist.

"_I guess I need to remind you… I can make you remove this bracelet without much of an effort, for my control is greater than before. If you don't find my mate… then I will… and you will go to sleep forever" Sesshomaru warned in a calm tone._

Sessho glanced around searching for the girl only to almost get hit on the face. He dodged deftly as he continued looking around for Kagome which made Inu seethe in anger.

"What's the matter sissy boy? Afraid to get beat up" Inu said smiling as he tried to kick Sessho on the face.

"Wait. Where is Higurashi" Sessho asked as he looked around and easily blocking Inu's kick.

"Who cares" said a familiar voice"you're dealing with me now"

Sessho's amber eyes glowed in anger as he extended his hand forward and Inu just stared at him with a puzzled look on his face. The sky turned gray and all sound and light around the soccer field just fell apart.

"I don't have time for this…" Sessho said as his eyes darkened in hue"Kazuma, stop your childish games… someone is here"

"Well DUH, I know someone is here!... I'm not deaf you know… I knew you were different from the beginning! Inu yelled as he came closer to Sessho"You're such a SISSY. Getting all secretive and shit. You can't fool me"

Sessho looked at Inu in disbelief. Suddenly, Sessho yelled in pain as the bracelet began to pulse heavily.

"_Let me out… This is no ordinary being… I shall overpower you" Sesshomaru said as he struggled for control._

"I can handle this, demon!" Sessho replied mentally in a cold tone.

The quarrel was subdued when, amazingly, Inu went to Sessho's side and stood in a fighting position. 'Is this fool trying to save me?' Sessho thought.

"NO WAY! NO ONE GETS THIS MORON BUT ME! YOU GOT THAT" Inu yelled at the shadow looming over them. Sessho sighed in exasperation. "Great. I'm protected by an idiot," he thought.

_"Let me out now!" Sesshomaru ordered, "You, human, are no match for him"_

"No… tell me how to defeat him" Sessho said mentally to him.

Slowly the shadow took form and there was Nara, wearing a black sweater and black pants. His dark eyes glimmered in a weird hue and the wind tousled his long hair.

"Professor, since when do you wear a fucking wig?" Inu blurted as he looked at Nara weirdly.

"What a complete idiot" Sessho mumbled to himself.

"I finally found you, Inuyasha" cried Nara as he approached Inu.

"_Human! Take off the bracelet now… you can't defeat him… the man seems bound to another spirit… like you are bound to me! His scent… he's Naraku!"_

Sessho ignored the Taiyoukai completely as he darted forward and used what energy he could spare to tackle Nara to the ground. But the effort was in vain. Exhausted with the pain coming from the bracelet Sessho fell to his knees. Nara went past Sessho and grabbed Inu's hand.

"Let go of me" Inu warned"Don't get me angry""Why?. Why are you so worried to get angry? Are you scared it might turn out like that night, a long time ago" Nara whispered to Inu's ear. Inu's violet eyes widened at the remark. His body shook slightly at Nara's words that stabbed him painfully to his heart.

_"You fool… You have no idea what hold he has over you" Sesshomaru said warningly._

"Fine I'll release you…" Sessho said aloud as he reached for the bracelet.

"SHUT UP! That was only a dream! It isn't real! What do you want from me" Inu managed to say.

"I think you know the answer of that ques- ah-ah-ah Sessho." Nara said as he caught Sessho trying to remove his bracelet. With a simple wave of Nara's hand, Sessho hovered in the air before being thrown against a tree.

_"Damn that hannyou" Sesshomaru said._

Nara appeared instantly before Sessho and faced him with a smirk on his face. Sessho's body shook from the invisible binds that kept him pinned to the tree. Nara leaned close to Sessho's ear.

"You feel like you're disappearing aren't you, Sessho? I'm going to let you in for a little secret. Every time you remove the bracelet… a part of you vanishes, while the spirit within you gains more control within you. When he controls you completely, which is after the third removal… you will go to sleep… becoming what he once was… Just like I took over the human that inhabited this body" Nara warned the youth before him.

_"I warned you about this bracelet… that it was not what it seems… you're a fool for not listening… now RELEASE ME!"_

_"You knew about me?" Sessho asked._

_"You are me… my reincarnation… but unlike the others… even Naraku, I was destined to overtake you completely… release me and you'll be free" the voice answered._

"Never… never again" Sessho spat out, realizing that it would mean he would disappear forever.

"Fool… you're merely a shell, a carcass… who does not have a destiny. Your only role is to bring the Taiyoukai back to this time" Nara added, "You actually thought that you were alive?"

"Go to hell…" Sessho cursed at him.

Nara merely laughed at Sessho's futile comment and turned to Inu with a menacing expression in his face.

"Show me your anger. Show me your powers. Or else Sessho will die" Nara warned.

"I don't care about that damn idiot. You can skin and eat him for all I care" Inu responded. Sessho glared at Inu as he said that, as he continued to fight against the Taiyoukai for control.

"How about this? You will unleash your power or else, the girl dies." Nara said.

Inu lowered his gaze to the ground and remained quiet.

"I will never let him out again" Inu whispered in a low voice.

"Then I guess I have no choice" Nara said to himself as he glared at Inu. He cupped his hands as he began to charge his energy.

Meanwhile…

"Where am I" Kagome asked to herself as she found herself deep in the forest.

"I merely wanted to take you away from danger" a voice replied.

Kagome trudged around the forest. She glanced around looking for that entity who answered her question. It seemed to come from the ground.

"Don't be afraid. You have nothing to fear from me. Look at the puddle of water." the voice said.

Kagome walked towards the puddle of water. She looked what it seemed to be her reflection. But suddenly, then her reflection smiled at her. Kagome jumped back in amazement. There was another girl on the other side of the puddle that looked like her. She watched fearfully as the reflection hoisted from the ground and brushed herself off.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Kagome thought fearfully, "NO…THIS MUST BE SOME KIND OF STRANGE DREAM! I DIDN'T JUST SEE MY REFLECTION ARISING FROM THE WATER"

"I believe you found me… I am your sub-consciousness… I'm here to make you remember," the reflection said, "for they are in dire need of your powers"

"What powers! I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm Kagome! A normal girl with a normal life! All this must be a dream" Kagome cried as she covered her face with her hands.

The reflection turned her face slightly from her reaction. Eventually, Kagome relinquished her position and gazed at her reflection who still stood before her. 'It isn't a dream' Kagome thought sadly, 'I must have gone insane'.

"It is time for you to know… at least what you've done in the past… and what unique power lies in you" the reflection replied as she walked into Kagome's body. She felt a cold, yet welcoming aura circling through every part of her body. Kagome shook slightly from the reflection's entwinement with her. Finally, she closed her eyes as mental pictures began to appear in her mind. Endless flashes of certain events appeared in her head, making her recognize the occasion and learn little by little of her forgotten past.

_I fell in a well… into a Feudal Era… I met Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and the others… I was a priestess' reincarnation… and had miko powers_

_We were doing a quest for jewel shards to make a wish… I began to love Inuyasha_

_But then something happened… _

_I bit my first love's brother on the neck… making him my mate_

_What was his name? Se…. Se… Sessho… Sesshomaru!_

_Then Inuyasha chose Kikyo over me… I was so sad_

_I had to stay with Sesshomaru while he'd find a cure… yet we began to love each other _

_We've had hardships… but we conquered all together… and then he made me his mate for life._

_We destroyed Naraku…_

_The Shikon Jewel was destroyed…_

…_and I went back… to my time, but not before realizing my mistake!_

"Naraku! You still crave power after all this time. Even though the Shikon Jewel was destroyed in the Feudal Era… how can he become a full-fledged demon? I don't know…" she said to herself.

"I must stop Naraku! Maybe I can bring back his reincarnation…" she cried aloud in realization, "I must tell the others of my discovery!"

Kagome felt such power flowing through her body. It wasn't her miko powers… this were new. She could run faster and effortlessly, as a burning sensation emanated from the left side of her neck. Just thinking about Sesshomaru and his appearance the other night gave her immeasurable courage.

"I don't want to lose him! Sesshomaru means so much to me! Please God help me" Kagome cried as she ran through the forest ignoring the branches and thorns that were stinging her skin. She finally saw the bleachers and an evil aura was around the sky.

"Why Kagome… How nice of you to join us." Naraku said as he walked towards her, leaving two wounded youths on the ground.

_"Kagome! Human… let me out!" Sesshomaru growled only to be met by silence._

"No… Never" Sessho murmured quietly.

"You're so beautiful and fair. Too much for the love of them both" Naraku said in a bitter-sweet tone as he began to caress Kagome's cheek. Kagome slapped his hand away has hard as she could.

"Higurashi! Leave now" Sessho called out as he stood up.

"You shouldn't be here" yelled Inu.

"You two are becoming a nuisance." Naraku said as he continued to charge his energy.

Naraku was about to release a ball of energy but Kagome ran into him as hard as she could and tripped him, causing them both to fall to the ground. The energy ball that Naraku was charging was dispatched soaring into the sky.

Suddenly, Naraku began to laugh.

"How dare you… trip a teacher on school grounds…" Naraku said between laughs, "That will not go well and certainly without any consequences"

"Oh my god." Kagome thought as she realized what she just did"I actually tripped a teacher? I am going to get expelled! But I couldn't let him kill my two newfound friends… and Sesshomaru's spirit."

"You.", Naraku said as he took hold of Kagome's hair and rose her forcefully. Naraku was about to hit her but Sessho and Inu tackled Nara to the ground.

"Why are you doing this Naraku? Why do you crave more" Kagome asked.

Naraku just gave a scornful laugh. He couldn't believe it. The reincarnation of priestess was embodied by a fool.

"I guess we had enough fun for one day, don't you think"Naraku said as he stood up pushing Sessho and Inu forcefully to one side"If you really want to defeat me, then you should get a LOT better than this."

Naraku strode towards Kagome and traced her cheek, causing her to walk back immediately.

"It was good to see you again, miko" he whispered as he bent over her.

Kagome continued stepping back until she stood close next to Sessho and Inu.

Naraku turned around and left leaving a trail of darkness and fog. When the sky began to clear; Kagome, Sessho, and Inu sat on the ground unable to say anything to each other. They each found out secrets that were never meant to be known at this time. Inu glanced at the others. Finally he stood up and decided to leave.

"Wait Inu", Kagome cried"We have to stick together, no matter what may happen."

"Don't worry. I just need some time to figure out something all right? I'm not mad at you Kagome, I was really worried about you and I swear Nara… Naraku, or whatever his name is will pay for what he did", he said as he stroked Kagome's cheek" I'M JUST PISSED THAT I COULDN'T BEAT THAT DAMN SESSHO LIKE THAT JERKOFF NARAKU DID"

He turned and walked away grumbling to himself. Kagome looked at Sessho who was staring at his bracelet. Kagome didn't understand why he looked so angry. She just wanted him to feel better, to smile again. Yet another part wanted to see Sesshomaru and show her passion for him as he did that night. She loved it when they played piano together. But was that Sesshomaru? Or Sessho? Somehow… she had to decide… who it is that she should be with… Sessho or Sesshomaru? Now was too soon to decide… she had just recovered her memories and she needed more time to think.

"I'm sorry." Kagome blurted out blushing"I guess, I don't know how to make you feel better."

Sessho looked at her raising his blond eyebrow in question. He didn't know what it was that made him open up to her and be slightly nice. She was truly someone unique.

_"She doesn't know, that it is her who keeps me smiling and happy." Sesshomaru thought._

"You don't have to apologize, Higurashi ", Sessho replied.

"Sessho… I now remember my past… I have regained my memories" Kagome said to Sessho, "We have to tell the others immediately and we also have to recruit Inu".

"_She remembers? What does she remember? Does she remember me? Of our past together?" Sesshomaru cried in amazement, "Does she remember that I am her mate?"_

Sessho scoffed in annoyance at the spirit. 'You won't have it so easily demon…' he thought in a dark tone as he approached Kagome.

"How do you know that those are your true memories?" Sessho asked inquiringly, "Perhaps it is one of Naraku's tricks"

"_What are you doing human?" Sesshomaru asked _

_"I won't let you win. This woman intrigues me… and I will conquer her heart" Sessho thought back to the Taiyoukai._

"Because I believe in them…" Kagome replied with a small smile on her face.

"You shouldn't get stuck in the past… Maybe it is fate that you have forgotten and that you might start a new life" Sessho said in a calm tone.

_"What are you doing ningen? Her memory is too delicate… do not scramble her mind with lies" Sesshomaru commanded as the bracelet flared up in its ethereal light._

Kagome's eyes caught sight of the glowing bracelet and looked up to Sessho.

"Is Sesshomaru still there? Can I speak to him for a minute?" Kagome asked inquiringly, "Maybe he'll know if it's true or not".

"He is gone… and bade me to take care of you… as my bride" Sessho lied.

_"FOOL! LET ME OUT! I AM GOING TO BREAK THIS SPELL EVENTUALLY" Sesshomaru cried angrily within him._

Sesshomaru: Whoa… who would have guessed?

SunMoon1285: A little twist… more than one villain eh? But love does conquer all…

Sesshomaru: You did this for what I have done to you!

SunMoon1285: Um… maybe.

Sesshomaru: You will pay ningen! (claws drip with poison)

SunMoon1285: Please review and no flames!


	7. Chapter 7: Envy

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

**Chapter 7: Envy**

"Those fools." Naraku thought as he walked inside his office, "They don't know who they're dealing with".

He reached his polished wood desk and he sat on his black leather chair. He slowly whirled it around facing his window that overlooked the campus.

"But as I thought, the miko does not wield any powers since she lost her memory," he chided to himself, "if she did… then I have to rely on a certain… human"

He began to laugh hysterically. "How awful it must have been for her," he said in a sarcastic tone, "to have to gone through all that and yet… not know what to believe of it".

He looked around his office. Everything was kept up neatly and gave off a very professional appearance. But there was a painting at the back of a shelf of a Japanese woman from the Feudal Era.

She looked very beautiful. She was standing in front of a waterfall in a white short kimono and a red hakama. She had long dark hair tied in a neatly ponytail and soft protruding brown eyes.

"Only with their powers I can have the power to bring you back to life…" Naraku whispered, "With you, the youths, and the reborn Shikon… I will become a full fledged demon"

He looked through his files of a list of women that shared some of the characteristics that Kagome had.

"All this years, and so many girls… It's amazing how difficult it was to find her. Only to find her already falling in love with the Taiyoukai's reincarnation" he said to himself in a disgusted tone, "They will destroy each other in pain and betrayal. As for Inuyasha… may his demon side take over for me to absorb into my miasma"

"Kagome… If I can't have your powers… then no one will. And I'll make you suffer until you crawl and beg me to die," he cried.

He rose from his chair and glanced at the mirror. He now looked at the man known as Naraku, who had bright ebony eyes and long dark hair that reached to his waist. He touched the mirror and laughed wickedly as he swore that he will make Kagome Higurashi's life a living hell.

**The next day…**

"MAKE WAY DAMN IT! OH MY GOD OH MY GOD. MY CAR!" Inu yelled as he inspected a scratch on the side panel of the white Ford Mustang.

"It's not a scratch you idiot," Sessho said calmly as he got out of his Corvette and went past him.

"DAMN YOU... YOU DID THIS, DIDN'T YOU! YOU ARE PARKED NEXT THE MY CAR" Inu yelled.

"It's just a stain, you materialist. Kami…" Sessho said icily.

Inu remained quiet with a puzzled look on his face. "What's an 'maetirialist'?" he thought aloud.

"It's called a book" Sessho said coolly.

"What the hell do you mean" Inu asked.

"A book is a source of information in which people learn about cultures and knowledge. If you read one, maybe you will know what a materialist means. That is IF you know how to use a book" Sessho explained.

"YOU JACKASS- COME HERE AND SAY IT AGAIN SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS" Inu said.

"I don't have time for this bickering" Sessho said to himself as he turned and went inside the building.

Sessho went inside the building and into the classroom to see Kagome slumped in her seat staring blankly at the chalkboard.

"Higurashi," Sessho said, "Are you all right?"

"Um, Sessho? How are we supposed to act after a confrontation like this? How can I face Naraku after what he did to us? And I hit him! I will be in so much trouble. Oh god!" Kagome said in a worried tone.

Sessho reached forward and put his palm on her cheek. He bit back the pain that surged from his bracelet as he caressed her flushed skin with his thumb.

"_Mine! She is mine! Let go of what is mine!" Sesshomaru yelled._

"Don't cry. I will be there to protect you and besides, he too has to go through the same thing you do." Sessho said reasurringly. Sessho sat beside Kagome and waited as the rest of the students filled the classroom.

After a while, Inu went inside and sat behind Kagome.

"How are you doing?" he mumbled to her.

"Better… but still it just feels weird taking classes from someone who wants to kill us…" Kagome said half-jokingly.

"Nah… that bastard will not try anything for now. And I'll protect you whatever happens" Inu replied.

Sessho looked at Inu menacingly, eliciting a slight growl of possessiveness.

"I see the jackass is the same as usual," Inu added.

"Only in your simple mind, Kazuma" Sessho retorted.

Suddenly, a slam on the door signaled the arrival of Naraku.

The professor walked hurriedly to his desk and sat down. He looked around the classroom with a blankly expression in his eyes. Then his eyes settled on Kagome, Sessho and Inu, and his eyes glowed for an instant with a red haze.

"Well, let us do an oral quiz, shall we?" Naraku said, "Kazuma, Tell me. Who is the author that quotes: 'Secret guilt by silence is betrayed'?"

Inu glared at Naraku. 'How the fuck did he knew about my dreams?' Inu thought to himself.

"How the hell should I know" Inu answered.

"Well, Kazuma you failed. Next um... Taishou, can you define the theme of this quote?" Nara asked.

Sessho looked down, pain shooting at him like daggers from that quote. "It's about blame upon someone's heart, like regretfulness for something he didn't want that loved one to know" he whispered in a warningly tone.

"Yes Taishou, and remember this: Cicero said "Man's existence is irretrievably under the control of destiny" Naraku taunted with a smirk on his face. Sessho cursed silently under his breath, but he regained his composure as Kagome rose to her feet and spoke aloud.

"Actually, Mr. Nara, Goethe said that" Kagome said.

"Yes. You are quite right." Naraku said with a eerie fire in his eyes. He brushed his black hair from his face as he thought of another question. He paced forward to Kagome's desk as she gulped in nervousness. "Higurashi, have you read the works of George Santayana?"

"I've heard of him," Kagome replied quietly.

"Well. Why don't you meditate on this phrase," It was interrupted by the bell ring. But still, Naraku leaned close to Kagome's ear. "Those who cannot remember the past are condemned to repeat it.' "Naraku whispered softly as he smiled.

Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't breathe, it was all too much to take. She didn't know how Naraku knew about her lost past and that she couldn't remember. She rose from her desk and gathered her stuff.

"Have a good day, Higurashi" Naraku said in a sadistic tone, as she brushed past him, leaving Inu and Sessho confused by her strange behavior.

Kagome ran away from the classroom. She had to get out of here, as far away as she can or else she would lose her sanity. Even in her mind she heard Naraku's scornful laugh as she went through the halls. Yet she didn't know that it was only the beginning of her demise.

Sessho and Inu left the classroom worried about Kagome's reaction.

"What do you think he said to her, Taishou?" Inu asked curiously at his rival.

"I don't know… but it's bad" Sessho answered stoically as he suddenly fell to the ground howling in pain.

_"Release me… you fool! I will not be subdued that easily" Sesshomaru warned._

"Never…" Sessho cried incoherently as he clutched his chest tightly. Inu remained quiet staring at his insane conduct.

_"You will pay for your lies human… soon" Sesshomaru said in a dark tone, "I WILL break these bindings and take over your soul completely"_

"Sessho! Are you allright?" Miroku cried as he made his way to his friend. He pushed amongst the students that overlooked the scene, "We've been trying to find you! What happened?"

"Where's Kagome?" Sango asked the boys, "We were supposed to meet after this class"

"Well… she just left…" Inu answered, "I have to go I-"

Inu was suddenly pummeled by Shippo. His green eyes sparkled in recognition of his close friend. Inuyasha growled in frustration.

"What gives, kit?" Inu cried as he pried off Shippo from his torso.

"There they are, Rin!" Shippo cried as a weeping Rin made her way over to them. Her dark hair retained its usual glow but her brown eyes had dark circles around them from lack of sleep. Sesshomaru was at a loss for words, seeing his ward grown up.

_"Rin… Kami you're alive too? Just what is happening?" Sesshomaru thought._

"Enough" Sessho said aloud, silencing the demon lord.

_"Damn you human… if only-" Sesshomaru started._

_"IF" Sessho countered._

_"No one silences THIS SESSHOMARU and lives" Sesshomaru said icily._

_Sessho chuckled arousing the demon's anger to the extent._

"What is wrong Rin?" Sango asked the girl as Shippo held her reassuringly.

"I had a series of strange dreams… and… YOU were there" Rin said as she pointed at Sessho, "my lord"

"Rin… you couldn't have. You haven't seen him until today" Sango said to the quiet girl.

Everyone grew silent at her words. Miroku quickly took out his ancestor's book and Sango held both palms to her mouth in utter amazement when he showed everyone Rin's picture from the book.

"You have me mistaken for someone else, girl" Sessho replied, pushing roughly past her, only to be stopped by Shippo's hand.

"She doesn't mean you, but the Taiyoukai…" Shippo alerted, "And do not treat her so disdainfully, Taishou"

_"NO ONE disrespects my ward…" Sesshomaru warned from within._

"How do you know that? Are you a mind reader?" Sessho replied icily.

"Mind your mouth, jackass…" Inu retorted, "He's my friend"

"Sessho? What's gone into you?" Miroku cried.

"Because… I had that dream too…" Shippo replied ignoring the others' comments, "And you were there too, Inu. I thought you and I were the only ones, but Rin also dreams from the same era."

"And Koga? Does he dream now as well?" Inu asked.

"I do not know… we need to gather all we can" Shippo said.

"Miroku… maybe we have to summon a meeting and then get Kagome" Sango advised.

"Please do… but unfortunately I won't be attending…" Sessho said sarcastically as he continued his way out.

"Sessho… we need the Taiyoukai's help in this, whether you like it or not…" Miroku said.

"IT will not go out… I will never let that THING out again" Sessho said without turning as he left the group.

"Miroku did you-" Sango asked.

"Yes, I felt it too… something is not right… and the only person who might know is now lost" Miroku said.

"Let's go… this stench is giving me the creeps" Inu said as he motioned the group out.

'Stench?' Shippo thought, 'Maybe Taishou's not the only one with a spirit within…'

"What about Kagome?" Rin asked Sango.

"I think you and I have an idea where she went…" Sango assured.

"I hope she finds her memory again… wherever she is…" Rin whispered.

Meanwhile...

Kagome waited outside of her home for a time gathering her breath from the run. She raised a trembling hand to the door and went inside. Finally, she gathered the courage to call upon her family. Her mother walked down the stairs and looked very surprised to see her.

"Honey, you're back…" her mother trailed off as Kagome made her way past her and up the stairs. When she stood on the upper step her grandfather made his way to her mother from the living room adjacent to the entrance. Her mother was about to go after Kagome but a wrinkled hand rested on her shoulder, preventing her from going further.

"Let her go… maybe it's time" the grandfather told the mother when she tried to go stop her.

Meanwhile Kagome made her way into her room. It was decorated with white bedding with green sheets. She looked around for what seemed was a long time when she faced the door opposite to it. She reached her shaking hand to the knob only to find it locked.

"Kagome, what are you looking for?" her mother asked worriedly.

"That wasn't my room. My room had pink sheets… and there was a desk… That room with green sheets has a window that faces a tree where I…" Kagome trailed off. 'where I kissed Sesshomaru.'

She gasped for a moment and faced her now shaken relatives. They both were at a loss for words.

"Where's Sota?" She asked, "I need to ask if he has met him"

"He's at school…" her grandfather replied making his way slowly upstairs with her mother, "Who are you talking about?"

"Please open the door, okaa-san! I know my room is there! I know it…" she whispered.

Her mother looked at her before taking a key from her pocket and opened the door. When she flung it open, Kagome faced a room covered in light dust and spider webs. She walked inside and a photo caught her attention, she raised it and stared at it. A memory flashed in her mind from seeing the picture.

"_K-K-Kagome is this ride a ride to our deaths? We are going straight for that-" Sesshomaru stopped short as a flash of light flashed on him and the mountain opened to the end of the ride. _

"That was fun! Wasn't it Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as he looked at a confused Sesshomaru poking at the roller coaster.

"This carriage is a carriage of hell..." he mumbled as people looked at him weirdly.

Kagome took his hand and pulled him to the exit where they saw the picture that was taken of them portraying at the screen. Kagome couldn't help herself but laugh at the sight. Kagome was looking at the camera giving peace sights with a smile on her face and Sesshomaru was looking with wide eyes and twisted yell as his hands were in front of him in a defensive way.

"That was not funny miko..." Sesshomaru mumbled seriously.  
_  
"I'm sorry..." Kagome said while drying some tears from her eyes from laughing so hard, "I have to buy that picture"._

'He really does exist…' she thought dreamily as she clutched the picture close to her.

Tears streamed down her face of pure happiness. At least she knew the Taiyoukai existed, and they both were together. 'But what if Sessho was right? What if what happened in the forest… the other memories were also fake?' she thought as she continued looking in the room.

"Kagome? Do you remember?" her mother asked when she put her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Kagome quickly turned around and stepped away from her mother.

"Why? Why did you hide this from me, mom?" she asked vainly fighting back her tears.

"When you arrived that day, you had no memory of the past. We didn't know what to do. We couldn't tell you that you traveled between realms to save Japan, now could I?" her mother sobbed.

"Kagome, we did what was needed to do… Kami forgive us, but it was the only logical thing to do…" her grandfather explained.

"I don't know what to believe anymore… I don't believe anyone" Kagome thought aloud.

"Perhaps… you have only one person left to trust, Kagome" her mother advised, "But you'd have to go back into time"

"What are you talking about, mom? I don't have the Shikon! I can't travel through eras!" Kagome cried disbelievingly.

"The Shikon may have been only a link to the past… but now that mark on your neck would be another link there as well" her grandfather said, "It wouldn't hurt to try"

A few minutes later, Kagome stood in front of the wooden shrine that held the well. 'Strange… how this turn of events have played in my mind,' Kagome thought as she bid farewell to her family and walked inside, 'Mom was right… there is only one person left to trust… and that is the Taiyoukai'.

She hoisted herself to the lip on the well and prayed for this plan to work. 'Kami, please guide me…' she thought as she flung herself into the well and closed her eyes awaiting the cold wet, earth but instead felt a heat of aura surrounding her before she floated into the ground.

She shyly opened her eyes and saw sunlight pouring into the hole of the well. 'There is no shrine… am I in the Feudal Era?' she thought as she climbed out of the well and stood in the forest she once knew as 'Inuyasha's forest'.

"At least this memory is true…" she chuckled to herself before walking to the tree.

"So many memories have happened right here" she murmured happily before being faced by a small toad-like creature.

"Wench!" he cried in disbelief.

"Um… Jaken?" Kagome asked the now wrinkled servant of the Taiyoukai that has haunted her dreams.

"Wench! My lord had bid me to take you to him" Jaken ordered turning on his heel.

"Please Lord Jaken… call me Kagome" Kagome asked politely.

"I apologize, my lady, but this lowly Jaken has been waiting a hundred years for your return… I was quite angry about it" Jaken admitted as he walked with his trusty staff.

"A hundred years have passed? Then… I won't see my past friends…" Kagome said sadly.

"They had short lives… but good ones" Jaken retorted. He wasn't one to say good things about humans.

"What about Inuyasha? Or Shippo? Are they well?" Kagome asked.

"The kit is all right… has a few years ahead of him" Jaken admitted, "He has taken a liking to my Lord's ward"

"Rin and Shippo… who could've known" Kagome said to herself sarcastically.

"You haven't aged a day, my lady" Jaken said.

"Yeah… I still haven't grown up… late bloomer I guess" Kagome added.

"No… not because of that nonsense" Jaken retorted. 'She doesn't realize the effects of mating… just what has happened to her?'

Finally, they arrived upon a clearing. It mostly consisted on herbs, grass and weeds but on the foreground stood two white marble graves. On one grave it had the Tetsusaiga and on the other was the Tenseiga and Toukijin.

"No…" Kagome whimpered as she fell to her knees. She read the name over and over trying to find logic behind this turn of events. "Inuyasha and Sesshomaru…" she thought sadly.

"My lady… Inuyasha lived a few months before his demon side corrupted him completely. The monk and demon slayer alone couldn't subdue him, even with the Lord's help. Lord Sesshomaru lived for few years until… his heart gave out" Jaken said.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked.

"He means that he waited for your return… for if demons are parted from their mates they slowly begin to die of a broken heart" a voice called from the depths of the forest.

"Kaiyan…" Kagome remembered the brujo who helped her in many ways in the past.

"Before his final breath, he bade me to give you these" Jaken said as he gave her an amber orb and a crescent moon sapphire necklace.

"Did… he suffer…much?" Kagome said between shaky breaths.

"There is not a more painful death than one of a broken heart, human" Kaiyan said sternly.

Kagome's eyes grew blank in realization. Her hands dropped her new belongings as she made her way towards Kaiyan. She pounded her small fists against his chest.

"Then why did he push me in the well? WHY? WHY DID HE PUSH ME?" Kagome cried hysterically.

"BECAUSE YOU REJECTED HIM! YOU UNWILLINGLY REJECTED HIM THE MOMENT YOU DECIDED TO GO YOUR WORLD!" Kaiyan cried darkly.

"Then why did he reincarnate in a human's body?" Kagome countered.

"Destiny…" Kaiyan replied with a smirk, "is a faith greater than love itself. Your task is not yet complete miko, and the wheels of destiny will continue to turn until you make them right"

"By being with Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"No… at least not that alone… It is something that you alone must find" Kaiyan answered as he began to vanish.

"Wait! What of my memories… which are true? How can I sense if this is not some trickery" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Foolish girl," the entity cried as smoke surrounded her and Jaken, "The trickery resides on your surroundings that affect your mind… not your mind itself"

With that said Kaiyan vanished back into the forest.

"Damn brujo!" Jaken muttered under his breath.

"I can't trust anyone… only my mind" Kagome told herself. She knelt down in front of the graves and paid her respects.

"Inuyasha… my dear friend, rest in peace and may love find its way toward you. Sesshomaru…" her voice faltered at that moment speaking unwillingly without her realization, "I love you… now and always…"

"Come, you must go" Jaken said as he helped the miko up to her feet.

"Jaken… you do not have anything left here… perhaps you'd like to come to my era?" Kagome asked the impertinent toad.

"With the stench of rotting humans? I'd rather die!" Jaken answered.

"You'd see Lord Sesshomaru again!" she taunted the toad.

"My lord!" he said as his eyes grew teary with happiness, "I will follow to any hells to see my lord".

He went to the grave, bowed and took the Tenseiga and Toukijin from their resting position.

"All right! Then come with me, I'm sure the Lord will awaken with these swords in hand" Kagome said happily with Jaken murmuring curses along the way.

**A/N**

SunMoon1285: Very long chappie! So please review and I will continue to update! No Flames please… All this unanswered questions will be answered in no time!

Sesshomaru: (smirks) There you are! You have a debt to make (claws drip with poison) and then you'll be mine

SunMoon1285: (Dodges, ducks, dips, dives, and dodges claws) Yipes! Please review and if I live to see the next day I will update as soon as I can…

Sesshomaru: Mine! (unsheathes Toukijin)

SunMoon1285: (yelps) um… review and no flames (runs away)

**Preview of next chapter:**

Kagome is back into her own era with a very annoying Jaken. But her happiness will turn to chaos when Naraku tells the board of her inappropriate behavior! How will the gang react towards Jaken and her newfound memories? What will happen to her? How will she confront Sessho and his trickery and Naraku at the same time? And… what is that amber orb for?


	8. Chapter 8: Kagome's Ordeal

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

SunMoon1285: (whispering) Hello fellow readers… I am currently in hiding from Sesshomaru's evil claws (ducks)

Sesshomaru: Where is that wench? (disappears)

SunMoon1285: Here is the next chapter… please review and no flames… Please review because they make me write more and more (hides)

Sesshomaru: (sniffs and smirks) Oh… where could that wench be? (walks away)

SunMoon1285: Please enjoy- yipes! (Sesshomaru grabs her and drags her off stage)

Sesshomaru: Don't forget to review!

**Chapter 8: Kagome's ordeal  
**

"We're finally back!" Kagome cried as she arrived back on campus.

Jaken on the other hand was not as pleased as the miko. He hobbled from one end to the other frantically covering his nose from the different smells.

"The stench of humans is rotting my skull…" Jaken whimpered.

"That's just the carbon monoxide from the cars, Jaken," Kagome assured chuckling.

After all, they were in the heart of the city in Tokyo Japan.

"I wonder where the others are. Jaken…why don't you sniff them out?" Kagome asked as she looked around the campus.

"I am NOT a dog demon, wench!" Jaken boasted as others gawked at his small weird form, "Besides, only Lord Sesshomaru may order me… Did you hit your head on something?"

"Actually I did… and lost my memories of my past in the Feudal Era until yesterday" Kagome replied, "But… I had dreams of him"

"It's common to dream of your memories… and most of all, your mate" Jaken added glaring at the stinking humans gawking at his demon form, "You are a dumb human"

"I'll tell the Taiyoukai of your rude nature towards me…" Kagome warned, "By the way… do you have any spell to shield yourself? You draw a lot of attention"

Chanting an unknown spell he made himself invisible to the naked eye, only Kagome could still see him. Jaken gave a sigh and followed Kagome into her dorm room searching for Sango and Rin.

When she tried to open the door the key wouldn't fit. 'Strange… the lock seems new' she thought.

Attached to the door there was a note.

"Kagome Higurashi, please come at the headmaster's office." She read aloud.

"What may it be?" Jaken asked looking around to see if they were alone.

"I don't know… but I guess we'll find out?" Kagome said as she calmed her racing nerves and left to the headmaster's office with Jaken stalking behind her.

Meanwhile….

Sango and Rin checked the dorm a few moments after Kagome left, checking if she returned. Rin's eyes caught sight of the letter and gave it to Sango. They quickly read it and were instantly worried for Kagome's well being. Without any second thoughts, they ran to Inu's dorm room in tears. Luckily, Shippo, Koga, and Miroku were still there as well.

"What's wrong? Is she there?" Inu asked impatiently.

Sango gave the letter to Inu and he read it aloud. They remained quiet for a few moments after Inu finished reading it.

Miroku held Sango close until his hand strayed below her waist and a smack resounded in the room.

"Maybe it is about some activity or something.." Shippo replied calming Rin by taking her in his comforting arms.

Inu gritted his teeth in anger. He knew this didn't sound good. The headmaster wouldn't summon Kagome, a freshman, for such a petty reason.

"Don't worry Kazuma, I'm sure it isn't something bad." Miroku said as he gave a reassuring smile to the others.

"Well… I don't know about you guys but I am going over there!" Inu yelled.

"We'll come with you" Koga said. During his time with the gang, he admitted to a grumbling Inu and the others that he too had dreams of his past life, in which they were constantly fighting and arguing for the possession of Kagome. He admitted that he liked Kagome but that he respected her for belonging to the Taiyoukai. He wasn't the Koga from the Feudal Era but his reincarnation. What surprised everyone was that he was secretely seeing a sophomore named Ayame. Sango and Rin wished him well.

"Well come on… give me the damn pervert!" Inu said as he hoisted the unconscious Miroku over his schoulder and sprinted behind the group towards the office.

Before arriving to the building, Sango gave a yell and the others looked around to see what has happened.

Sango tore a yellow flyer from the wall and showed it to the others. Apparently, it was distributed all over the campus.

"Aw… shit! Everyone split up, find her and meet me at the coffee shop!" Inuyasha yelled as he dropped the now conscious Miroku on the ground and ran off.

"What happened?" Miroku asked the retreating group.

Meanwhile…

Kagome blushed deeply when she arrived to the office to find the Headmaster and Naraku speaking to one another. Before she walked in, she gestured the invisible Jaken to sit in the waiting room, making him mutter curses. The secretary was too busy in her work to notice a noisy invisible toad on the couch. The headmaster and Naraku acknowledged her silently as Kagome quietly sat down on the chair and awaited the reason for her presence.

"Higurashi, I believe that you did a physical assault on Mr. Angelo. And although that upsets me completely, I'd have to remove you of your scholarship. You will be able to stay until the end of the year… and maybe if you work after hours and have a part-time job to raise your tuitions you will be able to pay for the rest of your undergraduate shooling" the headmaster said.

"But headmaster, I have witnesses that may justify my reaction to Professor Nara's assault as being strictly self-defense. Please…" Kagome begged.

"You will live out of campus but you need to retire your living premises immediately" the headmaster interrupted, completely ignoring her request, "Higurashi, I am being extremely lenient for letting you staying for the rest of the years… you should be grateful. We had advised your family of your insane behavior and wish for you to talk to them immediately"

"This can't be happening…" she thought weakly.

Kagome didn't reply. If she told the truth that Naraku used psychic powers against her and her friends, then she would be kicked out and declared insane. She held back her tears as she stood up and looked sadly at Naraku and the headmaster.

"I'm sorry Mr. Naraku for doing what I did, I will refrain from doing that ever again. And thank you headmaster for being so lenient on me" she said respectfully.

Naraku merely smirked at her apology and waved his hand for her to leave.

She left the office and saw Jaken impatiently fidgeting the couch. She smiled weakly and signaled him to follow her back into her room and pack her things.

'Sango… Rin… family… what must you think of me?'

She left the office only to find yellow banners across the halls ridiculing Kagome. There were papers that said "Dirty Kagome" and "Crazy 'Gome". She frantically tore the flyers she could reach, but there were so many of them.

"I wonder if she tried to seduce Naraku" a girl whispered.

"I bet when he denied her she went and hit him" another said.

She looked at all the people who were laughing and scorning her. She held herself from doing anything rash and stupid and tried so hard not to cry. She held her books close to her chest as people started to throw papers and spitballs at her.

Jaken looked at the miko's blank eyes. 'That girl is behaving just like my Lord before he died… I won't fail you Lord Sesshomaru! I won't let her die!' he thought when he started kicking all the students that teased her.

"I heard she didn't get kicked out of the college…" a boy cried to his group before slipping on the floor.

"Where is she going to live? Maybe she can talk to the boys into taking her. She seem to be good at that" a girl said with a shy smile and out of nowhere got pushed into the lockers.

'Weak, stupid humans' he noted happily as he continued defending his Lord's mate.

Kagome was deep in contemplation; her own so-called classmates were teasing her. "They don't want to be ridiculed either. I don't blame them. After all, it's been the same for years," Kagome thought sadly as she went outside of the building. She needed to sit down or she would lose consciousness from the stress of the quick and disturbing situations she was in.

She sat on the bench as she tried to ignore the cusses and bad remarks the students said to her as they walked by. She looked towards Jaken who was still in the entrance batting people away with his staff. 'At least he's kind of helping me' she smiled at his silent yet violent gesture of affection.

Suddenly, she felt an aura beside her and heard the voice of her angel. He continued reassuring her and whispering sweet remarks that seemed to emanate from her necklace.

Don't worry mate, I will be here, always…

I will love you forever… you are so brave and beautiful, I am lucky to be yours…

Unfortunately, the voices were calling out to her from her thoughts. Even Jaken couldn't seem to quiet them down. She couldn't hold on any longer. Tears streamed down her cheeks and her face began to contort in sadness. Her mask was slipping away.

"I don't want them to have the pleasure of seeing this" she thought with gritted teeth, "I will not cry… I will not cry"

"Hey." a boy said as he yanked Kagome's arm causing her to yelp in surprise, "Why don't you show me why they call you the freak!"

Kagome punched the boy in the face and jammed him to the floor. Her necklace pulsed violently around her neck as an ethereal blue light shimmered from the crescent moon.

Jaken was left without words. He remembered the moment his Lord gave her these belongings.

"My lord, this lowly Jaken has taken the ward to the demon slayer and the monk" Jaken said in a bow.

_"Jaken…" Sesshomaru called from his deathbed, "Take these ornaments that Kaiyan made and wait by the well for her return… I am far too… WEAK to continue waiting"_

_Jaken noticed the lord's disgust at being weak, even more so to admitting it to him._

_"My lord… may this lowly Jaken ask what are they for? I mean… so I could inform the lady of their use" Jaken asked fearfully._

_"The necklace… will enhance her already developed powers… even if she has no knowledge of them… among other uses I do not know of… and the orb… the orb… the…" Sesshomaru trailed off._

_"My lord?" Jaken stammered as he shook his now still form._

_"Tell… her… I love-" Sesshomaru's last breath look its toll on him and his amber depths closed for eternity._

Kagome could feel the boy's shuddering arm beginning to break. The others looked on with a shocked look on their faces. Kagome let go of the boy who went back to the group and scowled at her.

"I'm sorry." she said as she stood up.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE NORMAL!" a girl called out, "Let's get her!"

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" a familiar voice called out pushing his way towards Kagome, "SHE IS NORMAL TO ME!"

Inu suddenly took Kagome in his comforting arms. She began to cry against his chest as he took her away into his car. Jaken frantically ran after them. Kagome waited a few seconds before she went in so that the still invisible Jaken could climb to the back of the car and then got in.

"ANYONE WHO DARES TO EVEN SAY SOMETHING BAD ABOUT HER IN MY PRESENCE WILL PAY!" Inu yelled as he got into his car and drove off abruptly.

Inu drove silently deep in thought to the events beforehand…

While Kagome was to the office after they summoned her, Inu was quickly tearing off all the flyers he could find. He caught sight of Sessho staring at the couch intensely from outside the office.

"ARE YOU GOING TO STALK ON HER? NO WONDER YOU'RE SUCH A WUSS" Inu said to Sessho.

"No, I sense that something is wrong. I need a favor from you." Sessho struggled to say, averting his eyes from the couch. 'There's something there…' he thought to himself.

"…" _Sesshomaru remained quiet for he knew that his servant was there but couldn't pinpoint it the reason and cause he was there. If he spoke or thought aloud the human could use it to his advantage. Purposely, he masked his scent from his servant for the moment… for he could ruin his plan for taking over.  
_  
"MAN! AT LAST YOU COME TO REALIZE HOW IMPORTANT AND INTELLIGENT I AM! YOU FINALLY DECIDE TO ASK SOMETHING FROM 'Inu THE MAN'!" Inu boasted.

"Shut up. I'm asking you because all those stupid people look up to you! I need you to follow Higurashi and keep her from trouble" Sessho said smoothly.

"_No shit, Taisho…_ that's what I'm doing right now jackass!" Inu retorted,  
"HEY! THE PEOPLE WHO LOOK UP TO ME ARE SMART! AND HEY! WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WHILE I'M DOING THAT FAVOR?"

"I'm going to talk to Naraku." Sessho said as he walked away to wait at Naraku's office.

As Sessho walked by the halls he saw banners ridiculing Kagome. He ripped those that were on his way and kept his anger hidden.

"I hope that stupid idiot can be able to stand up to those people in order to defend her," Sessho thought as he threw some of the banners in the trash can.

"_Afraid for her, are you?" Sesshomaru taunted, "It wouldn't be that way if I took over"_

"_Shut up… you have no say in this"_

"_Why are you going to see Naraku, human?" Sesshomaru asked._

"_You'll see soon enough, demon" Sessho replied in a dark tone_

For some ulterior reason that made Sesshomaru think of this human's foolish actions.

"Mr. Taisho," Naraku greeted with a smirk, "how are you today?"

"I'm good. What are you trying to do?" Sessho asked coldly.

"My dear Sessho. You've been constantly worrying about your bracelet and never even realized the truth behind the pain." Naraku whispered.

"Stop using riddles. Get to the point" Sessho said bluntly.

"Looks like Mr. Kazuma's attributes are passing on to you." Naraku taunted, "Well, why did you believe me when I said that your bracelet will hurt when IT tried to take over you?"

Sessho's eyes widened. Sesshomaru merely scoffed at Naraku's comment.

"What do you mean?" Sessho's voice was caught.

"Hush. It's a secret. As for your question, let's just say I'm moving on to another target… a young girl, perhaps? I'm trying to relive her past." Naraku said as he turned and went on towards the door.

"Be careful Sessho! Some things don't keep! And I wonder. How does it feel.to have to keep the love of your life at arm's length and to let her slip away into the arms of your spiritual rival," Naraku said to Sessho as he went outside with an intentional expression on his face.

"Naraku… I have… a proposition for you…" Sessho said darkly.

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Sesshomaru thought_

Naraku's smirk only widened at this offer. "What do you wish of me?" he asked in an innocent tone.

"I wish for you to relinquish killing Kagome" Sessho offered with an evil smile on his beautiful face.

"But what is there for me…" Naraku asked curiously.

"I will inform you of their every plan, kill Inu Kazuma, and ask Miroku to exorcise this demon" Sessho replied.

"_No…" Sesshomaru cried_.

"Annihilate him until there's nothing left… bring me the bracelet and your presence to corroborate his doom" Naraku said as he turned on his heel and left the halls.

"As you wish" Sessho replied in a cold tone.

Meanwhile…

Inu stepped on the gas as he got out of the campus, carelessly driving his way on the street next towards the coffee shop. He had an angered expression on his boyishly handsome face.

"DAMN THAT KID! He is stubborn like Lord Inuyasha… Ugh this is a carriage from hell" Jaken thought as his already green face grew greener from the drive.

"DAMN IT! THOSE PEOPLE ARE ASSHOLES." Inu said to himself.

He noticed Kagome's tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hey. Don't let that throw you down," Inu said to Kagome.

"I lost everything. I lost my friends, my scholarship, my teacher's respect. I have no place to live. I didn't want you or Sessho to see me like this. I'm sorry" Kagome whispered.

Inu screeched to a stop. Kagome was surprised when Inu turned to her and wrapped his arms around her. Jaken was too busy clenching the car's seats and control his rapidly beating heart.

"This is too much for you. But if it helps, you haven't lost me." Inu said softly.  
_  
I will be here with you always._

"Thank you, Inu" Kagome said with a slight blush on her face.

"Maybe it's truly him", Kagome thought, "my friend that I remember from long ago, Inuyasha"

"Hey, haven't I told you not to apologize again to me?" Inu said chidingly, as he pulled away from Kagome.

"Opps. I'm-" Kagome stuttered, "What should I do then?"

"Well… there's always this…" Inu leaned down towards Kagome's face.

"NO YOU DON'T YOU FOOLISH HUMAN! SHE BELONGS TO LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken yelled at the top of his lungs before plunging with his staff at Inu's head, effectively stopping the kiss.

"I wasn't going to kiss her… whoever-you-are… drop the spell, I always sensed you were there…" Inu cried aloud turning to face the toad, "…slimy toad, I was about to whisper a favor"

Kagome merely smiled at Jaken's possessiveness of her for his Lord.

Jaken dropped the sealing spell and gawked at the human. 'He senses me… Why didn't I notice before? He does smell a bit like Lord Inuyasha! Maybe it was from the… ugh' his thoughts went out the window when his face now turned purple.

"Jaken… are you alright?" Kagome asked.

BLEEEGH!

"SHIT MY CAR!" Inu yelled, "You damn toad, these seats are black leather! And What's that? Rat leftovers?

"You were driving a little fast, Inu… don't' worry it's just a car" Kagome assured feeling herself a little sick as well

"Higurashi! Are you all right?" Sessho said as he glimpsed through the window and looked at Kagome's tear streamed face.

"I'm fine! Thank you!" Kagome said as she forced a smile.

"No she's not. She doesn't have a place to go." Inu said.

"Well. She can go live in my apartment off campus. I have an extra room." Sessho offered. Unfortunately, Jaken and Inuyasha think the unthinkable.

"YOU'RE SICK! IS THAT YOUR WAY TO TRY AND NAIL HER!" Inu yelled.

"No one will take my Lord's mate to some human's house!" Jaken replied

"That's right" Inu agreed, patting Jaken's back.

_"I should thank him for this later" Sesshomaru unwillingly thought._

"No. What I'm saying is that we have our separate rooms, and separate bathrooms. She can stay there if she doesn't mind until she finds a new apartment on campus." Sessho said with a small smile on his face, "And you are?"

"My lord's lowly humble servant, Jaken" Jaken replied.

"Hey guys!" Sango called from afar. The entire group made their way to Inu's car.

"Are you okay, Kagome?" Sango asked worriedly.

"Yeah…" Kagome said, "I can't stay with you guys anymore because Naraku used the fight we had against us"

"Where are you going to live?" Rin asked between sobs. Shippou quickly calmed her down and kissed the top of her head.

"I guess with Taishou… but we'll keep a close eye on her" Inu retorted.

"What of Miroku… and er- his wandering hand" Kagome asked.

"Um… My beautiful lady, I will not be able to grope you as much for dear Sango and I are currently on a dating basis" Miroku answered as he kissed a blushing Sango on her cheek.

"He'll keep his hands to himself…" Sessho replied, "Or I'll cut them off"

"Yipes…" Kagome reacted, "Sessho, may Jaken live with me?"

"Who's Jaken?" Koga asked, staring at the tiny demon.

"The slimy toad is Kagome's bodyguard" Inu answered.

Sessho looked at the toad and sized him up. 'Why does he look familiar?' he thought.

"_Weak vermin… Touching my Kagome… you shouldn't allow it" Sesshomaru purposely said knowing the human's reaction._

"Yes he can…" Sessho said stoically.

'He looks like Lord Sesshomaru… but he doesn't smell like him" Jaken thought but decided to keep it to himself for the moment.

"IF SHE LIVES THERE, THEN I'LL MOVE IN TOO!" Inu yelled.  
"I NEED TO CHAPERONE YOU and Miroku"

"That's impossible. I don't have any more room for you" Sessho said.

"THEN I'LL VISIT EVERY DAY TO ESCORT HER TO CLASS!" Inu offered.

"All right, as long as you don't keep screaming" Sessho said through gritted teeth.

After that discussion the gang gathered Kagome's belongings and went to Sessho's apartment. When they arrived past the glass sliding door and the luxurious elevator they were faced by a majestic white door. Sessho flung them open and the sight that beheld left the entire group speechless. It was a spacious penthouse with glass windows that showed a good view of the city. Kagome dropped her things abruptly and went to the glass window and as she put her hands on the glass she stared at the buildings, the streets and the cars that were as small as toy cars.

"This is so beautiful Sessho!" Kagome said with a large smile on her face.

"Yeah, Taisho! DAMN YOU! YOU WITH ALL YOUR MONEY! YOU'RE SUCH A SISSY!" Inu yelled.

"Well, I rather not talk about that" Sessho said plainly as he glanced at a portrait of what it seemed to be a demon before turning to Kagome.

"Since we're all here… why don't we gather up all the information that we can?" Miroku asked the group.

"Sure!" Shippo and Rin answered at the same time before laughing aloud.

"I don't mind…" Koga answered, "but I have a date tonight with Ayame so I can't stay for much time"

Inu was about to turn and leave when Koga grabbed his arm and flung him to a nearby couch. "He is too" Koga announced.

"All right, then you have to escort me back, Miroku" Sango replied coyly.

"I am living here… so I can too!" Kagome said enthusiastically. Jaken on the other hand was still groveling about bearing so many human presences at once.

"I can't… I have a class in ten minutes. Don't expect me to arrive until late. Help yourself to anything" he said, the latter part mainly to Kagome.

"Thanks again for your hospitality, Sessho!" Kagome cried.

A faint smile caressed his feautures before he closed the door, leaving the gang behind.

"Now… let's get down to business…" Miroku said.

A/N

(Sesshomaru arrives with a smirk on his face while SunMoon1285 scowls at him)

Sesshomaru: Now be a good girl and alter the story…

SunMoon1285: (writes down) As Sesshomaru looked upon the fearful writer to change the story… an idea pops into her mind (smirks) She imagined Sesshomaru in a pink kimono in his ethereal almost womanly beauty

(Sesshomaru changes his usual attire into pink kimono)

Sesshomaru: WHY YOU F-…

(Inuyasha walks by and whistles at Sesshomaru)

Inuyasha: Hey baby! You're quite hot, lady. (Sesshomaru smacks him unconscious)

Sesshomaru: (eyes glow red towards SunMoon1285) DIE!

SunMoon1285: Please review and no flames! (runs away)

Next Chapter's Preview:

What does the group know about their situation? And what new information may Jaken say? What is UP with Sessho? What sinister act does he have up his sleeve to make Kagome fall for him? And where the heck is Naraku? Knowing him he will not let Kagome go so easily…


	9. Chapter 9: Rain

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME**

SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers... sorry for the tardiness... what can I say? Oscar weekend... (laughs nervously) Good News! Next Chappie is almost done so... give or take a few days I'll be posted as well...

(Eerie aura surrounds the room)

SunMoon1285: Thanks a lot for your reviews and support!... and for bearing with me with this weird story line... but hey! It's different, ne? Wait a minute... where is...

(Glowing red eyes appear behind SunMoon1285... she turns around shivering in fear only to laugh maniacally at the still cross-dressed Sesshomaru)

Sesshomaru: Change me back! or die beneath my claws... (sharpens claws)

SunMoon1285: um... let me think... no (speeds away)

Sesshomaru: Why you little wench! (stares at the readers) um... please review and no flames or else this ningen will drive me crazy for eternity

(Sesshomaru unleashes Toukijin and follows SunMoon1285 close in pursuit)

**Chapter 9: Rain **

The group sat around in a circle in the spacious living room. After Miroku served the guests some drinks, he took his ancestor's book and placed it in front of him as he knelt down. Glancing at the people around him he initiated the meeting.

"You guys all know that we each represent a reincarnation of someone from the past, right?" Miroku asked, and then gave away all the usual information they all knew, with the exception of Jaken.

"Yeah we all know that, idiot" Inu countered as he glanced to the window when Miroku finished speaking.

"Inu… please let him speak" Kagome asked politely, nudging his attention back to the monk's reincarnation.

"Whatever…" Inu said, "It pisses off how that damn Taisho brushes us off"

"I kind of agree… he seems quite different from before" Miroku pondered as he opened the book.

"Lord Jaken, is it? Will you kindly tell us about our past lives?" Sango requested curiously.

"Have you humans read that black book the monk wrote?" Jaken asked.

"Yeah we did. But we need more information about Naraku" Koga replied.

"And about that Taiyoukai…" Shippo added.

"Perhaps if you browse the book, Jaken, you might remember some more details that it states" Rin advised as Miroku handed the book to the toad.

Jaken sat and read the book quickly in silence. When he came to a certain page, his eyes widened in recognition. He flipped the book over to show the others Naraku's picture and his wish.

"Why does Naraku live? The monk says it was his dying wish to be reincarnated into the world… but that wasn't the EXACT wish. He asked for another chance… in another life. In so doing he brought forth your reincarnations' memories without realizing it. In other words it's another battle but in THIS Era… oohh I wish Lord Sesshomaru were here…" Jaken whimpered.

"Kagome, where did you find him?" Rin inquired.

"After I regained most of my memories, I remembered what my room looked like. I noticed that the one I lived after the accident was different from the one before it… after I searched my real room, I went into the well and traveled back into the Feudal Era…" Kagome explained.

"How can you travel in time? You don't have the Shikon, according to the book," Koga deduced.

"The Shikon was one of many keys to opening it… now my key is the mark on my neck" Kagome answered.

"Lord Sesshomaru's mating mark…" Shippo said.

"In the Feudal Era a hundred years had passed, and I met up with Jaken and he took me to the graves of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha" Kagome clarified.

Inu visibly paled at the name, diverting everyone's attention from Kagome.

"Did he die… a few months after you left?" Inu quietly asked.

"Yes…" Kagome said, "Why?"

"If it is true what you say… then it is for sure… that like Taishou, I do have a spirit in me" Inu stated.

"Inuyasha…" Jaken whispered, "I knew I recognized the smell…"

"He talks to me in my dreams and sometimes takes over me" Inu explained in a soft tone.

"His eyes grow red… and he grows incredibly angry" Shippo added.

"Inu becomes incredibly weak in the new moon and when he gets too angry, his control over the spirit wanes" Koga admitted.

"Perhaps we could use his help in this, Inu…" Miroku offered.

"He's not like the other spirit… he's a beast" Inu stammered as he shuddered, "All he desires is to kill whoever may hurt Kagome or myself"

"He's not possessed by Inuyasha but his demonic form" Kagome concluded.

"But we can make him come back, can we?" Rin asked.

"Miroku, is there any way to subdue the demon inside of Inuyasha, so that we can talk to the hannyou instead?" Sango questioned.

"I used to subdue him with the prayer beads… I always managed to control him… but I don't know now… I don't have the 'sit' command" Kagome responded for him, "We have to wait for another way"

"It's getting late… we'd better go," Shippo told Rin trying to change the subject.

Everyone said farewell to each other. Shippo and Rin left with Koga, and Miroku left to escort Sango back to the dorm. Only Inuyasha, Jaken, and Kagome remained in the apartment. Before Inu left he turned worriedly towards Kagome.

"Kagome… If my spirit is correct… please do NOT trust Sessho" Inu begged, "like he's going to do something to us…"

"But why? All he ever did was care for me…" Kagome replied.

"He really is Lord Sesshomaru's reincarnation…" Jaken alleged, "Then I'd need to speak with my Lord"

"Sessho said that he won't let 'IT' out…" Inu acknowledged, "So that's out of the question"

"The bracelet perhaps…" Kagome deduced, "When I was talking briefly to Sesshomaru that night, he didn't have the bracelet on! If we take it off then he will come out again!"

"Kagome? I don't think Taishou'll go willingly and say: 'Hey! Fine by me! Let out the spirit within me!'… he'd go nuts!" Inuyasha rebutted.

"Then you have to sneak in…" Jaken recommended with a wicked laugh, "Soon it will be the full moon… Sesshomaru's instincts usually takes over him, right my lady?"

"That is right… it will become too difficult to control! But I don't like tricking him that way… but if that's the only way to see him again… then so be it" Kagome determined.

"Until the full moon" Inu said as he put his hand in.

"Until the full moon" Kagome repeated as she placed her hand atop of his.

They both looked at Jaken who grumbled under his breath.

"Humans and their silly games" he muttered as he placed his hand in as well.

**Sometime later… **

It has been around a few weeks since Kagome moved in with Sessho and Miroku. She loved it there. Miroku was an excellent cook and Sessho helped her a lot on her studies in order to get a passing grade even with her part-time job. Currently she has a job as a waitress at the local coffee shop where se met Inu which was not far from their apartment.

Jaken surreptitiously worked with Miroku's book inside Kagome's room, searching for information about the bracelet, the Taiyoukai, and their current roles in destiny. He ate a few times a week and rarely came out of the room, other than dragged by Kagome to give him a bath once in a while. With his constant rants and raving, they both came out soaking wet from the bathroom. Every time it happened, Sesshomaru inwardly felt warmth to see her mate having fun with his servant. But on the other hand, it also displeased Sessho, causing Kagome to apologize to him.

_"She shouldn't apologize to anyone…" Sesshomaru thought inwardly. _

"It's raining a lot! Thank goodness today is my day off" Kagome whispered as she looked on the window of her new home.

'It will soon be the full moon,' Kagome thought, 'in only three days I would have to pry the bracelet off Sessho to see if the plan would work.'

She was quickly driven away from her thoughts when Sessho appeared quickly beside her. She barely withheld her cry of surprise at his strange demeanor. She smiled at him upon recognizing him, hiding her surprised expression.

"Hm… at least there are no classes today" Sessho said as she gave him another smile.

Suddenly, a loud knock was heard throughout Sessho's apartment.

"Looks like it's him" Miroku said giving a sigh, "Lucky for me, I have a previous arrangement with the lovely Sango…"

"Damn Kazuma" Sessho muttered under his breath.

Kagome felt sorry that they had to endure Inu's constant visits in their own home. Inu's visits mostly consisted on their covert plan for the night on the full moon, and at only a few days' time, they have to make sure everything went perfectly.

"I'm sorry… I- I- shouldn't be doing this after all that you did for me" Kagome stammered while looking away from the view.

"No, I want you to enjoy it here to the fullest. It makes me happy every time you smile" Sessho said.

'Why does every day that passes by, I begin to feel more pity towards Sessho and more remorse for my future plans?' she thought ruefully, 'Maybe… I shouldn't deceive him…"

"Thanks" Kagome said softly as she brushed her hand to Sessho's arm. He gave a knowing smile, but quickly hid it from her. His bracelet still pulsed heavily at his side.

_"Mine, mine, mine…" the everlasting chant from the demon lord further edging the human each day more towards insanity. _

Luckily for him, he has asked Miroku to perform the exorcism on the day of the full moon, unbeknownst to anyone, even Kagome. He made sure Kagome would be working late that night so everything would go smoothly.

Regardless to the Taiyoukai's constant threats and insults, he continued with his plans of ridding himself of this curse that has befallen him ever since he was born. He was shaken from his thoughts as the visitor knocked the door again.

The door was being pounded incessantly, much louder than before.

"I better open the door or else he's going to break it down!" Kagome said chidingly as she went to the door.

Sessho remained staring the horizon from the glass windows as she heard Kagome greet Inu warmly. 'Soon I will rid myself of that pest, after I release this spirit into oblivion,' he thought darkly.

"Oh… hello Inu!" Sessho heard Kagome say, "You brought movies! Which one did you bring?... Oh it's 'Cellular'!"

"Yeah… With all this rain well it's a good time to see movies!" Inu said, "Shippo is going out with Rin on a double date with Koga and Ayame. I don't want to be alone today"

"I know what you mean… Sango and Miroku are going out in a few minutes as well" Kagome disclosed.

"Which reminds me… I'm late!" Miroku yelled as he put on his leather jacket, "See you guys later! Don't wait up, Sessho!"

"Have a good one, Miroku! Say hello to Sango for me!" Kagome called back as the monk closed the door behind him.

"Will do!" Miroku yelled from a distance.

While Kagome chuckled to herself, Sessho brushed his way past Inu. She gave Sessho a worried look before he let out a sigh in defeat.

"Hello Kazuma" Sessho said without sparing a glance at Inu.

"Taisho!" Inu muttered, "REMEMBER THAT YOU OWE ME MONEY FOR THIS MOVIE!"

"I never asked to see movies." Sessho replied coolly.

He quickly changed his tone when he directed towards Kagome.

"Would you like some leftovers from last night's takeout? I'm making some for myself but there's enough for everyone," Sessho asked while he made his way towards the kitchen.

"Sure. Thanks a lot Sessho!" Kagome replied gratefully.

"YOU CAN STICK THOSE RIGHT UP YOUR-" Inu was cut off by Kagome dragging him to the living room. She gave _Sessho_ a wink as she manipulated Inu to put on the movies.

Sessho was thankful for what she did, but somehow he thought something was not right. 'No… she cares for me' he thought.

_"She cares for her mate… and that is not you…" Sesshomaru warned. _

_"Once you are out of the picture, I will be…" Sessho retorted. _

_"We'll see…" Sesshomaru told the human, hoping for his servant to think of something. _

**Meanwhile (Kagome and Inu's POV)**

Kagome dragged Inu back to her room and locked it. Inu saw the little toad slumped on the bed reading the book and taking notes on a little notebook. Beside him stood the orb that Sesshomaru had bestowed upon her before his death

"What gives, Kagome? Why did you drag me away?" Inu demanded.

"While he's cooking, we need to see to our plan…" Kagome explained, "How is it going?"

"Miroku and Sango apparently are going out that night with the rest of us. I made sure Shippo, Koga and the rest of the gang are out averting the monk's attention" Inu clarified, "You'll be alone"

"All right… then I have to wait until Sessho is vulnerable and take the bracelet off" Kagome said to herself, "But… part of me feels like I shouldn't do that"

"Kagome… you have to make a choice… if you really-" Inuyasha started before their conversation was interrupted by a loud yell from the little demon.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Jaken yelled frantically, before being shaken by Inu.

"You got what?" Inu asked as he loosened his grip and Kagome sat on the bed next to him.

"I found the origin of the bracelet… " Jaken declared as he jumped in joy, "It's from the same origin as Inuyasha's prayer beads… that village where the well was located, Inuyasha's Forest".

"But who could have created such a thing?" Inu posed, "Only mikos do that".

"Kikyo…" Kagome whispered causing the others to turn in her direction.

But suddenly, their conversation was over when Sessho called out for Kagome.

**Meanwhile… (Sessho's POV) **

While Kagome and Inu left to Kagome's room. Sessho took out his cellphone and dialed a number.

"What's our schedule?" he asked stoically.

"They invited me to go out on a group outing… I can't refuse to that… I'll see if I can leave early that night and perform the exorcism before Kagome arrives. Sessho don't you think Kagome should know about this?" Miroku asked on the other line.

"No… This demon is now of no use to us. He is merely a rutting beast; I don't know how much more I can bear" Sessho lied.

"I have a bad feeling about this Sessho… shouldn't we check for more informa-" Miroku was cut off when Sessho flipped his cellphone closed.

'Damn… he's catching on my plan… I musn't let anyone know' Sessho thought, 'Only three more days'

He gathered the food and called for Kagome to come to the living room. Soon he would get rid of this and be able to know Kagome.

**In the meantime… (Naraku's POV) **

Naraku looked at the rain from the window of his office. He raised his palm and placed it on the frail glass.

"Rain, it's soothing yet, so relentless." he thought as he traced his hand across the glass.

"I think it's time… for her to get a good taste of my power," Naraku said to himself.

His plan of making Kagome suffer was hardly effective on her. Even more so with Taisho's deal to annihilate the demon in exchange for her life. Suddenly, a smirk graced his features.

"_I_ will not kill her… but perhaps some persuasion may come to order" he supposed, " I would have to trigger some things inside her mind".

Naraku whispered indistinctly as he opened his book and began to chant in an unknown language.

**Later on…**

"OH MAN! THIS SUCKS! IT'S BEGINNING TO RAIN EVEN HARDER! NOW I CAN'T GO HOME!" Inu said through gritted teeth after the movie finished.

"You can stay here if Sessho may allow it." Kagome offered.

"Hn…" Sessho gestured.

Even if Sessho hated Inu more than ever, he couldn't let Kagome worry for Inu and letting that idiot drive his car recklessly in this weather.

"I GUESS I HAVE TO." Inu groveled.

"You can stay on the couch. While Sessho and I will go to our respective rooms" Kagome explained.

"Sure." Inu said, hating the fact of staying at his rival's house.

"Oh, and here are some of my sheets and pillows." Kagome said as she opened a nearby closet and pulled out the necessary contents.

"Thanks" Inu muttered, disliking the idea of being looked for as if he were a small child.

"And if you need anything else then you can ask Higurashi," Sessho relayed.

"OKAY ALREADY! DAMN IT ! DON'T TREAT ME LIKE A BABY!" Inu yelled.

"Sorry." Kagome said.

"Don't apologize. He seems kind of bummed." Sessho explained.

He knew that fire does not go well with water and that Inu is not on best terms with him… and vice versa. Inu stayed the whole day with them and didn't seem to take a shower. Sessho got sick at the idea that maybe Inu didn't bathe much.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING TAISHO!" Inu yelled

"Nothing… Why don't you take a shower? I don't want your dirty body over my leather couch" Sessho taunted.

"Sure… don't mind if I choose to bathe in Kagome's bathroom" Inu said with a grin on his face.

Sessho got angry. He was even more confused. "Maybe it doesn't work that way." he thought as he refrained from losing his temper.

_"That serves you right… stupid human" Sesshomaru muttered from within. _

After a few hours, Kagome was still awake even though it was a little past midnight. She wore braids and a white satin nightgown that reached up to her knees. She looked up to see Jaken huddled in a corner snoring loudly. After days of offering space in any soft beddings, couches, or even seats, he declined each request. She chuckled at his persistence and traditionalist ways of thinking.

She felt that something bad is going to happen. The pulsing sapphire necklace that she wore around her didn't let her sleep. Sesshomaru or her unconsciousness hasn't communicated with her yet and she was worried of Naraku's intentions. She quietly took off her necklace and felt peace of mind surrounding her.

Suddenly, a purple mist descended upon her chest. Her bosom began to glow eerily as she bucked her body in spasms from its penetration. Her sight began to wane and before she could even sit up from her bed, she lost the control of any of her extremities. As hard as she fought it, a spirit or force that currently inhabited within her began to control her body, causing her to change. Her kind brown eyes turned to a greenish hue and pain shot through her as she tried to regain control of her body. She fell and passed out on the floor. 'The necklace… it was protecting me…' she thought weakly before she succumbed to the pulsing force in her body taking her into the world of dreams and desires.

Jaken rose from his slumber to see Kagome passed out on the floor. He checked her over and grew surprised at her sudden movement.

_Kagome… Come to meet me in the heavens… _

_Sesshomaru? Is it you? What about Sessho? _

_Come… _

Kagome levitated lightly from the floor. Her eyes were still closed as she stood gracefully, as if she were sleepwalking. She made her way to the door until Jaken blocked the entrance. She opened her now emerald glowing her to the toad demon. He shook under her stoic gaze.

"My lady… are you well? What-" Jaken's questions were muffled as she stepped over his face and left him crawling after her. 'Just like Lord Sesshomaru…' he mused.

She didn't have any control of her body. She could only watch as her body stepped over Jaken, wavered to the door, and went outside of her room. She heard herself sigh. She saw a thunderstorm outside, which made her face break into an eerie smile.

_My lord… where are you? _

_Open the door… my love… I'm there _

_Are you really out there? _

_You'll see… _

While she walked, she noticed Inu sleeping on the couch. He looked so much like a fallen angel. He was only wearing his loose fit jeans. His golden hair fell loosely on his tanned face. Kagome fought for control as her body began to come closer to the window. She lost her consciousness as she began to see only black.

_Sesshomaru? I'm almost there…but I can't see… what do you want me to do? _

_Free me my love… _

_What do you mean? I don't understand… _

_A cackling sound emanated into the recesses of her subconciousness, _

_Sesshomaru? _

_"Now you're in my control" Naraku's voice said in her head. _

_NO!_

Suddenly, a memory came rushing by into thedepths of her fragile mind...

_"Kagome. don't be afraid. It doesn't hurt, just forget" her mother said to her fallen form outside the well. She didn't notice her cuts and huge scrape on the side of her head. _

"Where is he?" Kagome cried regardless of what was to happen to her.

"He's not here… you are home…" her mother said.

_"NO mom! I just left home… he was my home" she cried against her. _

_"It wasn't meant to last, my daughter… let go" her mother cooed to the girl. 'Anything to make her stop crying… even if it means to forget' she thought ruefully. _

_"We have to rid of her heartbreak" her grandfather said as he took hold of her head, "Take this my child… and you'll forget…" _

_"NO… He's waiting for me! I… I…" she yelled before something was put in her mouth. _

_When Kagome yelled at her grandfather, he slipped the pill and forced her to swallow it. 'It's for your own good, Kagome… you don't belong over there… Kami forgive me' he thought. _

"NO! Don't go!" Kagome yelled incoherently as she pounded against her mother's chest. After a few moments she ceased her attack. She looked up blankly to her mother. "Mother… where am I?"

"No… don't forget…!" Kagome's voice called out to her memory, still half-conscious. Suddenly, all around her illusory worldwent black and she walked blindly in search for an exit. A light appeared beyond the abyss summoning her towards it.

_"Kagome… I'm here… I've waited..."an image of Sesshomaru said as he reached for her hand, hindered by a shackle on his right arm, "Free me…" _

She stretched her hand and was met by a sliding glass of some sort; she flung it open and ran to a fading image of the demon lord. But then she was caught into a hold by someone…

_"Kagome… what do you think you are doing?" a figure in red cried into her ear. He breathed into her appendage causing her shiver, 'You are only mine to protect' _

She yelled in agony as she fought desperately against him, to free from his iron grip and run to her mate.

Inu was sleeping before he heard the sound of a lock clicking open. He opened his eyes drowsily to be met by Kagome's ethereal form. He stared as she opened the glass sliding door subconsciously and began to raise herself on the banister of the porch, as if she was reaching for something.

Before she could dive to the scenery below, he ran to her and held her back.

"KAGOME! WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING!" Inu yelled as tried to pull Kagome off the banister.

_"She's only mine to protect…" the voice in him cried_

_"Fuck... you again" Inu retorted._

_A/N_

Sesshomaru: That was a cliffie... (continues eating chocolates)

SunMoon1285: Thank goodness I still had those chocolates from V-day! (sighs) Well next chappie will be up soon and-

Inu: (arrives with bleeding nose, bruises and scratches) Do you think it's funny for me to get beat up... by a GIRL!

SunMoon1285: At least you're not wearing a pink kimono (points at Sesshomaru, still oblivious to the world)

Sesshomaru: Wench change me- (continues eating when SunMoon1285 hands him another box of chocolates)

SunMoon1285: Please review NO FLAMES... I'm very sensitive about flames (shudders and cries in fear)


	10. Chapter 10: Recognition

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME**

SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers! This is SunMoon1285 here… with the chapter I promised to have in a few days time! I'm trying to compensate for my lazy self and for not updating in such a long time… forgive me (sulks)

Sesshomaru: Foolish human

(SunMoon1285 scowls at him before taking one of his swords and slashing at him)

Sesshomaru: (laughs) Silly ningen, you took Tenseiga!

SunMoon1285: Oh… (laughs nervously)

Sesshomaru: Such a delectable ningen to try to kill this Sesshomaru… worthy of being my m- (SunMoon1285 stuffs his mouth with chocolates and turns to audience)

SunMoon1285: Please review and no flames… the more I get… the sooner I update! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10: Recognition**

"_She's only mine to protect…" the voice in him cried_

"_Fuck… you again" Inu retorted._

It wasn't a good time for his spirit to gain control of himself. It only made Kagome fight against him even more desperately. His beast growled in order to make the human give in to his spirit and relinquish his control.

"_Protect… protect…" the demon chanted in the recesses of Inu's mind._

'_Damn,' Inu thought, 'He's gaining control gradually after that fight with Naraku. I don't know how much I can bear this'_

"_Not now… I can handle this… go away and I'll summon you if it all fails," he ordered sternly to the howling beast within._

"…" _the beast only growled and finally gave in to the stronger human, smelling the truth in his words._

Inu quickly gathered his wits and control of his body, only to hear Kagome yell at the top of her lungs and fight against him. 'What is wrong with her? I don't know what to do…' he thought, 'I can only hold her back'.

By that time, Jaken made his way to the living room, and gazed at the scene before him. Inu and Kagome were drenched from the heavy rain as he tried to pull Kagome back inside. Finally, Inu flung her over his shoulder and made his way inside.

"She's possessed" Jaken cried at the boy.

Before the male could respond, Kagome turned around and they both caught a glimpse of her eyes. The greenish glow from them was unearthly. It made Inu wince at her glare and remained rooted where he currently stood.

Taking Inu's shock to her advantage, she slowly walked back outside, keeping her intense gaze with the young man. When she arrived outside, Kagome's braided hair became undone and her ebony locks rustled wildly from the wind as the rain continued to fall on her damp body. Her white satin nightgown clung to her slender body, showing her voluptuous curves and her heaving chest.

"A little help here…" Inu cried as he tried to avert his gaze from her emerald orbs, before crying out in pain as something hit him hard on his legs.

Jaken took his staff and slammed it to Inu's legs, making him trip backwards and land on his back, but effectively turning him away from the possessed woman.

"There!" Jaken said proudly before he got stepped on by an angry toad.

"We'll settle that later, toad!" Inu cried as he made his way to the balcony

Kagome hoisted to the banister again only to get pulled back again by a composed Inu. He dragged her again inside and threw her on the leather sofa. 'Damn… I hate to do this… but-" he thought before crying out.

"Jaken! Get Taisho!" Inu yelled at the cowering toad.

"Stubborn human… not appreciating anything I do" Jaken muttered under his breath before he made his way to the other male's room to summon him.

**(Inu's POV)**

Inu turned towards Kagome's ethereal body who lay sprawled on the leather could. The pale, cold, shivering skin gave her a ghostly appearance.

"WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING KAGOME?" he yelled.

Kagome didn't respond. She renewed her trek towards the porch but Inu grabbed her arms forcefully preventing her from going further. She turned around and punched him clear across his cheek.

"Let go, Inuyasha" she cried incoherently as she pushed him to the floor, "I belong to Sesshomaru!"

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha mumbled as he took hold of her form, preventing her from getting up.

**(Jaken's POV)**

Jaken made his way to the front of Sessho's door. He was about to knock when he noticed the door was slightly open. He glanced through the small opening to see the human staring at his full length mirror. He only wore his sweatpants and his blond silky hair framed his handsome features.

"You really think you can beat me, demon?" he said before being quiet for a few moments.

"Fool… In three days time I will exorcise you and then… Kagome will be mine" Sessho said aloud as he turned away from the mirror.

Jaken gasped from the human's ulterior plans causing Sessho to glare at him.

"_Something's wrong, human… I can sense it from his aura," Sesshomaru said aloud. He knew better than warn his rival but if it involved his mate, he'd be willing to do anything._

"What do you want?" Sessho said stoically.

"My lord's mate is in trouble-" Jaken started before being pummeled to the wall. He let out a squeaky groan before amber eyes glared at him, so unlike his Lord.

"Ha! So you're no ordinary demon! You're IT's servant!" Sessho retorted.

"_Listen to him human, she's in trouble!" Sesshomaru said demandingly._

"I will go to her… but learn this stubborn fool, do not tell anyone what you've seen if you value your own life" Sessho warned darkly before releasing the toad, "and… she won't be that mutt's mate for long"

"What can this Jaken do?" Jaken muttered before following the human back outside. 'I must tell her… somehow' he thought.

**(Normal POV)**

Sessho came running in his sweatpants, refraining from wearing a shirt. He arrived just when Kagome punched Inu on the face and tackled him to the ground. While Inu regained his composure she walked again to the porch.

"What's happening?" Sessho asked as he looked at his bleeding rival.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON? SHE'S TRYING TO KILL HERSELF!" Inu yelled as he grabbed one of Kagome's legs tripping her on her face, and then pulling her away from the sliding doors.

"_This must be the work of Naraku" Sesshomaru whispered, "Let me out… only I can subdue her"_

Sessho completely ignored his request and made his way calmly to the window. Inu managed to press her form against his chest, with her back towards him so she wouldn't freeze him again.

"It looks like you're forcing yourself on her" Sessho said calmly as he locked the porch with the key and hiding it behind a figurine.

Inu quickly let her go but remained behind her at arm's length.

Kagome glanced at Sessho with those eerie depths, which made him uncomfortable, but still managed to keep his stoic nature. The unnatural gaze didn't seem to affect him.

Noticing this dilemma, Kagome sent a backwards kick on Inu's chest, sending him flying to the couch. She slowly walked to the glass door.

"_Be careful… she was given certain powers upon mating" Sesshomaru warned, "even if she doesn't realize it…"_

She began to vainly open the entrance again when Sessho finally decided to intervene. He deftly pulled at her shoulder throwing her to the floor, careful to not hurt her. Sessho stared at her her petite body, demanding an explanation.

**(Kagome's POV)**

Kagome managed to finally free herself from Inuyasha. She was walking towards the illusion of Sesshomaru when something pulled at her shoulder. This time, she didn't feel danger, but recognition.

She fell on the floor only to be faced by her mate. Sesshomaru stared down at her stoically as if demanding an explanation. 'He's not the illusion I saw earlier… that's really him' Kagome thought happily.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "You're here…"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at that remark…

**(Normal POV) **

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered, "You're here…"

'She thinks I'm the Taiyoukai?" he thought angrily as his eyes widened at her statement. His face contorted in anger as his hands balled up at his sides.

She gave a small smile as she raised herself and walked towards him. She hadn't noticed Sessho's angry reaction upon hearing his rival's name. His thoughts were cut short when she threw herself at him causing Sessho him to stumble backwards in surprise.

"Why are you angry, Sesshomaru? Did I do something wrong? I love you…" Kagome whispered against his chest, "You called me… told me you wanted to be free"

"_I didn't communicate with her… I couldn't…" Sesshomaru added to the human._

_ Sessho didn't respond at the Demon Lord. His eyes narrowed in fury while his body shook in rage._

"Don't you want this, Sesshomaru?" Kagome said as she reached at his bracelet, but for her it was the chains that she saw in her illusion.

"_Kagome… she is not herself human! She's possessed! She's not behaving clearly!" Sesshomaru howled within not caring at all for his youkai pride, "Please… I beg you… please… let me… out… so I can…. touch her… and help her"_

"_NO" Sessho replied icily, "I can handle this myself… no need to beg for me, lonesome youkai…"_

"_DAMN YOU…" Sesshomaru seethed._

"Don't think I know your tricks, Kagome… You DO want that Demon Lord…" Sessho accused.

"Sesshomaru… we can finally be back together…" Kagome said in an enchanted tone, "Why are you speaking like this? You are the Demon Lord!"

"Human wait! She's posse-" Jaken was stopped short when Sessho side kicked him to the far end of the apartment.

She continued to try to pry the bracelet off, while Sessho held her shoulders away from him.

"Bitch" Sessho said bitterly before punching her across her cheek sending her staggering backwards, "He is dead… while I am ALIVE"

_ Sesshomaru howled in pain and anger, seeing her mate being hit by another male._

"_How…dare… you… hit her! SHE IS NOT HERSELF!"_

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Inu said while he stood up gaining his consciousness, "She thinks we're the spirits!"

Fortunately, for Sessho, Inu didn't hear the last remark he made to Kagome.

Sessho smirked at that remark and glanced at Kagome's still form. Her still green eyes became blank as tears coursed down her face. Her hand caressed her swollen cheek.

"You don't want me… Sesshomaru?" she said quietly.

"_Kagome… it wasn't me…" Sesshomaru pleaded in Sessho's mind._

"I was trying to prevent her from reaching the window…" Sessho lied averting his gaze to the other male.

"Are you conspiring with Inuyasha?" Kagome asked blindly.

Meanwhile, Jaken collected himself and saw a light emanating from the girl's room. Hobbling close to it, he saw the necklace pulsing. He quickly took the necklace and staggered back to the living room.

Kagome raised her body against the wall for support and stood up shakily. Her eyes still retaining green fire in them.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru… I see now, you don't care about humans, do you?" Kagome cried.

Sessho remained quiet, hiding the smile that threatened to grace his features. Inu was shocked beyond words.

"My lady!" Jaken cried as he tossed the necklace to Inu, "Put it on her!"

Inu quickly held her body from crawling away as Jaken tied the necklace around her.

Sessho stood perplexed at what was happening. 'Perhaps there's a chance after all' he smirked at this.

"Kagome I don't care-", whispered Sessho quietly.

"Kagome listen to me! I am Inu... not that damned spirit! Fight it! You know that theillusion is not the Taiyoukai," Inu said as he knelt by her and took her hand.

"I can't..." Kagome managed to say, showing the briefest glimpse of brown in her eyes, "Don't go. Why don't you care?" she said subconsciously.

Sesshomaru couldn't take it anymore. The human went too far this time. Mustering all the strength he could gather, knowing of the consequences of relinquishing his powers to the bracelet. He began to take hold of an unwilling Sessho.

"_Fool… you are ready to disappear for her sake?" Sessho asked  
_

"_I'll do what I must do…" Sesshomaru swore._

Consequently, Sessho convulsed heavily causing Inu and Jaken to stare at his strange transformation. The two minds began to fight for dominance in a celestial battle between realms. Inu and Jaken could only see the internal battle as the eyes of the human began to flicker different amber hues, determining which one would hold more control. Sessho tittered from one side to the next, holding his sides as if his life depended on it, as he grimaced in pain and suffering. Sessho would not give in to a mere demon that easily, and the Taiyoukai felt exactly the same way. Sessho's body trembled heavily from its exertion and sweated profusely from the inner battle. It felt like having a seizure all over your body. In certain fleeting moments you'd see fangs before turning back to teeth, claws before turning back to human nails, and silver hair before diminishing to its usual light blond, all this went in an incessant cycle.

Finally, Sessho gave a long yell and the bracelet's usual hue turned to one of white fluorescent marble. Sessho collapsed to the ground and crawled up to Kagome. Sessho remained himself, retaining his human characteristics, but when his weakly raised his head, his eyes were not the same. On his forehead, a crescent moon appeared but it was rapidly vanishing.

Sesshomaru gasped in pain as he used his human arms to make his way towards his love. Inu tried to help Kagome sit up against the wall. While Jaken held Kagome still, Inu reached forward and gathered Sesshomaru closer to her. Sesshomaru nodded slightly for his kind cooperation. At least Inuyasha's host was not as wicked and immoral as his own.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken bowed low crying heavily.

Sesshomaru nodded slightly at his servant before wrapping his arms around the weeping girl. She began to talk incoherently in her daze.

"Help her… please" Inu begged.

Sesshomaru took the whimpering girl closer into his arms and nuzzled into her wet, cold body. He kissed his mating mark tenderly before leaning his face towards her ear, letting his breath caress the sensitive flesh.

"Forget any of this happened for it was not real, my love. You know in your heart that I would NEVER harm you in such a way… I couldn't harm you even if my life depended on it. I worship and devote all my soul to you, Kagome. I am here, I will be here always… Open your eyes for yourself and notice that it was only an enchantment" he whispered to his mate.

Kagome opened her eyes to stare up to the Demon Lord in all his glory. Her face broke into a smile as she held him tightly against her.

"It was Naraku… I'm sorry" she whimpered as she gave butterfly kisses all over his pale face. She then grimaced in pain when she felt a throb emanating from her cheek.

"What is... It really happened?" Kagome asked.

"Kagome… would I everharm you?" Sesshomaru asked quietly, "I made a promise to you 500 years ago... and by my honor as a youkai I will not break it"

"No… I know that-" Kagome was cut off when Sesshomaru groaned in pain. She glanced at the bracelet, which was almost transparent in hue.

"Heh… I guess this summon took his toll on me, Kagome…" he said as he leaned towards her for a chasted kiss.Kagome accepted his kiss whole-heartedly.

"But… but you will come back, won't you?" Kagome cried in confusion when his eyes darkened a bit. Then she knew, what he thought. 'His spirit has waned... he can't come back'.

"Wait for me… even if you won't see me… a part of me will be in your possession forever" he grimaced before losing his consciousness and falling next to her frail form, "Don't give up hope, koishi"

Kagome cradled his form before giving a long heart wrenching yell. She wavered for a while when she collected herself. She looked at the shocked yet worried Inu beside her on the floor and at the still crying Jaken. Kagome gazed upon the man that had encircled his arms around her waist. She could have sworn she heard the voice of her mate in her deep abyss of nightmares. "But it wasn't real… what happened in this realm and room, was truly him" she said aloud.

Wishing to the heavens, she gently raised his head from the crook of her shoulder. She softly removed the shadowed hair that covered his face and frowned at the sight. It was Sessho who lay there unconscious. There were no markings or any evidence that may tell otherwise. The lord was gone.

"He saved you…" Jaken said, ending his emotional outbreak.

"I know…" Kagome asked as she looked upon them.

"Sesshomaru…" Inu replied, "He was good being…"

"No… I won't give up on him" Kagome said determinedly, "He's still here… somehow…"

"Why do you think that?" Inu mumbled curiously.

"Because the necklace is still beating with Sesshomaru's soul…" Jaken said enthusiastically.

Kagome smiled at them, her eyes giving an ethereal glow as the light from the dawning sky showered on their forms.

**The next day…**

The light was slowly emanating through the window, caressing Sessho's beautiful features. Amber eyes opened up to stare at the ceiling of his room. Sessho quickly sat up and glanced at his now translucent bracelet. 'The fool really did sacrifice himself' he thought.

"_Demon?" he called within to find no answer_

He called about a dozen more times, insulting him, spurning his anger, in order to make himself known. Finally, he tentatively began to remove the bracelet from his wrist and quickly shut his eyes awaiting the spirit to take over him but it didn't. Unconsciously he began to put and remove his bracelet constantly, as if making sure it wasn't a dream. After a while, he threw the bracelet away and began to laugh hysterically as he rose from his bed to glance at his full length mirror.

"Free…" he whispered, "I'm free…"

Hismask devoid of emotion gave way to shock, joy, and fulfillment. He laughed darkly at this wonderful event. 'I win…' he thought with a smirk on his face as he left the room.

Little did he know that his bracelet still pulsed eerily from the secluded spot Sessho threw it in...

A/N:

Inuyasha: Well, I guess this is it... freaking wench made me get beat up by a girl... again

(Sunmoon1285 comes back and whacks him on the back of his head)

SunMoon1285: BAKA! (to audience) In case your wondering… SESSHOMARU is NOT dead… he's just weak from the fight with the bracelet… so I DID bring him back for your good graces… and besides, he has other methods to arrive (winks)

Sesshomaru: But you made me return back to that dreaded place

SunMoon1285: Well…

Sesshomaru: What?

SunMoon1285: Read the preview!

Jaken: Finally, it's the day of the full moon! But the plan to revive my Lord is forgotten (weeps)

Sesshomaru: (whacks Jaken) get to the point, Jaken...

**Chapter 11: Pain**

Kagome yelled and called for help before being hit again against the wall. As the guys were cackling and touching her, she thought sadly of what was about to happen. 'Not again,' she thought ruefully as they began to rip her clothes off.

One of the men threw her purse far away into the alley. She turned to the darkened alley to see the orb slipping away from the open purse and shattering to the ground. Kagome cried when she saw the still glowing, but broken shards of the golden orb.

"No…" she whimpered before one of them turned her face roughly away from the site.

Unbeknown to them all, a light permeating from the shards levitated above the site as it swiftly took form of a being. The light dimmed to show a tall, lean, and slightly pale ethereal body. His naked form remained knelt down on the ground with his bangs covering his eyes. He slowly raised his face to show his unworldly features. His blue crescent moon and magenta stripes adorned his calm, stoic face. His silver hair rustled wildly about him as his cold amber eyes narrowed slightly at the scene before him.

"Die…" he murmured turning everyone's attention to his silhouette.

Jaken:Coming soon: Chapter 11 Pain! I like Pain...

(Sesshomaru slashes at him with Toukijin then reviving him with Tenseiga)

Jaken: MASTER!

Sesshomaru: I thought you liked pain... (to audience) please review no flames


	11. Chapter 11: Dealings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers! This is SunMoon1285 here… Sorry for not updating sooner… but I have a surprise for your patience (drum rolls) TWO CHAPTERS! And very long ones… think of it as an early Easter gift.

Sesshomaru: Foolish human

SunMoon1285: Oh… shove it Sessho! You're starting to tick me off…

Sesshomaru: I like it when you're angry… did anyone tell you that

SunMoon1285: I can be like freshman at college but I'll still look like a twelve year old kid. Maybe it's because I'm refusing to grow up…

Inuyasha: Maybe it's because you're still a vir-

(Sesshomaru slashes at him with his razor claws… Then looks innocently to the reasons and a gaping SunMoon1285)

Sesshomaru: It slipped… (changes to a more sensual tone) I'll make you grow into a beautiful flower… my dearest

SunMoon1285: YIPES! Please review and no flames… the more I get… the sooner I update! Enjoy!

**Chapter 12: Dealings**

"So… you're telling us that you were possessed by Naraku?" Miroku questioned the raven haired girl sitting across of him on the dining table.

Currently, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome were sitting at the table drinking coffee and explaining last night's ordeal. Inu had left the apartment a few minutes before to tell the others of Naraku's failed plot against Kagome. But while he was heading to the door, Miroku and Sango arrived gasping for breath. They both sensed an evil aura dissipate a few hours ago and left immediately to check if everyone was all right.

"Er… yes… he was giving me false illusions of the Demon Lord… but luckily Sessho let Sesshomaru out and took care of me… or so he said" Kagome replied.

**(Flashback)**

"We should help him get up…" Kagome advised Inu.

"Whatever…" Inu grumbled as he helped Kagome carry Sessho to his feet.

Inu and Kagome were hoisting the unconscious body of Sessho from the floor. They both took an arm and flung it over their shoulders to share his weight. Sessho moaned slightly and opened his eyes weakly to Kagome.

"Kagome… you're all right…" he whispered.

Kagome blushed crimson from his heated words. 'So much like Sesshomaru'

"Yes… Sesshomaru helped me recover… did you let him out?" Kagome asked.

"I had to… it was the only way for… you to come back. I hate that I can't do anything about the situation and always turning to my spirit" Sessho lied.

"Hey… we tried our best, Taishou" Inu interrupted grudgingly.

'Sessho… you're so kind and considerate… I'm really being unfair with you, you deserve something in return' Kagome thought.

**(End of Flashback)**

Kagome was still quite taken aback from the turn of events. She raised her hand to her pink lips that still held the Taiyoukai's warm touch. 'His kiss of revival' she mused. She was shaken from her stupor when Sango nudged her with her elbow teasingly.

"And how did you get that bruise on your right cheek, Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It was the only way Sessho could subdue me… after all I was unwillingly trying to kill myself…" Kagome explained but quickly changing the subject, "Oh! By the way, I just decided to change all my classes to online and prevent further confrontations with Naraku. Inu was kind enough to provide me that favor so I wouldn't enter campus again."

"We've been worried sick about you, Kagome… When Miroku and I sensed what went on, I-" Sango trailed off when she let out a choked sob.

Miroku quickly rose from his chair and went to his loved one. He took her into his comforting arms, refraining from doing anything perverse. He soothed her with gentle circular strokes on her back, until she relaxed again.

Kagome for an instant became jealous of the scene before her. She wanted Sesshomaru to do that just now… and not fade away. Her thoughts were cut off when a door clicked open.

Sessho entered the living room with a serene smile gracing his features.

"Sessho, my friend, how are you feeling?" Miroku asked his roommate, who only nodded in acknowledgement and greeting.

Kagome turned to face Sessho, the man who wielded her mate's soul. She searched for any differences on his face, neck, arms, hands… until she came to realize something missing.

"Sessho! Where's your bracelet?" Kagome inquired frantically.

"I do not longer require it… it seems my spirit has passed on" Sessho answered with a small smile on his face, "don't worry, Higurashi… I am fine"

Kagome couldn't focus at that precise moment.

_No…_

Her eyes began to water from her tears. The world around her swirled around in circles.

_Sesshomaru…_

Her breathing began to become spastic and uneven. Her heartbeat grew considerably from the shock of the news.

"Kagome… I can protect you" Sessho murmured as he made his way closer to her. Sango and Miroku were shocked beyond words at the young man's audacity and strange behavior.

_I want to be protected by Sesshomaru…no one else_

She struggled for words to say, but none came out. She gasped and muttered incoherently as she backed away from the nearing male. She closed her eyes wishing for this for to be a dream as she lost her balance. Finally, her world became dark as she fell into unconsciousness.

"Kagome!" Sango called out as Sessho quickly gathered Kagome, breaking her fall.

"I'll take her to my room…" Sessho said under his breath as he turned from the couple, "Miroku… our agreement is still on"

Miroku was about to reply but Sessho slammed the door of his room shut before another word was spoken.

"Miroku… what agreement is he talking about?" Sango asked quietly to her lover.

Miroku turned to her brown eyes and caressed tenderly her face.

"Sango… not here… now it isn't the time or the place," he whispered, "We need to gather everyone we can…"

"Answer me! What's wrong? Why won't you tell me right now?" Sango interrupted breaking away from his grasp, "What if it involves my friend?"

"Sessho is not behaving as before… we need a plan, all right? Let's go…" Miroku mumbled as he gently took her hand and left the apartment. 'Something is not right…' he noted.

**Meanwhile, in Sessho's room**

Sessho set Kagome carefully on his made bed. He stared at the ethereal sleeping beauty before him. She was the one that would soon be his… the one whom will belong to him. He brushed away her ebony hair that covered her face with his claws. 'Claws?' he thought, 'So he really is gone… and bestowed his powers upon me…'

He narrowed his eyes at that predicament. Sessho quickly turned to face his full length mirror to see any more changes on his body, expecting to see his reflection to stare back at him. But then, he gasped at the unholy sight. He was met by a reflection that was turning his back on him. 'What is this witchcraft?' he questioned himself.

He walked closer to the mirror, and to his distress, the reflection still kept his body turned away from him and didn't move a step. Sessho noticed his extremities were shaking against his will and summoned all his courage to face this dilemma.

After a while, he stood a foot away from the glass contraption. He was about to reach his hand to touch the surface when his reflection began to turn slowly to face him. Sessho instantly felt a shiver running down his spine. The echo that faced him began to change his appearance. His blond hair diminishing to a silver hue, his wrists and hips gaining colored stripes, and his ears protruding to sharp points; Sessho tried to look away but his body kept him rooted where he was.

The reflection turned completely to reveal the Taiyoukai's emotionless face. His magenta stripes and blue crescent moon adding an outwardly beauty to his features.

Sessho's eyes widened considerably. This was the first time he saw the demon lord personally in all his glory.

"W-w-what do you want?" he stammered, cursing himself for this cowardly behavior.

_'Do NOT take what is mine, you fool… soon, I will be on this earth and you shall suffer the consequences…' the reflection replied in his mind._

"I'm gaining your powers demon! You can't beat me!" Sessho retorted with a smirk as he showed the reflections his newly formed claws.

The reflection's stoic face was far from having a reaction. He only gave an even deadlier smirk and tilted his head slightly to the side. His cold amber eyes narrowed as they turned crimson in rage, letting his eyes become the only thing that betrayed his stony face.

Suddenly, the mirror exploded making the host stagger back to the floor. The shards fell all around him, each still wielding the demon lord's menacing glare. Sessho crawled away as far as he could from the broken pieces, until his back rested upon the bed post.

'_We'll see about that… ningen' the Taiyoukai replied from within before the remains turned back to normal._

Sessho remained quiet for a long time before gaining his composure, trying vainly to forget the demon's red hazy glare. Finally, he hoisted himself to his feet, putting on the first clothes he could find, and hastily leaving his apartment to have a conversation with someone.

**At Inu's dorm room…**

"Fuck, man! What is happening?" Koga cried out after Inu finished telling his story to the others.

They were met by the arrival of Sango and Miroku who were coming from Sessho's apartment. They sat around the living room while Miroku answered Koga's question.

"Naraku seems desperate… especially now after Kagome gained back her memories" Miroku explained.

"What about Taishou?" Shippo requested as he accommodated Rin closer on his lap.

"He is acting strange…" Sango added, "Miroku… please tell us"

"He's my friend… I don't know if it is exactly true. They're just thoughts. I'm sorry." Miroku neglected.

"You jackass… you know as well as I do that something is not right with that bastard" Inu yelled.

"How do you expect to fulfill our destinies if you are keeping information away from us?" Rin asked innocently.

Everyone agreed to Rin's statement, which finally managed Miroku to speak aloud his thoughts about his friend.

"All right… I have the suspicion that… Sessho might be meeting with Naraku" Miroku concluded.

"What?" everyone gasped in unison except for Inu.

Inu merely scoffed at that remark as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Inu… you knew this?" Miroku questioned the unfazed youth.

"I never did trust that bastard anyway..." Inu replied, "He's not letting out his spirit for us-"

"You haven't exactly cooperated either" Miroku commented, "You also have a spirit"

"Um… Miroku" Shippo tried to interject.

"Listen… I told you before that he's an unintelligible beast who only thinks his baser instincts…" Inu explained, "He won't be of any help"

"And we're supposed to trust you? If we do… then we must trust Sessho as well" Miroku acknowledged.

"Miroku… don't say more…" Kouga warned.

Inu began to breathe heavily causing Shippo to scoot Rin away from danger and place himself close to Koga in case something was to happen. Inu kept his face hidden as his hands fisted in anger.

"Maybe I'm wrong to say this… but you might be seeing Naraku as well" Miroku charged.

Inu slowly raised his head to reveal his crimson eyes and protruding fangs.

"Fuck…" Koga cursed under his breath.

"I'll do it…" Shippo said as he left the room quickly.

"I DESIRE NOTHING MORE THAN TO KILL NARAKU AND LICK HIS BLOOD CLEAN FROM MY CLAWS" Inuyasha replied darkly.

"Ah… Inuyasha, you finally reveal yourself… tell us what you know of this situation" Miroku said.

'Damn that Miroku… he's playing with fire here…' Koga thought worriedly.

Sango and Rin huddled close in fear on the couch. They were startled when Inuyasha began to growl.

Inuyasha's head tilted towards the women without breaking eye contact with the monk's reincarnation, "Where is Naraku? My bloodlust is with him…"

The group remained quiet but a little bit more relaxed by that remark. At least the beast wouldn't kill them at that instant. 'If we keep quiet until Shippo arrives then all is well' Koga thought. He growled in annoyance when Miroku spoke again.

"So… you know nothing of this…" Miroku inferred.

"Blood… Kill… Die…" Inuyasha murmured in a chant-like tune.

His smirk grew by each word that he said. His knuckles cracked as he prepared to strike at Miroku. Miroku's dark eyes widened at what was about to happen. But, before anyone could move, Shippo arrived and whacked the hannyou unconscious with an aluminum bat. The body reversed back to Inu's human form.

"Took you long enough…" Koga responded to the panting redhead.

"Inu's room is a pigsty! I couldn't find it right away…" Shippo cried.

"Does that answer your question, Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Quite…" Miroku answered nervously, "I know now one thing for sure…"

Everyone stood still, awaiting the words of the wise male.

"He's one tough spirit to deal with" Miroku concluded.

The entire group fell back in exasperation before hitting the monk's reincarnation to the brink of consciousness. Shippo glanced worriedly at Inu's still unconscious body.

"Koga…" Shippo called out.

"Yeah… I know… it's getting worse" Koga replied.

Their conversation was cut short when they were startled by Sango's question.

"How long?" Sango asked.

"He was always this way from the day we met him…" Shippo replied.

"But he never had been possessed so consecutively" Koga revealed, "Time is running out…"

"Should we tell Inu?" Rin asked as she made her way towards Shippo.

"I think he already knows… better leave him be" Shippo answered.

**Meanwhile at Sessho's apartment…**

The pieces of the mirror that were seemingly normal began to glow again, this time in tune with the bracelet that lay forgotten next to a pile of used clothing.

"_Good… that will get the message through him…" Sesshomaru thought triumphantly of his display of power._

He got what he wanted, separation from his host, but didn't account for the ningen to copy most of his strengths. 'He will change partly to my humanoid form in due time' he sensed. But his situation was now worse; he had fallen into Naraku's trap.

Now he was spellbound within the bracelet, just like Naraku wanted. Fortunately, the human didn't give notice to bring the bracelet back to Naraku so he had some time. He needed a way to be able to reunite the rest of his soul. He noticed the presence of her beloved and the necklace.

'_I could stay within the necklace for the time being… control her only when deemed necessary… but I would cease to exist' he meditated._

He then remembered Kaiyan's last advice when the orb was bestowed to him. To born again, you need the same soul and a new body. The orb was to create a new haven for the soul.

"_For a body without a soul is dead, yet a soul without a body is the source of life and he gave me the item… but how do I use the orb?" he murmured before he caught the presence of his servant, Jaken._

Jaken went inside the room to check on the sleeping girl. He was about to leave when the bracelet began to glow weakly. Jaken's attention drew into the dimming light and hobbled close where the bracelet lay. He warily took the bracelet and tentatively slipped it on. Sesshomaru hoped for this plan to work as he tried to communicate with him.

"_Jaken" Sesshomaru murmured._

"_Lord Sesshomaru!" the toad cried aloud gleefully causing Kagome to toss and turn in her sleep._

"_Quiet… You'll wake her" he reprimanded, "I can hear your thoughts…"_

"_Sorry my lord…" Jaken thought._

"_Take me to the orb I gave you and I will diffuse my powers to it… I won't be able to communicate ever again until I am freed..." Sesshomaru explained._

"_How will you join the powers?" Jaken asked._

"_Take me to the orb or die, Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered, ignoring completely the question._

Jaken whimpered in fear before he ran to Kagome's room and found the pulsing orb. He carefully removed the bracelet and slipped it over the orb. Instantly a light permeated through the two artifacts that sent Jaken spiraling backwards. He stumbled closer to the orb and searched for any differences. The bracelet became completely transparent, losing whatever it had left of its pulsing light and the orb still gave off that eerie light.

Tentatively, he slipped it on again, but there was no answer. Jaken feared for the worst. He took off the bracelet and took the orb in his clammy hands.

"Oh no… he's dead!" Jaken cried before a vibration shook him to his limbs, "Or is he?"

Jaken murmured incoherently as he planned ulterior motives with his master's artifact. 'I'll make him come back' he thought happily, 'and he'll kill that whelp of reincarnation that threatened my life.'

Meanwhile, Kagome rose weakly from the bed. Instantly, she noticed she wasn't in her room. 'Where the heck am I?' she thought as she looked the room curiously, 'It smells like Sessho… Sessho? Sessho's room!'

She got off the bed to step on broken shards of glass. She yelped in pain as she jumped up and down grabbing her throbbing foot. 'What the hell? What's all this glass doing here?' she thought.

Tip-toeing carefully, she left the room and managed to bump against Jaken. He had Kagome's purse in his hands and quickly threw it back to the chair before she noticed.

"Hey, Jaken!" she greeted cheerfully, "Why was I in Sessho's room?"

"You fainted…" the toad demon said stoically, "He took you to his room"

"Oh…" she glanced around timidly recognizing immediately what happened that morning.

"This lowly servant of your mate wishes you to heed the man who smells like my lord… he is not what he seems" Jaken murmured.

"All right, Jaken" Kagome said warmly patting him kiddingly over his head.

"You're not listening! Don't trust him…regardless of who he looks like" Jaken cried harshly.

Kagome remained quiet from his outburst. She nodded stiffly before getting ready to take the online classes. Jaken merely scoffed at the unruly girl and hoped for his Master's plan to have worked.

**At the university…**

While Naraku made his way towards his office, a scowl marred his handsome face. His red eyes narrowed in annoyance at his failed attempt. Firstly, last night's plan went awry for reasons he did not know of. Secondly, he still hasn't gathered the powers that could make his desire come true. Finally, that wench transferred all her classes to online, preventing him from personal contact.

When he arrived at the office, he deftly opened the door and closed it immediately. He tried to flip the switch open to no avail. He sighed in exasperation at the loss of electricity. He noticed it was no mere coincidence and that someone was there.

"This is not a time for petty games" he called aloud as he made his way to the window.

A shadowed figure made his way towards Naraku, while he opened the dark drapes of his office. He was met by angry amber orbs that promised him death.

"Taishou, I presume… You're changing" Naraku admired, "It seems your part of the deal is true to your word"

"I could say the same to you, Naraku… but it isn't" Sessho replied as his eyes glittered in ire.

"I promised that _I_ wouldn't kill her…" Naraku chided the youth before being pummeled to the bookshelf.

"No more deceits, Naraku!" Sessho growled at the professor before poison began to drip from his talons.

"Control your demon urges, Taishou…" Naraku sneered as he deftly got out of the other male's grasp, "Meet me on the night of the full moon at midnight… and bring the bracelet"

"Agreed," Sessho said icily before instantly disappearing in a white blur.

"I guess my plans… may need a little tweaking…" Naraku said to himself before settling himself for work.


	12. Chapter 12: Stranger

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers! This is SunMoon1285 here… Second Chapter of the day is posted! Have a Happy Easter and until next week's update…

Sesshomaru: (sing-song voice) Wench… where are you?

SunMoon1285: Crap! (puts a mannequin look-alike of herself on the chair and hides behind with a video camera) Opps, forgot something (sprays VERY SEXY by Victoria at the mannequin and hides again)

Sesshomaru: (sniffing) You can run… but you can't hide from this Sesshomaru (smirks at the mannequin) I found you!

(SunMoon1285 starts videotaping Sesshomaru under the male version of the 'AXE' effect on the mannequin)

SunMoon1285: (cracks up) This is just too funny! I am so bad… Wait, am I feeling just a li'l bit jealous of a stupid mannequin

Sub consciousness: yes… admit it you want him

SunMoon1285: Hush! Shut up! Liar! (Tries vainly to push away growing feelings)

(ominous presence appears behind her…)

Sesshomaru: (holding the mannequin on one arm, eyes glowing red) DIE!

SunMoon1285: Yipes! Please review and no flames… (Sesshomaru runs after her with the mannequin still at hand in close pursuit)

**Chapter 12: Stranger**

After two grueling days of suspense and intense planning, at last the day had arrived to execute their long arranged plans. Finally, tonight was the night of the full moon. Although the original plans were to summon Sesshomaru out of Sessho, and due to dire circumstances it couldn't be done… they had a backup plan.

Everyone was in the plan to find more information about the situation at hand. Miroku informed the group during the afternoon meeting that Sessho had canceled their plans to exorcise the demon for he was coming late that night. Jaken informed the others Sessho looking frantically for the bracelet in order to keep it safe and he had to given it back to him. Jaken never said where it was though and didn't give more information about it to the group.

Miroku, Shippo, and Kouga decided to follow Sessho that night to see what meeting Taishou was talking about. They had a pair of walkie-talkies with them to communicate with Inu in case anything may have gone awry. They feared for Inu's spirit to surface at the mere sight of Naraku with Sessho, so the group decided for him to be the look-out.

Sango, Rin, and Jaken decided to work more on the book and the symbolisms at the girls' dorm room. Jaken was not very pleased about it. He cursed about stupid ningens and their stenches before initializing his invisible spell and leaving the apartment with them.

Currently, Inu was dropping Kagome off at the coffee shop for work. After Kagome begged her boss to have the night off to help her friends, using any excuse that popped into her mind, the boss told her that she really needed her assistance that night. She thought whimsically of the demon lord that still lived within Sessho's heart. Even now she was wearing the sapphire necklace he bestowed upon his death in the Feudal Era. She played with the crescent moon amulet before being roused from her fleeting thoughts.

"Kagome! Are you listening to me?" Inu cried at the dazed girl before him.

"Yes…" Kagome replied shakily.

"I'll have my cell phone with me at all times… call me if you need anything okay?" Inu said.

"Okay" Kagome replied.

Kagome was still dismayed that she couldn't assist them in their plan. After dropping her off, Inu was picking up the other men so that they would follow Sessho to his meeting. Inu would drop the guys off for their undercover work and meet up later at a rendezvous point.

Work that night was grueling. Many customers had found solace from the hardworking world in the coffee shop, and she was constantly attending countless consumers. Kagome worked for 8 straight hours before the boss told her to take the rest of the night off. She sighed contentedly as she quickly put on a coat over her pink buttoned uniform; she opened her black umbrella, and walked outside into the rainy night.

She leaned on a nearby wall of the building as she looked inside her purse for her cellphone. While she searched for it, she came across the amber orb Sesshomaru gave her. 'Jaken must have put it in there for luck' she thought as she continued browsing.

Finally, she sat down on a nearby bench as she glanced at her clock. 'It's too late anyway… they're probably following Sessho right now' she thought angrily.

It was 11:31 pm at the time. She opened her purse again and took out her orb. As she stared at it she thought of the past events. It was only three days ago when she got possessed. It still hadn't stopped raining.

Kagome looked worried as she sat on the bench in front of the coffee shop. She couldn't go home at the time in fear that Sessho will become suspicious of her since she got nervous easily. Especially since he looked a lot more like her mate than before.

She noticed the pulsing of the orb. It sounded so much like the rhythm of a heartbeat. It had begun from the day Jaken had bestowed it in the Feudal Era and by each day it grew louder. It even began to vibrate and glow fiercely from time to time, since the day after she got possessed. She expected for something to react after weeks of waiting but was left disappointed when nothing had happened.

"No matter how much I check, nothing's there. Maybe it will come in due time" Kagome thought aloud.

"Hey, lady! Come and show us what's underneath that coat!" a group of at least half a dozen guys yelled from the curb. As they got closer, Kagome stood up and awaited their attack as her necklace throbbed with an eerie blue light.

A guy walked up to her and tried to grab her, but she kicked him straight on the face and sent him flying back to the curb. 'What?' she thought anxiously, 'Since when do I fight like that?'

She went back inside to the café and prayed for the plan to be successful and for the nasty men to go away.

**Meanwhile, at the campus:**

Sessho arrived hastily to the campus in his corvette, managing to screech his way to a stop and gracefully getting out of his automobile. Unbeknownst to him, Miroku, Koga and Shippo waited behind some bushes on the far end of the meadow. They each wielded a stinky balm that Jaken created to hide their scent from the now sensitive nose of the human. Jaken also forbid them to not speak to each other until he was gone, for he also had very sensitive hearing. Shippo suggested the use of sign language that he learned with Koga in the scouts. Unfortunately for Miroku, he had to settle with Koga mouthing the words back to him and hope to understand him well.

They glanced curiously at their friend as he waited for the arrival of the professor.

Finally, Naraku made his way towards the youth, wearing an all black trenchcoat, black suede pants, and black Italian shoes. Sessho tossed the bracelet to Naraku and the hannyou cradled it close to his chest. 'The power of a full-fledged demon' he thought wickedly.

"Make it fast…" Sessho said, "I may be expected back soon"

"I need more from you… The Taiyoukai may be subdued but Kagome's wellbeing is worth MUCH more that that…" Naraku ordered slyly.

"He-is-trying-to-protect-Kagome" Shippo signaled Koga, and then Koga relayed the message to Miroku.

"What?" Miroku mouthed, not understanding a word Koga was signaling to him.

Shippo and Koga both raised their fingers to silence him as they continued to hear their conversation.

"What more do you wish?" Sessho asked nonchalantly.

"The life of Inu Kazuma" Naraku answered.

"Heh… that might be easier than I thought" Sessho answered.

"His spirit may be difficult… to subdue… but I want you to drag him OUT and bring him ALIVE" Naraku specified.

"Is that all?" Sessho questioned icily before turning away and walking back to his car.

"You have a week" Naraku said before disappearing into the miasma.

After Sessho got into his car, the boys ran out of the campus to the rendezvous point with Inu. As they ran, they began to talk about the conversation they just witnessed.

"So is he the good guy or the bad guy?" Koga inquired as he sprinted effortlessly through the terrains.

"He is protecting Kagome… but he doesn't care for any of us… he would kill any of us for her…" Shippo panted as he kept up with his friend.

"What… the… fuck… is… going… on…?" Miroku wheezed as he tried vainly to pick up the pace with the two athletic classmates. He wasn't fat and exercised occasionally, but he wasn't in the soccer team and couldn't run deftly for 10 miles like they could.

"Keep up, monk! Sessho is blackmailing Naraku to leave Kagome alone in exchange for his spirit and to kill Inu!" Koga replied, "Bastard…"

"Why… would… he… do… that?" Miroku questioned himself.

"He's in love?" Shippo guessed.

"He's possessive?" Koga presumed.

"We… need… more… proof…" Miroku said before fainting in fatigue.

"Koga, Miroku fainted from exhaustion" Shippo signaled the wolf's reincarnation.

"Damn that monk!" he grumbled before taking the monk over his shoulder and running the remaining distance alongside Shippo.

Miroku became conscious after a few minutes and insisted that he was able to run again. They continued to run along the path for about an hour when they found Inu's Mustang on the far distance of an abandoned parking lot. Inu was talking on the cellphone with someone and had a worried look on his face.

"You dial 911 if it gets worse, all right? Take care… I'll be there in a few minutes," Inu said before hanging up.

He turned sharply to the others. His eyes began to glow red intermittently.

"What took you?" Inu cried angrily.

"Miroku fainted…" Shippo said, "Relax man… we're here"

"We have to go get Kagome… she seems to be in trouble" Inu said sternly as he got in the car, his eyes now shining its usual violet hue.

**At the coffee shop…**

She waited for a few hours before the owner announced that she was closing the store for the night. She paled instantly at that remark. She hoped that the males would be gone by now but unfortunately were still there. She thought about calling the police inside the shop but didn't have enough evidence to prove that they assaulted her, in fact, they could sue her for battery from the bruise she did to one of them. And having the other men as so-called witnesses, they would gladly lie in order for her to be arrested. So the plan was thrown out the window.

As the owner was closing the store, she looked on at the boys who were still at the curb.

Suddenly, she heard her cell phone ring. She eagerly picked it up hoping for whoever it was to pick her up.

"H-h-hello?" Kagome stuttered.

"Hey! Are you okay? You sound scared…" Inu asked.

"Um… they're some guys that tried to attack me but I'm fine for now…but how's the plan?" Kagome inquired.

"I can see Koga and the others walking towards me… so far so good. Do you want me to pick you up?" Inu said.

"Sure… I can take care of them until you get here, the owner's still here" Kagome said plainly.

"You dial 911 if it gets worse, all right? Take care… I'll be there in a few minutes," Inu said before hanging up.

Kagome hung up her cellphone and noticed that she was now alone. The employees and boss must have walked away during her conversation with Inu. 'This is not good, please Kami protect me' she thought fearfully.

"Hey honey, come closer" a burly guy said.

Kagome turned away from them and walked towards another place where there were people and be away from them. She could call Inu afterwards with the new directions. She began to walk faster as the men circled around her. Kagome noticed her necklace begin to pulse under her uniform and felt a little protected. She felt scared when her body froze to a stop and turned towards them, but the pulsing necklace managed to calm her down.

She unconsciously went to a defensive stance, as the first attacker ran towards her. She gasped as she swiftly stepped aside, closed her umbrella and utilized it to subdue him with ease by poking a certain point of his neck. 'How the heck…' she thought before three assailants made their way to her.

"Left kick, cross kick, uppercut" she thought as one by one they were knocked away.

Suddenly, one guy grabbed her from the back restricting her from using her arms. The other pried her umbrella from her hand as she fought frantically against the one holding her against his drenched chest. Kagome noticed the others getting up slowly and making their ways toward her.

The man she hit before walked up to her and reached under her skirt, but before he could trace his hand upwards, she knocked him away with a kick. She used all her energy to flip the guy behind her, sending him sprawling to the other men, buying her some time. She heard her arm dislocate from its shoulder socket by that action and instantly grimaced in pain.

Exhausted, with a bruised arm, she ran with all her remaining strength through the alley. She reached her cellphone and dialed 911 using her unhindered arm.

"911 Emergency" a woman answered inmediately.

"Please help me! I'm Kagome Higurashi, I'm at the 16th str-" her voice was cut off by a punch that landed on her bruise of her cheek. She fell to her knees from recoil.

The cellphone slipped from her hand and fell to the floor. She crawled and reached towards the cell phone but one of the guys stepped on her hand causing her to cry in pain.

"Oh… I'm sorry," The leader said sarcastically as he forcefully raised her and slammed her towards the wall. He took off her coat and threw it to a forgotten corner in the alley The other guys held her as the leader took out his knife and tore the top of her uniform leaving her in her lace bra and pink skirt. Kagome yelled and called for help before being pushed again against the wall. As the guys were cackling and roughly touching her, she thought sadly of what was about to happen.

_Sesshomaru…_

Kagome yelled and called for help before being hit yet again across her face. 'Not again,' she thought ruefully as they began to rip the rest of her clothes off.

One of the men threw her purse far away into the alley. She turned to the darkened alley to see the orb slipping away from the open purse and shattering to the ground. Kagome cried when she saw the still glowing, but broken shards of the golden orb. She reached vainly to reach one of the shards… to gather the pieces of what reminded her of Sesshomaru.

"No…" she whimpered before one of them turned her face roughly away from the site.

Unbeknown to them all, a light permeating from the shards levitated above the site as it swiftly took form of a being. The light dimmed to show a tall, lean, and slightly pale ethereal body. The light dimmed as his levitated body began to descend to the cold, wet ground. His naked form remained knelt down on the floor with his bangs covering his eyes. He slowly raised his face to show his unworldly features. His blue crescent moon and magenta stripes adorned his calm, stoic face. His silver hair rustled wildly about him as his cold amber eyes narrowed slightly at the scene before him. He didn't know any of them, but the girl was slightly familiar. Instantly he felt a need to protect… protect what was his.

"Die…" he murmured turning everyone's attention to his silhouette.

**At the girls' dorm room…**

"DAMN! There's not a shred of additional evidence inside this book!" Sango yelled as she tossed the book gently to the bed. It opened slightly to a blank page in the book. The light of the full moon permeated into the room and bedroom, gracing the females' features.

"Now do you believe me wench?" Jaken scowled before being hurled away by an angry Sango.

"I think someone needs a bath" Sango sneered as she chased a scared toad.

Meanwhile, Rin was on her desk focusing on certain pages of her journal, reading over her dreams she had wrote about of her past life. Sighing in exasperation she raised herself from her chair and paced around in the room as Sango pursued a very terrified Jaken to give him his punishment. Suddenly, her eyes lighted up in remembrance.

_"What are you doing, my lord?" Rin asked a slightly thin Sesshomaru as he wrote something in a book._

_"Writing, Rin…" Sesshomaru replied without sparing her a glance._

_Rin was used to Sesshomaru's behavior after her 'mother' had left. He never ate nor slept. But he did manage to kill whoever entered his lands and become a bit ruthless like before._

_"But my lord… there is no ink" Rin said innocently, gesturing the seemingly empty ink cup._

_Sesshomaru's eyes almost shimmered at her innocent remark, but almost immediately regained their blank amber stare._

_"This is a magical ink, Rin… It can only be seen in moonlight… it shows what it may to help find itself to the person who the letter's been bestowed to, you'll soon understand" he murmured._

"Moonlight!" she cried excitedly, making Sango and Jaken stop dead in their tracks.

"What?" they both asked simultaneously.

Rin ran to the book and browsed through it until she found two pages seemingly empty in the book titled 'Sesshomaru's legacy'.

"Miroku Lee said that his past reincarnation had given Lord Sesshomaru his book with this header, so that he would comment something to their future descendants. It happened about a week after Kagome left the Feudal Era according to Miroku's statement. Others wrote some stuff too, but he said that the monk received Sesshomaru's pages just as it was" Rin remarked.

"So?" Sango asked.

"So… maybe he was wrong. Maybe Sesshomaru-sama DID write something here…" Rin concluded.

She raised the book towards the moonlight and a line began to appear. Sango and Jaken simply gaped at her discovery.

"Read, Rin! Read!" Jaken cried.

"I can't…" Rin replied.

"Why not?" Sango inquired.

"Because… it only says 'to Kagome' " Rin answered, showing them the title of his message.

**At the alleyway…**

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome whispered at the figure that neared them.

"Shut up you whore!" the leader yelled as he slapped her across her face.

At that moment the mating mark could be seen clearly in the moonlit sky. They were met by an angry growl that pierced through every shred of courage that they could never wield. The figure sniffed the sky, finding a scent so delectable that had to be his… and incredibly familiar.

"Mine" the stranger murmured as he raised his left arm towards the sky.

Consequently, the leader's body levitated in the air and was thrown over the stoic fallen angel, landing in a horrible crushing sound across the street.

The other guys began to run away. The male, still beholding no emotion, created a light blue force field from his still raised hand that blew all of them in different directions, making them crash on walls, dumpsters and sidewalks. Finally, they ran off scared for their lives from the protruding look the fallen angel gave.

Kagome stood up and wavered to the wall. He instantly hovered to her side, looking down at her sternly. She froze under his glare. She thought her mate he was the spirit that lived within Sessho. 'If that was Sesshomaru, then WHO is this man standing NAKED in front of me?' Kagome thought anxiously.

She turned her face away from his stare, accidentally showing him the mark upon his neck. His eyes softened instantly, as he nuzzled the mark tenderly, causing Kagome to shiver. She tried to pull away from his grasp so she could speak but he only tightened his hold. He sniffed her hair, her nose, her mouth, her chin, his mark and insignia… every piece of flesh he could find.

He must have known that girl from another life; he could never forget her essence that now entwined with that of his. He felt so many emotions course inside him: love, devotion, obsession, possession, desire, and excitement… so many and so fast it was hard to keep up.

Kagome shuddered at this intimate contact, but instantly remembered where she was.

'I'm in an alley! With a stranger who can't be Sesshomaru for he lives inside Sessho… or used to live… but- Wait… is he sniffing down the- he is! Help!' she thought frantically as he closed her eyes tightly in fear and denial of the pleasure that was slowly slipping within her.

"Come on Kagome… say something" her mind told her.

"I'm sorry…" Kagome blurted, "I tried to stop them… but you saved me…"

Her comment was met by silence, but his actions seemingly stopped. The man in front of her raised his face to her and looked at her darkened eyes, his eyes held… amusement? Kagome raised an ebony eyebrow in puzzlement.

"I know I'll sound very improper asking… but… are you Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Am I called Sesshomaru?" he asked back stoically.

She looked down to hide her saddened expression. He didn't seem to remember anything. She felt her face being lifted by a slender hooked claw. He slowly raised her blushing face to meet his. He searched through her eyes, for answers to find the missing link.

"You seem to belong to me... and I to you. I can remember you scent, but when did I take you?" Sesshomaru said more to himself than to her.

Suddenly, the world around him began to swirl into an abyss and fell into deep unconsciousness.

A/N:

Okay Okay… bad author! I know… but at least the preview's summary is below!

PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 13: Confusion**

As Sesshomaru wished, he is now reborn into the world but now he doesn't have a memory. Will his heart that still bears his feelings for Kagome enable him to remember? Or will his pride win over and leave a heartbroken Kagome in Sessho's hands? Will Naraku ever notice the absence of Sesshomaru within the bracelet? And what of Sessho's plan with Inu?


	13. Chapter 13: Questioning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME**

SunMoon1285: Hello fellow readers! Before the chapter begins... I would like to statea few things...

1) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS... they really spurn me to write more (any suggestions are fully welcome... but no FLAMES)

2) Sorry for the delay for my part... I apologize from the bottom of my heart... Half because of writer's block...another because just as I was to upload the chapter... it got frozen and the document was lost... but I finally rewrote it

Sesshomaru: (waltzes in) Get on with it woman... you talk too much

SunMoon1285: Sorry... please review and no flames...

**Chapter 13: Questioning**

_"Kagome!" Inu cried as he made his way towards her in the alley. She seemed to be trying to hoist someone to 'its' feet. He stopped short when he caught sight of silver hair that puzzled him greatly. _

_"It's him…" a voice called within him._

_"Who?" Inu thought back._

_"My blood, my kin… our brother" the voice replied darkly._

"So what do you think?" Miroku inquired, interrupting Inu's fleeting thoughts.

"It is a gamble… but somehow I think the demon really got separated from Sessho…" Inu inferred.

Miroku, Inu, Koga, Shippo currently sat down around the dorm's living room. Kagome was in an adjacent room asleep on Inu's bed while the stranger was put in Koga's room. Before she went to Inu's room, she explained what happened at the alley and urged them to call Sango and the others to come by here for a group meeting. Afterwards, Inu left Kagome some of his clothes before he left her and offered medical attention which she politely declined.

"It doesn't make any sense… if it's really him then why did he ask Kagome that if 'Sesshomaru was his name'?" Koga questioned aloud.

"Didn't she explain that the orb got broken? Perhaps the transformation wasn't yet complete at the time…" Shippo murmured.

"So, Kagome's taking care of a shell" Miroku concluded, "a mere puppet."

"No jackass, he hasn't forgotten Kagome's smell. The demon lord protected Kagome from the men; if he really didn't give a rat's ass then he would have left her to the 'human filth' to die. Also, he would've pulverized their scum off the face of the earth, but he didn't. He's there somewhere, he only needs a little incentive to make him remember" Inu explained.

Everyone gawked at Inu's remark. They remained in utter silence for what seemed for like an eternity surprised at Inu's completely changed person.

**flashback**

"Kagome!" Inu yelled as they made their way through the alley.

They stopped a few feet short from the site that beheld them. Kagome remained half-naked in the rain huddling close to a figure that seemed to be unconscious. Her eyes brimmed with tears that sparkled in the moonlight. Miroku was about to advance when Inu held him at bay.

"Let me handle this" Inu said in a serious tone.

"Sure… I'll gather her things" Miroku offered as he quickly turned away.

Inu walked towards her slowly as his voice began to talk to him.

_"It's him…" a voice called within him._

_"Who?" Inu thought back._

_"My blood, my kin… our brother" the voice replied darkly._

Kagome was rocking her form back and forth as she murmured incoherently. Inu noticed her coat on the floor as took it. He enveloped her shaking form with her coat as he knelt beside her. She seemed to take no notice of his presence as she whispered to the stranger's ear. Quickly he noticed the stranger's familiar face and hair... 'Sessho!' he thought angrily.

Anger quickly shrouded his worry as he unceremoniously pushed away the still unconscious stranger from Kagome's grasp.

"NO!" Kagome yelled.

"What the fuck is Sessho doing here?" Inu cried.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

"That is not Sessho… I think he is Sesshomaru…" Kagome whispered, "He has to be…"

**End of flashback**

Unbeknown to the others, Kagome was listening intently to their conversation. She noticed that Inu's remark actually proved her question that the stranger was really Sesshomaru, her mate. She searched uneasily for her one love when she sensed an aura across the hall. She walked towards the door and opened in quietly and peered inside. She instantly paled when a pair of amber orbs met hers. She gasped slightly at his intent gaze upon her, but her necklace calmed her somewhat from scampering back to Inu's room.

"Don't be afraid, wench…" the velvety voice called out, "Come here…"

Kagome nodded and quietly closed the door after she uncertainly stepped inside the dark room. He gestured to a nearby chair and Kagome mentally obeyed his order. She sat nervously, fidgeting her ebony hair with her index finger and looking down to the floor. She slowly raised her face to meet his and couldn't deny the feelings that surfaced at the moment. She noticed that he was half-naked, wearing only a pair of black sweatpants that seemed to contrast his built body and ivory skin. His gaze was stoic and void of emotion with the exception of a few flickers that shone every now and then. They must have stayed there for an hour, simply looking at each other and each of them thinking their own thoughts and opinions. Finally, the male broke their silence, voicing his conclusion.

"I can't remember anything of my part… it is all a haze… but when I saw you, a mere mortal, beaten by those irksome scums… I could not control myself. I felt a need to protect you and now I carry a need to have you at my side… your presence soothes me" he explained.

Kagome fought the urge totell him as she balled her fists at her sides. 'He must be in such turmoil… and even now he does not dare show it' she cried within herself.

"It was your primal urge… from being a youkai… my lord" Kagome replied politely. She knew that she was dealing with a very delicate demon lord who might kill her in an instant even if she was his mate. 'Wait… I'm not even sure he's him!' she thought worriedly, 'but… somehow I believe it's him'

"You addressed me as a Lord?" he asked, hating for being so lost in his mind that he had to address some wench for his answers.

"You carry the marks… and I… have met you before" she replied as she gestured his marks.

"Who is she?" he thought to himself, "It is so familiar… but yet so unrecognizable… like an object that reminds you of a dream, you feel you seen, touched, even tasted it, but yet couldn't decide the certainty of reality"

He recalled a voice that spoke when his body and soul were entwining instantly when the orb was broken.

"_The process has been interrupted…"a voice flashed immediately in his mind, "Your memory is regretfully lost… you need time to gather them correctly"_

"_You are a spiritwho was never meant tolove and she is the key to find the ends of everlasting bliss. To seek your answer follow her… the human wench who had stolen your heart once before" the voice reverberated in his mind._

"_That was when as I saw her… beaten by the humans… and my need and youkai called forth to take her and reclaim her as mine…reclaim? Did I already know her? Did I have her? Did I fall in love with a human? Who am I?"_

"That must mean why I fainted… my new body couldn't handle so many debating ordeals and physical attacks at once… Yet it hurts to remember… it hurts to see… but I must find a trace… a memory… a name" he thought determinedly.

Suddenly, a picture flashed in his mind… a girl whom he made into a woman… His heartbeat rose considerably in effect to the want, desire, excitement and love he ever kept bottled for her. They were pent up emotions that seemed to scramble his fragile mind mercilessly. Her name… her name was…

"Girl…" he called out quietly, shocking the young woman to the extent, "I have seen you before."

"Yes…" she answered quietly, eyes brimming with tears. She instantly paled as Sesshomaru struggled to remain conscious, his hard ordeal taking its toll on him. She raised herself from her seat and knelt down next to the bed.

"I remember your face but… nothing more," Sesshomaru lied. "Why does my heart ached so as I said that?"

"Please… allow me to help you restore your memories, my Lord" Kagome offered as she took hold of his hand.

"Accepted" Sesshomaru replied nonchalantly, "You may take your leave"

Kagome nodded and bowed low before the demon lord and began to walk away.

"Tomorrow… I wish to learn more of my 'previous' life as you offered, girl" Sesshomaru ordered.

"Yes… but only if you may consider calling me by my name, my lord" Kagome countered.

"Some other time, girl" the Demon Lord replied tiredly.

Kagome huffed quietly in annoyance leaving a now slumbering demon in the room. 'Great, I'm dealing with the same Sesshomaru before he held any feelings for me'.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when she arrived at the living room, where a huge discussion was taking place.

"Back off, jackass… she's fine!" Inu yelled to the door.

"He's right, Sessho, let her stay for the night" Miroku offered.

"Miroku, my friend, I sense that you and your measly group are hiding something from me… that is not tolerable" Sessho warned from the other side of the door.

"Fuck off!" Koga cried out in fury.

A deep growl could be heard from the other side of the door when it suddenly bashed open and a slightly disheveled Sessho appeared within the ruined door. The group stared in awe at the newly transformed Sessho. His eyes remained the same, but his face held blue stripes throughout his cheeks and a magenta crescent moon on his forehead. His hair seemed longer than before, reaching just below his hips, but retaining his golden color. His eyes seemed demoniacal, full of mischief and restrained hatred as he stared at the group of gawking humans.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU? My fucking door's broken!" Inu yelled as he dove after Sessho. He didn't manage to step twice before Sessho quickly rendered him unconscious by a swift movement of his hand.

"Sessho! That's enough!" Kagome cried from the halls, startling everyone from the scene that just happened.

Sessho narrowed his eyes at the slightly hurt Kagome and instantly appeared before her, analyzing her body. Kagome shivered unwillingly from the close contact and looked away from his intent gaze.

"You're hurt… Let's go back and tend to your wounds" Sessho demanded quietly.

Koga was about to object when Kagome silenced him with a wave of her hand.

"Yes… We'll leave all _unattended _matters on their hands" Kagome said as she inconspicuously signaled Koga's room to the group.

The group understood her meaning and let her leave the apartment with Sessho in toll. After they were out of earshot, they all let out a sigh of relief.

"Should we have let her leave with him?" Shippo asked uncertainly, "She doesn't know from his ulterior motives"

"It's better if she doesn't know… she would be afraid of him if she knew and it'd give our plan away" Miroku explained.

"No choice… she just saved our asses from him discovering our true plans and that unconscious stranger in my bed" Koga answered.

"Bastard…" Inu murmured as he gathered his wits and raised himself from his bed.

"You seem well, Inu…" Miroku murmured. The angry human was about to clobber the monk's reincarnation when a shadowed form appeared in the halls.

"What is that entire ruckus that disturbed me from my slumber, humans?" the stranger asked icily. The stench of humans was reeking everywhere, causing his delicate nose to wrinkle in disgust. Now that the wielder of his favorite scents was gone, the stench was even worse than before.

'Fuck…' they all thought at once.

**Meanwhile… outside the dorm**

"I'm sorry. I should have waited" Kagome managed to say after she finished telling her ordeal to Sessho, saying that Inu and the others were her saviors instead of her mate. Her explanation was met only to be met by silence. She looked down to hide her saddened expression from his stare.

"Don't apologize. It's my fault to begin with." Sessho finally said seriously as he took Kagome by her hand and walked her to his corvette.

When they arrived at the apartment, Sessho set her down at the couch. He brought her a pair of pants and a shirt.

"Wear this… I can't bear to see 'his' clothes on you…" Sessho said gruffly as he handed her clothing.

Quickly he looked for the medical kit as she changed. After she finished changing, he set the medical kit on the table before the sofa and began to tend to all her wounds. His eyes filled with anger as he looked at her bruised cheek, her bleeding arms and knees and her sad expression.

"I'm sorry." Sessho whispered, "I should have been there… not Kazuma"

Kagome remained quiet at his rare apology as he continued cleaning her wounds. After he finished he stared closely to her innocent eyes. Kagome bit her lip nervously from his behavior, which further excited the man before her. His amber eyes closed slowly as he drew himself to her, knocking them off balance as she lay on the futon with his body pining hers.

"S-s-sessho…" she stuttered as she tried to sit up from her current position.

"Do I abhor you? Is my body, mind, and presence so revolting? Or is it that I remind you too much of your lord?" Sessho inquired angrily.

"No…" Kagome answered taking his head gently and forcing him to look at her, "It is not that…"

"Then why don't you let me get close to you?" Sessho rebutted huskily.

Kagome's eyes slowly slid shut as she tried to ignore the man before her who looked so much like the Demon Lord who loved her with all his heart.

_Sesshomaru…_

_What must you think of me now? Are you the man currently in Inu's care? Are you the man before me? Where are you?_

"Give me a chance, Higurashi… to help you find happiness. You don't know the lengths that I take to have you as mine" Sessho admitted._  
_

**At Inu's dorm room…**

"Please… calm down er, my lord and we'll answer your inquires immediately" Shippo stammered as he prepared a seat for the demon lord.

"Here, put this on" Miroku said as he threw a blue sweater and the stranger caught it effortlessly. He sniffed and inspected it for a few seconds before slipping it on.

"Did you call the girls, Miroku?" Koga asked the monk.

"Yes… they'll be here in five minutes" Miroku answered, "It seems they found a discovery which is only for Kagome to find out"

Inu made his way inside the living room with an ice pack for his head when he caught the demon lord's golden eyes. Instantly, the youkai began to growl at Inu, startling him completely. Inu cocked an eyebrow at him before settling down next to Miroku and Koga on the larger futon.

"You smell… familiar" Sesshomaru murmured, "A half-demon,no less…"

_Who is that ningen? His scent is so familiar. I feel… hatred, yes… but why? _

"We're here!" Rin and Sango called out from afar as a wheezing Jaken appeared on the doorstep.

"I smell, my Lord… Where is he?" Jaken cried as he finally settled eyes on the stoic youkai. His eyes brimmed in tears as his toadlike face broke into a smile.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken cried as he ran towards his lord.

Inu quickly held the toad by his robes and threw him back to the entrance.

"Hold it there, toad! He doesn't have any memories… we need to know why…" Inu clarified.

"At least, Jaken's sense of smell proves that he is indeed the demon Lord…" Miroku murmured.

Sesshomaru looked around the strange people before him who looked slightly alike to some people he had met before. His eyes rested on a young girl with brown eyes and dark hair who stared at him in a submitting way.

"Maybe he would remember if we gave him the book" Sango offered.

"I don't know… even Kagome couldn't break him" Koga replied.

"What you mean, Kagome couldn't break him? She is his mate after all!" Sango cried back.

"She is only a human… he doesn't care for humans!" Jaken cried haughtily.

"Why you slimy toad!" Inu yelled as he dove after a scared toad demon.

As the group began to create uproar, Rin made his way to the still unmoving Taiyoukai. She gripped her book to her body for dear life as she summoned the courage to face him. His eyes looked icily before roaming her petite form.

"This would help, Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered timidly as she handed him the book. She reached the cover and with trembling hands she flipped each of the pages as he read quickly, learning the past history that he had lived before.

The group began to continue to fight before them and it took great patience from the Taiyoukai to ignore them and try not to slay them. Rin slid the page that he dedicated to Kagome and noticed that it didn't show any letters for him as well. And his gaze didn't show any sign of recognition only of absorbing knowledge. Finally, after he read the last page he raised himself to his feet and walked away from the living room.

"WAIT! Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin cried after him.

"I need some time alone…" Sesshomaru answered as he went back to his room, "I wish to see the girl who calls herself Kagome…"

After the door clicked close, Rin raised her finger and blew a whistle, making the group stop dead in their tracks.

"He read the book already you guys… and he wants to see Kagome" she said aloud as she gathered her things to leave for Sessho's apartment.

The group merely blinked at her and looked at the vacant spot where Sesshomaru stood only minutes ago. Immediately all began to collect their things to find Kagome so they could finally put this dilemma to rest.

"Oh…" they all sighed as they followed Rin to find Kagome.

When Sesshomaru arrived at the room he had resided, he thought profoundly of all the things that he had just read. Was it all farce? Or was he truly from the past? He rubbed his temples in an attempt to soothe the headaches caused by all this stress and flooding knowledge to his feeble and newly born mind at the moment. Suddenly, his thoughts were invaded by a melodic voice that rang in his mind. Her mere presence soothed him beyond his expectations… the girl called Kagome

_Sesshomaru…_

'_Am I really the demon lord they all speak of?' he thought as he walked back to the bed to lay on it._

_What must you think of me now? Are you the man currently in Inu's care? Are you the man before me? Where are you?_

'_I… am… here… always' he thought subconsciously as he slipped in slumber._

**At the apartment…**

"Higurashi?" Sessho called to her softly.

Kagome blinked her eyes once, then twice. She looked around the room suddenly conscious of her state of wellbeing. She was still at Sessho's apartment. She now remembered his inquire that he had stated for her. To open up her heart to him, but … she couldn't. She stared into the eyes that so reminded of her mate. 'Sesshomaru? Is that you?' she thought as she stared at him.

Sessho reached for Kagome's hand but she pulled away. The thoughts that invaded her mind made her incredibly vulnerable and she wasn't behaving normally.

"What's wrong?" Sessho asked in a concerned tone.

_If I just push him away… push everyone away… my wounds will heal and I would forget…_

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! IFYOU WERE THERE THEN... THEN IT WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! IF YOU WERE THERE THEN MY MEMORY WOULDN'T BE ERASED. YOU WOULDN'T BE ERASED. MY LOVE WOULDN'T BE." Kagome said as she continued to cry hysterically.

_It seems destiny does not deem me deserving of you, Sesshomaru…_

Sessho reached again for her hand but his hand got slapped away. He tried once more getting even more close to Kagome but she moved away from her resting position and from his grasp. He then darted forward and Kagome fell from the sofa trying to evade him.

"Stay away… I'm not worthy of you, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said incoherently as she crouched looking away from Sessho and bent her head on her knees.

"I am not the demon lord, Higurashi… you may not be worthy of him, but you are worthy of ME, Sessho Taisho… a far better man than the Taiyoukai could ever me… if you'd accept me as yours" he chided her.

"Mine?" Kagome asked innocently as he nodded at her.

Sessho smiled softly sat behind Kagome and embraced her gently.

"You are perfect, you know. Meeting you has made me happy… which I hadn't been in a long time. You don't have to be ashamed of yourself, because… I love you. I would do ANYTHING to have you" Sessho confessed as he rested his head on her shoulder, "Higurashi... I just didn't have the courage to tell you before, because I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"Sessho, I don't understand. It is so soon… and so hard to forget. This is so confusing. Why can't I just forget about all this? This is so complicated for me… I love a man who I'm not sure who doesn't exist… who has been in you..." she whispered.

"Yes. But I would help you forget… Do you want me to?" Dylan posed.

"I… I…" Kagome murmured incoherently.

"Higurashi… I love you…" Sessho repeated, hoping against all odds that she would accept his offer.

Kagome gave a dry laugh. 'This is not happening…' she repeated to herself, 'Keep yourself at bay, Kagome. You're close to having Sesshomaru back to you… don't give up hope'

"Sessho, why do you call me Higurashi?" she asked, trying her best to change the subject.

Sessho smiled inwardly. Slowly and ever so gently, he turned her head to his face and grinned lovingly.

"I'm sorry… Kagome" Sessho said as if carressing her with the very word.

Kagome gasped from the close contact and from his voice as he called her name. She knew the battle was almost lost and that she would give in to the urges.

Sessho leaned close to Kagome's face. His eyes slid close as he tried to kiss the nymph that had graced him for so long. Kagome looked on nervously and helplessly as her cheeks turned into a rosy pink as he went closer.

"OH MY GOD! I'M GETTING A KISS. This is not supposed to happen… I CAN'T PULL AWAY! I can't kiss any man now that I know what I've been through. I can't trust anyone! Only… Sesshomaru…" Kagome thought fretfully, when a loud knock shocked them completely. Kagome sighed in relief.

"Kagome? OPEN UP! IT'S US" Inu yelled through the door.

Kagome instantly went back to reality, as if a spell were suddenly lifted. She noticed Sessho looking at the door with utter malice as he got up gracefully to his feet.

"Soon..." he whispered as he stood up, "We will continue where we left off… Kagome"

Kagome shivered from his words as he went to the door to let the group in. Sango and Rin panted heavily from running the stairs. He ran to the living room and when they saw Kagome they screamed.

"Oh Kagome! YOU'RE HURT! I SWEAR I'LL KILL THOSE GUYS!" Sango cried as she held Kagome close.

"No matter… she is fine and she's safe with us" Rin said as she sat next to them and patted Kagome wholeheartedly.

Shippo shuffled next to Rin and took her other hand tenderly.

"What took you, Jackass" Inu yelled at Sessho as the others let themselves in.

"Quiet! With your racket you're waking up the neighbors and getting on my nerves" Sessho said quietly, grimacing from his sharp hearing and Inu's loud voice.

"DO YOU THINK I CARE! HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT OUR FRIEND ALMOST GOT- OH MY GOD! I can't even fucking say it!" Inu cried.

"For the duration of your presence here, don't mess anything up" Sessho chastised the other guests, ignoring Inu completely.

"DON'T GET ALL SMUG AND SHIT TO MAKE KAGOME LOVE YOU, YOU SHIT!" Inu yelled

"Calm down, man" Koga warned Inu.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sessho countered as he returned to his seat, "Kagome, I think you need to get some sleep…"

"Yeah… you need your energy for tomorrow, you know." Sango added with a wink that Kagome clearly understood.

"I think you're right," Kagome replied.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? TAISHO, SINCE WHEN YOU'RE CALLING KAGOME 'KAGOME' ? YOU STUPID SON OF A-" Inu said as he was cut off by Kagome.

"He is allowed to call me that… it's all right" Kagome interrupted, breaking up the discussion.

"Okay… but can I then call you Kags?" Inu asked.

"Whatever makes you feel better, Inu" Kagome said smiling forcefully, trying to forget what was about to happen between Sessho and her hadn't they barged in.

"It's good to see you smile even after such an ordeal," Miroku said.

"Thanks…" Kagome said softly before retiring to her room, "But it isn't. It's a lie… What would truly make me smile is to have Sesshomaru love me again…" she thought.

A/N

Sesshomaru: WENCH! (sharpens claws)

SunMoon1285: Before you decide to kill me... the next chapter will be up very soon... just wait!

Sesshomaru: It's not that... I want my memory.. I seem'odd' without it

SunMoon1285: You'll have it soon... just wait...

Sesshomaru: Please review to her and she'll update as soon as she can... and no flames


	14. Chapter 14: Invoking

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR THE MANGA, NOR THE ANIME

Naraku stood up from his leather chair. He looked exhilirated about his upcoming plans.

"At last, everything is now in place for the oncoming doom. It is time for Inu's awakening" Naraku said to himself.

**At the girl's dorm room...**

"I don't understand why can't we go with them!" Miroku cried in dismay as he sat on the reclining chair of the girl's dorm room.

"Because… the Taiyoukai only wishes to speak with Kagome" Sango consoled him as she sat on his lap and gave a chaste kiss on his lips.

"We'd be interrupting their privacy and perhaps even his recovery…" Rin added as Shippo and Koga helped her carry the trays of food for their movie day.

"Did you give her the book, Rin?" Shippo asked his girlfriend.

He sat between her and Miroku his friend in the sofa, awaiting patiently for her answer.

"Yeah… and I mentioned Kagome about the page, she said that she'll read it later on…" Rin explained as she set the television set with the remote

"Where's Inu?" Miroku said as he looked around.

"He's the cover for the plan… Kagome's going out with Inu to do some picnic together… He's going to pick her up and drop her off at the field with Sesshomaru in toll" Koga admitted.

"I hope all goes well" Rin said in a worried tone.

"Don't worry… it will… what could happen?" Shippo teased as he drew her close to him.

**Meanwhile…**

"Later, Sessho" Kagome called out as she left the apartment.

Sessho merely nodded at her and sent a mere wave his hand.

"I'll bring her later, Taisho" Inu mumbled as he left.

"You be careful now..." Sessho warned as he closed the door on them.

Inu merely scoffed his remark as he gestured Kagome down to the elevator. Inu hummed a popular tune to himself after retiring from Sessho's apartment with her. He wore his usual college jersey and jeans and Kagome wore a white spring dress. They were going to a picnic, along with Sesshomaru in a ranch about 2 hours from the city. Kagome looked hopeful and exhilirated today. He got in the driver seat as Kagome slid to the backseat with Sesshomaru.

She couldn't help but stare at the angel before her. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white button shirt that accentuated every rippling muscle of his body. She gave the youkai a comforting smile, for she knew of his lack of knowledge from the modern technology. Outside he may be calm and collected, but inside he must've been screaming in disbelief.

"It's just the three of us." Inu said, trying to liven up the atmosphere.

Inu and Kagome enjoyed small talk as Sesshomaru looked on disinterested into the meadows. He sighed in contentment from the lack of stenches that were in the city. Finally, they arrived at the ranch and they got out of the sports car, entering the small cottage. It wasn'tmuch to look at, for most of the furniture was still covered by tapetries, preventing the dust to settle in, with the exceptionof small table and a pair of chairsfacing a glass window.Inside, Kagome sat onone of thewooden chairs while Sesshomaru preffered to stand and look on from the window.

"You like the forests… That's why I recommended this place to Inu" Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"Indeed" the lord replied insipidly.

"Have you remembered anything from the book?" Kagome imposed as she stood and walked to his side.

"No… just facts" Sesshomaru replied in the same tone, "I see only you in the abyss of my mind and my urge to protect"

"You mean your baser instincts" Inu clarified.

"You're supposed to be my little brother's reincarnation… how quaint" he murmured as he faced Inu.

"Not by choice" Inu retorted, "Although you seem to be different from what he tell me…"

" 'He' ?" Sesshomaru repeated with a quirk of his elegant brow.

"My spirit… he said that you are an arrogant son of a bitch who kills for pleasure. No offense" Inu explained rather boredly.

Sesshomaru merely scoffed as he turned away from him.

"Shit…" Inu cursed quietly, "I forgot the damn basket, be right back"

"I'll go with you…" Kagome started before a hand took a grip on hers. Sesshomaru looked upon her with a pleading look in his amber eyes that quickly reverted to its usual stoic glare.

"_Stay…" a voice reberbrated in her mind._

"Uh… Go ahead Inu… I'll stay" Kagome reconsidered.

"All right…" Inu said as he left the cottage, closing the door behind him, then locking it for safety.

Kagome and Sesshomaru remained staring at each other for a long moment. He still held her hand gently with his and Kagome blushed from its mere contact. Sesshomaru stared at her eyes before lowering his sights to the pendant encircling her neck. He raised his free hand and toyed with the sapphire crescent moon with one of his claws. Kagome breathed heavily from his gentle and innocent movements. He was invoking deep emotions that were bottled up for years within her.

"Did I give you this?" Sesshomaru asked her boredly, returning his gaze to her beautiful, expressive eyes.

"Yes… as a memento" she replied, avoiding his deep gaze.

"I assure you, I will try my best to understand my emotions, Kagome… and gather them in order" Sesshomaru promised.

"What emotions do you feel? What do you hold back?" Kagome asked timidly, afraid of his reaction to her question.

He removed his hands from their previous location and put them on either side of her crimson cheeks. He looked down his towering frame to her small, petite body. Sesshomaru searched for his answer as he remained in that position, unconsciously enjoying the contact they shared for the moment, until his urges demanded more. Finally, he leaned in and kissed the top of her head.

"Desire… excitement" he said as he kissed her forehead.

He raised her head and looked at her eyes with a flicker of emotion that she couldn't identify.

"Want… lust" he whispered as he delved his hips against hers, offering and receiving the warmth that he desperately needed, but yet not enough.

Kagome closed her eyes as she let the words flow into her very being, inciting urges from her body as she tentatively put her arms over his hard chest.

"Greed… jealousy" he murmured as he kissed each of her cheeks, never stopping his motions.

"Why do you feel jealousy, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, somehow knowing the answer to her question.

"Because I feel like you are mine… as I am yours" Sesshomaru explained bemusedlyand kissed her mark on her neck, suckling and nipping tenderly.

"What else?" Kagome inquired searching for that very word to drawl out of his very lips.

Sesshomaru gave a slight smirk as he knew her intentions and decided to grace her with the very emotion that he had just come to learn.

"Love…" he finally said as he kissed tenderly her lips in a chaste kiss as he poured his entire need into it.

He was about to deepen the kiss when a sudden explosion interrupted their private and loving moment. He held Kagome protectively next to him as he sensed for the origin of its sound.

"The contraption" he said to himself.

"Inu!" Kagome cried as she ran from Sesshomaru's side and outside the door.

"Stay inside,Sesshomaru!" she ordered as she slammed the door shut and locked it.

He was about to ignore her order when his mark burned him, causing him to fall to his knees and follow his bidding. 'Damn… It has come back to it…' he thought as he composed himself and slowly got to his feet and fought against it. 'I have beaten it once before… and if I'm this Sesshomaru… I can do it again'.

**A few minutes ago… Outside the cottage**

Inu quickly left the cottage, closing the door as he stepped into the driveway to his car.

He caught sight of his mustang and someone sitting on its hood. His blonde hair glistened in the wind as he stared off into the space, baring only his back to the youth. Inu's hands fisted themselves, drawing blood from the very force of his anger.

"HEY BASTARD! GET OFF MY CAR!" Inu yelled to the familiar individual.

The individual got up from Inu's car and walked towards him. His amber orbs glowed from within him. He laughed coldly at Inu's startled expression. He got off the hood of the sports car and walked menacingly towards him.

"Why the long face, Kazuma? Didn't you state you wished a spar with myself?" Sessho challenged.

"Listen you bastard! You leave us alone! Mind your own business, jackass…" Inu warned him.

"Getting mad, are we? I will not leave until my duty is finished" Sessho answered plainly as he looked upon his enlarging claws.

"What duty? Leave Kagome alone. Inu murmured darkly.

"To invoke your spirit…" Sessho answered in a matter-of-factly way.

"You're welcome to try… you won't be able to do it" Inu answered with a smirk, "I can control it much better than you did"

"Because he is much weaker than me, and weaklings deserve to be with ones weaker than them" he said ticking Inu off.

"You stop harassing us…" Inu said as his violet eyes began to darken.

"Kazuma... What is wrong with your eyes?" Sessho said tauntingly "Am I making you angry?"

"SHUT UP! I CAN'T TAKE THIS SHIT ANYMORE…" Inu yelled as he closed his eyes and his blond hair began to change into a silver hue.

"Yes, Kazuma… Let it out. Let your spirit out and I'll test my full extent of my powers… you'll be my guinea pig." Sessho said as he stood beside Inu, encouraging him to let it out.

"NO WAY JACKASS! THE BEAST WILL KILL YOU AND KILL EVERYTHING ELSE… INCLUDING KAGOME!" Inu yelled through gritted teeth.

"Ha! As if a mere half-breed will beat me… I will put your dirty name to your grave after I'm done with you" he replied icily as he took a fistful of Inu's hair and threw him across the meadow.

Inu tried to stand up but slumped to the floor on his knees. After a few minutes, he finally collected himself and looked up at Sessho and glared at him.

"You need do to better if you really want to piss me off" Inu said with a smirk on his face as he rose again. His hair reverted to his blond color but his eyesstill retaineda red blood hue.

"Well, that can be arranged" Sessho said as he charged his fluorescent whip and shot it to the Ford Mustang. It blew up in a huge explosion, the fire encircling their frames and adorning Inu's angered face and Sessho's impassive mask of indifference.

"My car..." Inu said to himself before out loud hysterically, "IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO, TAISHO?"

"Inu?" Kagome called out as she stepped outside. Her slightly disheveled look and bruised lips managed to set Sessho off the edge.

He flew past Inu towards Kagome and took her bridal style before returning to his previous position.

"Damn him!" whispered Inu as Sessho took hold of Kagome's wrist and forced her to face him.

"Kagome…" Sessho whispered as he smelled her aroused scent along with a similar scent. He knew it wasn't Inu's but much similar to his own. His amber eyes widened at the possibility that she smelled of his spirit's scent. His eyes bled crimson as the mere thought of them two entwined flashed in his mind. Kagome cried in fear as she tried to pull vainly from his grasp.

Suddenly, Sessho lost his hold on Kagome's wrist as Inu tackled Sessho to the ground and pounding a fist to his pale face. Inu quickly darted away from Sessho, gasping for breath and control. 'That'll give me a few minutes' he thought painfully.

Kagome darted after Inu and tried to touch his shoulder, but his skin felt like fire and she pulled away abruptly. Energy began to surge through him as his hair began to change into a silver hue.

"Inu?" Kagome said as she went closer to him.

"Kagome… get… out... run" Inu spat out as he dropped again to his knees.

"No I won't leave you." Kagome said determinedly, staying where she was.

"GO NOW YOU STUPID GIRL! BEFORE I LOSE CONTROL! GO TO 'HIM' AND EXPLAIN THAT I AM INUYASHA!" Inu yelled as he began to shudder in pain and pushed her roughly away from him.

Kagome turned and raced towards the entrance of the cottage. Before she could open the door flew open. Sesshomaru stood before her looking down at her in pure ire. He held Miroku's book in one arm as he used the other to wrap it around her waist.

"Do not order me to stand down… if it involves your endangered life, wench!" he gritted as he took hold of her form, "I listened to what he said… let us leave…"

"Wait… We can't leave him!" she cried hastily.

"It's too late for him… the beast has control of him" he replied as he gathered impulse and flew into the sky.

Her cries and outbursts seemingly died down as she lost consciousness from the stress and exhaustion of the occurrences that have taken place.

Sesshomaru stopped every now and then to sense a direction of the nearest scent until he found one that he recognized. He shifted Kagome's position to that of bridal style as he neared as campus and his nose wrinkled from the disgusting scents that assaulted him. His eyes closed as he summoned his extent to pinpoint one scent that seemed to be like a needle in a haystack. Finally he ran towards the building and searched the halls for its bearer. He didn't pay any attention to the people around. He needed to find Kagome's friens and explain this dilemma in some way. He finally found Miroku in the hallway as he took out books from his locker.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? You're supposed to go out with Inu today," He asked questioningly before taking a look at Kagome's unconscious body, "Let's go to the girl's room"

When Miroku knocked on the door at the girl's room, Sango answered the door. She instantly paled when she saw Kagome's form and she opened the door for them. He carefully set Kagome down in her old dorm room as he inconspicuously kissed her forehead. He then closed the door and faced the pair before him.

"Where's Rin" Sesshomaru asked the girl, "Is she safe?"

"Taking her class with Shippo… he won't let her out of his sight…" Sango answered, "What happened?"

Before Sango could sit down on the sofa beside Miroku, he laid his hand where she would sit and groped her. She instantly blushed and pummeled Miroku to the ground. Sesshomaru saw this scene with a stoic look upon his fair face.

"Dear Sango… I couldn't resist!" Miroku explained.

"Enough! You were saying?" Sango implored the demon.

"Your male friend attacked the half breed's reincarnation. He has managed to invoke the beast within him. He has been captured" Sesshomaru explained bluntly.

Miroku's face grew pale, even with his red handprint on his cheek. "Sessho attacked Inu?" he thought "How did he know where they would be? That must mean.. He has completely transformed."

"What is in your mind, monk?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"Sessho is not a normal person like Sango or myself. He wielded your spirit before you lost your memory when you separated yourself from him. It's the same with Inu, only he wields the spirit of Inuyasha or should I say its beast. When you separated yourself from him your power was somehow copied, making Sessho as powerful as yourself" Miroku explained.

"What are you playing at, monk?" Sesshomaru retorted.

"He is working with Naraku, my lord" Sango answered, "In order to have Kagome…"

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red from the last statement. 'No one will have Kagome… but me!' his youkai cried. Even if his logical mind and memories are blank, his youkai and urges knows the one whom she belongs to and what feelings he harbors for her.

"She has no knowledge of this… so I suggest you don't tell her… It would break her" Miroku confided.

Sesshomaru nodded when the conversation came to an end as Kagome opened the door and stepped out. She nervously reached the sofa and sat down next to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru remained impassive while Miroku smiled warmly at her. Miroku held Sango's hand as she summoned the courage to speak to her.

"Kagome... from now on you will NOT be alone anytime with Inu! He is not himself…" Sango warned.

"Nonsense… we must save him!" Kagome cried.

"Inu is long gone. If you see him, run…" Miroku said, ignoring her pleas, "We are the only ones who must know this for the moment… Koga and Shippo should be able to defend themselves if the time came"

"Why? What's wrong with him? Why can't I see him?" Kagome pleaded.

"He is the beast… he can kill you under Naraku's control" Sango confided.

"NO! We can turn him back! With the beads or –or" Kagome stammered.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru growled, starting the others, "You will do as you told by your mate"

"What? You expect me to stand by and let my friend die?" Kagome countered disbelievingly.

"Silence, you will submit to your mate and follow my bidding!" Sesshomaru ordered coldly.

"How dare you call yourself my mate! YOU CAN'T REMEMBER ANYTHING FROM OUR TIMES TOGETHER!" she cried in her rage, "HOW CAN YOU BE MY MATE IF YOU DON'T EVEN SEE ME AS ONE! YOU'RE ONLY A SHELL! MY MATE IS DEAD"

Kagome broke into tears as she ran back to her room and locked herself in. The humans seemed shaken from her outburst, but Sesshomaru held no emotions whatsoever. His stoic face never crumbled as Kagome cried her hurtful words. Sango and Miroku both bowed to the lord for their departure, leaving the Taiyoukai to his thoughts.

Naraku sat in his office staring intently into the bracelet. He noticed something was not right but pushed it quickly from his thoughts. His eyes narrowed slightly when Sessho made his presence known from a dark corner of his bureau. His amber eyes glowed ominously as a form crashed atop the desk, fumbling the papers he had taken his time to prepare. His silver hair and magenta stripes adorned Inu's unconscious face.

"He is invoked… and alive" Sessho commented, "Just as you said"

"Indeed… but yet… there Is a certain problem at hand…" Naraku explained.

"And that is?" Sessho asked plainly.

"The Taiyoukai is not here…" Naraku replied as he gestured the bracelet, "He is alive and roaming free"

Sessho gasped in realization. 'Of course… the scent and bruised lips were not from Inu but from the spirit!'. Naraku quickly threw the bracelet and Sessho stared at it before slipping the now harmless thing on.

"What is your desire?" Naraku chided the youth.

"Allow me to put the Taiyoukai out of his misery…" Sessho offered with a smirk on his angelical face.

"As you wish… but you'll have a lending hand in this ordeal" Naraku chuckled as he set his eyes on the unconscious body.

**A/N:**

SunMoon1285: Oooh... now Naraku's got Sessho AND Inu under his control!

Sesshomaru: They won't be able to stop me...

SunMoon1285: Without your swords? Without your memories? AND both of them at once? I place my bet on the bad guys

(Sesshomaru sweatdrops)

Sesshomaru: Well... we'll see on the next chapter, ne?

SunMoon1285: Sure... um... where did the summary go?

(Naraku poofs out of nowhere, summary at hand)

Naraku: (laughs maniacally) Now I know the next chapter!

(SunMoon1285's eyes grow red in rage... Sesshomaru inconspicuously steps away as a torturing battle for the hannyou occurs, causing the Taiyoukai to catch the slightly crumpled summary)

Sesshomaru: Here is the summary... Please review and no flames please...

**Chapter 15: Remembering**

Sesshomaru's eyes slightly widened ashe gainedinnumerableknowledge fromhis newfound memory. He looked at the now darkened night decorated with the moonlight and the twinkling stars. He lowered his amber gaze at the group of reincarnations of those who had helped him in the past. Finally he settled his sights on his servant.

"Hand me Toukijin and Tenseiga…" Sesshomaru ordered the toad.

"But my Lord-" Miroku started.

"NOW…" Sesshomaru said coldly, his eyes flashing red.

After Jaken scrambled through the duffel bag, he handed him his belongings and Sesshomaru turned away from the group.

"There is no more you can do… wait at your lair and await my beckoning" he said before swinging his sword and breaking through the barrier, "This is my trial… and mine alone".


End file.
